Jesse Dread: Son of Hades
by ILoveLukeC
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it. I don't own PJO, but do own Jesse Dread  he's my own creation. Jesse is a new demigod, he comes to his brother Nico, to ask for help to save his best friend. Enjoy! Rated T, just in case..
1. Nico meets his brother

**This is my first fanfic. It may suck, but fingers-crossed it doesn't. I don't own PJO but do own Jesse Dread (he was made by my messed up mind. ;) Enjoy.**

Nico's POV:

I sat in silence, my back rubbing against the hard bark of a pine tree. It wasn't Thalia's pine. This one was smaller, and much less important. I thought about Thalia. What would she look like running into battle? Hot, probablly. Her spiky-black hair in her breath-taking blue eyes, a silver bow slung around her pale shoulder, holding the arrows which she'd perice through the hearts of blood-thirsty monsters. .

While I was lost in thought, I hadn't noticed Annabeth and Percy, edging closer. Annabeth gave me a quizzical look, and Percy turned toward the direction I was looking. Percy turned back, and asked, "Are you stalking an imaginary person, Death Boy?" I made my hazel eyes level with his emerald eyes, and answer, "No. I'm just - you know - thinking." Annabeth came over, placing her tanned hand on the shoulder of my avatior jacket. Her gray eyes sparkled, like the ripples on a gray-colored pond.

"Nico. Stop obsessing over a girl you can't have. There are so many other girls at camp who flirt with you _all the time._ Why not date one of them?" I sighed. Sure, I'd noticed all the other girls at camp. And yes, I'd noticed their non-stop flirting. I just didn't like them _that way. _They seemed nice enough to be friends with, but they all wanted to be serious. I was 15, and a son of Hades. Who wanted to date the son of the God of the freaking Dead? Nobody alive, sane, and willing.

I slumped against the tree. "I just. . . don't know what to do, or who to date. How do I kiss _right? _How do I know if she likes me or not? How do I know if it's not a prank?" I looked up at Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth - for a change - looked clueless. Percy was looking around, probably for an excuse to leave. Then he shouted, "Hey, Drew! We need some love-help!" Oh, crap.

Drew ran over, her sleek black hair flopping around behind her. She wore a neon-orange tank-top, _very_ short shorts that showed off her glamorous long legs, and to top it off, a metal headband that gleamed like gold in the sunlight. She smiled sweetly, showing off her _perfect _white teeth. "Hey, Percy. What kind of love help? Like dumping that tramp Annabeth" - Drew noticed Annabeth standing beside Percy, her arms crossed over her chest - "Oh. Hi, Annabeth. How are you?" Annabeth narrowed her gray-eyes, probably wondering if she could stab Drew with her own metal headband. "Oh, just fine, Drew. What was that about we being a tramp?"

Percy stepped in between them. "Hey, stop it. The love-advice isn't for me. It's for Nico." Drew's eyebrows shot up, and she laughed like a hyena. A very fashionable hyena.

"Him? Hades' kid, wants love advice?" She asked between choking and laughing. I glared, my hazel eyes burning like hot coals. "I don't want the advice, Drew. Actually you can go back over to your gossiping circle and be the snob you usually are." I held up my hand, and mimicked a wave. Percy, Annabeth, and Drew stared at me, jaws dropped. Then, Drew mumbled some _very_ choice words in ancient Greek, and stomped off toward the other Aphrodite kids. Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, Death Boy, show her who's boss."

Right then, Grover ran over in his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and shaggy goat hindquarters. He clopped over in his polished hooves, gasping for breath. Percy put his hand on the satyr's shoulder, steading him. "Yo, G-man. What's the rush?"

"Some new camper. He - he's half dead. We don't know his name, his godly parent, or how he got here. But - Nico, he wants to talk to you." Grover bent over, the palms of his hands on his knees. I stared at him, like he was crazy. A new camper? Who wants to talk to me? This kid must be crazy, but I rushed over with Grover, Annabeth, and Percy to see this 'new camper'.

When we got to the Big House, the first thing we saw was the blood. Blood was smeared on the wooden steps, and red hand-prints were on the door by the metal handle. Grover opened the door, ushering us in to keep the other demigods from peeping inside. That's when I saw Mr. D and Chiron hovering over a limp teenager's body. The boy's black hair was tousled and messy, his face smeared in dried blood. The boy wore black clothes: a black t-shirt , dark holey-jeans, and black shoes covered in green-monster blood. A necklace hung around his neck: it was beaded, but in the very middle, a carefully carved wooden skull, painted with black-and-white paint, hung loosely on a black rope.

Mr. D was poking the un-moving boy with a wooden branch covered in strawberry vines. He was watching the boy closely, looking for any movement at all. The only movement was the boy's head banging sharply against the wood-paneled floor. Nico looked up at Chiron, who gestured to the boy, saying, "This kid came at about 9 o'clock, half-dead, asking where you were. Try and wake him up."

I walked over to the limp boy, crouching slowly next to his head. I put my hands on his chest, pushing my weight on the boy's shirt. Then, in a sudden flicker of movement, the boy's eyes shot open, and he stared at me with wide hazel eyes. "Ow! Get off would ya'?" I stood up abruptly, and the boy stood up, too. He glared at me, wiping his chest furiously, as if I was a disease. "What was that for, man?" Then, he turned, only to have Mr. D poke him in the cheek with his vine-covered branch. He brushed it off, then saw Chiron's horse body. "Um, dude, you're a horse." Chiron raised an eyebrow. "You are taking this well. . ." Chiron muttered. The boy shrugged.

Chiron looked him over. "What's your name?"

"Uh - Jesse. Jesse Dread." Then, Jesse turned and saw me. His face lit up, and his eyes seemed to dance. "You're that kid. Nico, right? Nico di Angelo?" I just stared at him, but eventually nodded. "Dad told me to find you. He said you could help me." The kid seemed to be getting pretty excited. "He said you could help me save my best friend."

**Was that good? I'm pretty proud of myself. . . Thanks for reading. I'll post more. :)**


	2. Jesse comes clean

Jesse's POV:

That Nico-kid stared at me like I had an ax sticking out of the side of my face. Three other kids had walked in with him: a boy with sea-green eyes and black hair; a blond girl with shocking gray eyes; and some mutant-goat-boy. The chubby guy in the Hawiian lepeord-print shirt was still poking my cheek with his vine-covered stick, which was getting annoying. And the horse-man was gaping at me, like I wasn't supposed to be there.

I looked at the boy Nico, in his hazel eyes. They were my eyes, weirdly enough. His brown hair was straight and in those eyes, yet he didn't seem to care. He wore an avatior jacket, with badges that looked like you could buy them from Boy Scout websites for like 50 cents. His jeans were ratty, and his shoes were worn out. A skull ring was on his middle finger, and it looked like the skull on my necklace. I asked him, "Did you hear me? You need to help me. It's Life-or-Death." I said 'Life-or-Death' with tons of ethusiam, because it was true. I needed help, or my best friend was going to be burned alive, totured, and killed. All because of me.

You're probablly wondering why my friend's going to be killed. Or how I got here. Or why _I'm_ not dead. Well, it's a long story; but if you haven't noticed, I have enough time on my hands. Let's start with my best friend, Max Tyler. He's been my best friend since 3rd grade. He was a big troublemaker throughout the years, and that's how we became friends. I had gotten in trouble on the 1st day by calling an annoying red-head boy "Booger-Eater." Now, I know that wasn't the worst thing I could've said, but it sounded pretty mean in my 3rd-grader-head. The boy cried like there was no tomarrow, and I was sent to the principals' office. That's where I met my partner-in-crime. We became friends instantly.

Now why is he going to be killed? Because I'm an idiot. I hadn't noticed the monster when I should have, but for some odd crazy reason Max had. Max had tackled the giant one-eyed man. How'd I not notice a Cyclops, I have no idea. But before I knew it, that monster was kicking Max like he was a human punching bag. My mind had been racing, but I couldn't think of anything I could do to save him. It was pathetic really, that_ I_, Jesse Dread, was standing and watching my friend get bloody, brusied, and in need of a nurse. Then, Max turned to me, and I saw the damage. Up close. One of his eyes was swollen, and a thin red line was dripping red liquid down his chin. A large bruise that would _definitley _hurt in the morning was outlined in purple on his forehead, and he looked like he was ready to give up. To die in front of me. But, what had suprised me most, was that he kept fighting as he yelled, "Jesse! Get out of here now! It's okay if I die! You're the one they want!" After that, he had disapeared. Into thin-air. Like he hadn't been there. The Cyclops had looked up at me, and growled, "You're the one." Before the Cyclops could use me to take out his anger-magnagement issues, I ran. Fast.

I got here, because something helped me. A black Newfoundland dog had been leading me the way. Talking to me. You're probablly thinking I'm crazy, but I'm not. I'm as normal as a mentally-scarred-kid can be. Anyway, the dog had been telling me things. About what had happened. About who I was. Weirdly enough, I'm now a demigod. And my daddy isn't dead. I would've liked it better, if he had been dead, and hadn't stepped his black Nike shoes into my life. Oh, I haven't explained why I'm not dead yet. Well, because my dad is the God of the Dead. He's Hades.

_Back to Present. . ._

The horse-man looked me over. "You're the boy the gods have been talking about. Hades' _other child."_ He said 'other child' with so much distaste, I guessed he didn't like Hades very much.

The man in the lepeord-print shirt spoke next. "Oh, this is the brat. Great, another dreadful son of Corspe-Breath," Nico narrowed his eyes, and by his expression, I bet he was wondering if he could murder the chubby-guy. "Oh, and just so happens, he has to come here. To the stupid camp I'm at!" Outside, thunder boomed. "Oh, sorry, dad." I stared at the chubby-guy.

_"Dad?" _I asked, my eyes must've looked like they would fall out, because the blond girl answered me, "Yes. Zeus, the god of gods, is Mr.D's dad."

"Mr.D?" Mr.D rolled his small eyes, snapped his fingers, and a can of Diet Coke appeared. Out of thin air. Like how Max had _disappeared._ "Whoa, how'd you do that?" I asked.

Mr.D looked at me weird, and said, "I'm the god of Wine, and Vine. Also madness, so watch out, Zombie." His clurly blackish-purplish hair gleamed in his eyes, and I had to look away. I knew he'd show me madness if he got the chance. He _was _Dionoyus.

When I looked away, I saw the boy with the black hair and green eyes, staring at me. "What did you mean by 'Life-and-Death'?" He asked, and I knew he wasn't curious. He knew what I was going through. So, it all spilled out. About my friend. That he'd disapeared into nothing. Me, running for my life, with a black dog. How I hated my dad, and how Mr.D's attitude was really bumming me out.

The boy said, he'd thought the same thing with his mother, but hadn't saved her. Hades had given her back. But, the thing was, my friend hadn't disapeared into a shower of golden light like his mother had. He disapeared into nothing. The horse-man cut me short, and said I should get rest. I _had _pulled an all-nighter last night with a black dog, _'shadow-traveled'_, which suprisingly was fun. And when I had slept, it had been on decaying leaves, hard rocks, and broken twigs.

Nico and I walked toward a dark cabin, with skulls lining the walls. It was pretty small, but I didn't really care. When Nico threw open the creaky door, I pratically callopsed on the black-sheeted bed. My head nesseled into the silky pillow case, and I felt Nico pull the comforter up to my shoulders, and heard his footsteps creak across the room to his bed. I fell asleep immeaditally, but could faintly hear Nico say, "Good night, Jesse."

**Hey, guys. I hope you liked it. Did you like my Brotherly-Love there? :) I'd like reviews, please.! REVEIW! I need to know if I should continue.!**


	3. The Fight To End All Fights

**Hey! New Chapter to Jesse Dread! I'm listening to Unfriend You by Greyson Chance! Enjoy!**

**Jesse's POV:**

When I finally woke up the next morning, I was greeted by smelly-dog breath. A huge hellhound sat on top of me, making my ribs rub against my lungs. I tried to shove the huge dog on the floor, but instead it just laid on my chest and breathed heavily. Nico walked into the room, and laughed at what he saw. "Mrs. O' Leary, down girl. Let him breathe a little." The dog, Mrs. O' Leary, got off of me, but curled up on the rug in front of my bed. I stood up, then started carefully to walk around the dog. Nico was grinning (first time I've seen him do it too). He looked me over, then handed me a CHB t-shirt and jeans. "Here, you have to change. I don't think Chiron will allow you to wear Goth clothes."

I laughed. After he took Mrs. O' Leary out of the room for 'shadow-traveling', I went to the bathroom and changed. Man, did it feel good to wear fresh clean clothes.

_~10 Minutes Later~_

I waited for Nico to come back. Surprisingly, his 'shadow-traveling' took 10 minutes. But, he came back with a panting Mrs. O' Leary in tow, and we made our way to breakfast.

Breakfast at Camp Half-Blood is like sitting with family at a huge dining table. It was something I'd never got to do with my mom, Trisha. She had been working at the hospital on the night-shifts, so I never got to see her. Maybe that's how she met Hades. I mean, he likes the dark right? I should ask him if I see him while looking for my friend.

A pretty wood nymph came up to me and Nico, holding a huge platter of pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, strawberry preserves, sausage links, bacon, and hash-browns. She set the platter on the table, and let us pile food on our plates. She smiled at me, winked then walked off with the platter. Nico looked at me weird, "Um, was that tree spirit _into you?_" I shrugged, smiling. Would it be weird to date a tree?

I got ready to shove a fork-full of hash browns into my mouth, when Nico smacked my hand, making my hash browns scatter onto the black-metal table. "Dude, are you serious? I haven't eaten _anything _for like three days!"

Nico held his hands up in defense. "Look, I know you're new to this, but you don't want to PO the gods, do you?" I stared at him waiting for him to continue. "You have to give the gods - like Dad - a sacrifice."

I gave him a horrified look. "You mean a _human sacrifice? _You're first man!" I tried to shove him off the table, closer to the hearth of the fire.

"Hey! No! A sacrifice of your food, doofus!" I stared at him, letting go of the shoulder of his aviator's jacket, and mouthed an _Oh. _He brushed off his jacket, and scowled at me. "If I were Max, I'd be really scared if you had to save me." I scowled back, gritting my teeth. Did he _really _expect me to know that I had to give a _food sacrifice _to gods that couldn't die? They didn't even get hungry! And how dare he talk about my best friend, who he didn't even know! A blinding fury burned inside me, and I brought up my hand towards Nico's chest. I watched black flames lick across my fingers, curling up towards oxygen in the small space between me and my brother. Nico looked horrified, but I watched him close his eyes, and slam his fist into the metal table. It didn't hurt him, but I watched skeletal hands wrap around my ankles. I closed my eyes, and heard Nico scream. He had a _very_ girly scream. . .

When I opened my eyes, black flames and dark shadows were attacking Nico. He kept screaming, summoning more skeletal pirates and soldiers to attack the taunting shadows. The pirates and soldiers fled the second they saw the shadows and towering flames. That's when Chiron stepped in between us, mumbled some ancient greek, snapped his fingers and watched casually as the shadows and flames came spiraling into my necklace. I started panting like I'd run a marathon, holding onto my burning necklace. Nico wiped his brown hair out of his bewildered hazel eyes. I looked around; everyone was staring at me. I heard Mr. D whine, "Chiron! That was getting good! I was betting so much on Jesse killing Nico! One less brat to deal with." I turned back to Nico. His eyes weren't scared anymore; they were mad. They burned with new cold fury. "If I have to go on a cruddy quest with _him_," - he jabbed his thumb at me - "Don't be expecting _both of us to be alive._" He stomped toward the Hades cabin, whistling sharply for Mrs. O' Leary. I watched him slam the door shut, almost breaking the creaky door.

Chiron put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Campers have fights with their siblings all the time. Right?" He shouted the last part, wanting the rest of the campers to respond. There were only awed mumbles and curious whispers. I breathed heavily. "It's okay. I mess things up all the time. So does my dad. That's why I'm here right?" All the campers looked offended. "No - wait. Not like that. I mean, that's why my friend's gone. I messed up." They didn't seem convinced, but didn't yell at me about it.

I realized how tired I was. It came all of a sudden, like in a wave of hurt and pain. I practically fell on my knees. Chiron grabbed me by my shirt, and asked, "Jesse, are you alright?" I mumbled a no, and grabbed my aching head. Is this karma for not feeding the gods their stupid breakfast? With no explanation, I walked over to my table, grabbed my plate, and threw like the entire serving into the fire. The second the food hit the flames, I felt better.

Not better enough though. I collapsed (not in fire, thank you for feeling concerned.) My head smacked against a burning rock that had been removed from the hearth. I felt Hestia try to lift me up off of the burning coal, but she couldn't seem to. I smelt burning skin, felt myself be pushed over by a couple Ares campers, and black out into nothing but shadows, voices, and a pain throbbing on my forehead.


	4. I'll Ask The Questions Or Not

Nico's POV:

I sat down hard on my bed, curling my fingers against the black silk. Mrs. O' Leary sat by the door, nuzzling the knob with her midnight-black muzzle. I expected her to shadow-travel out and accompany my idiotic brother, Jesse. But, she eyed me with her red irises and whined softly. I didn't get up; I laid against my metal bed-post. How in the Hades did Jesse do that black-fire/shadow thing? I couldn't do that! I could summon damn dead soldiers with McDonalds kiddy-meals, but couldn't make my hands into flame-throwers. It wasn't fair!

I decided to Iris-Message Thalia. She always helped me out, even when my problems were idiotic and silly. I walked up to a small fountain filled with black-water from the River Styx, pushed a small onyx stone, and watched water spray into the air. A small rainbow shone brightly in the dark room, and I dug in my pockets for a drachma. I tossed the uneven-gold coin into the rainbow, and said, "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." The image started to shimmer brightly, and I said, "Thalia Grace, Huntress of Artemis. New York City." The shimmering image materialized, showing a pale face surrounded by dark black-dyed hair. I smiled; Thalia was sleeping, and you know what? She was even hotter with her face etched in Artemis' moonlight. I whispered, "Thals? Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up." Thalia's eyelids fluttered open, showing her bright electric-blue eyes.

"I'm awake. What's up?" She knew me so well.

"I have a brother. Jesse Dread." She smiled.

"That's nice," She started, then I cut her off. "His last name fits him." She furrowed her brow, then carefully sat up in her bright-white cot. "What do you mean, 'His last name fits him'? Is he really that Dread-ful?"

"Yes, we just had a fight. I said something that set him off, and got all mad-crazy on me, and then almost killed me with black-fire." Thalia raised an eyebrow, looking me over.

"Nothing looks broken, bleeding, bruised, or burned. You look fine to me," She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid to ask, but what did you say to him that set him off like a cannon?"

I thought a bit. "Something about his friend. Max. He went missing or something. I said something about if I were Max, I wouldn't be counting on him to save me. It tipped him off the deep-end and he went berserk." Thalia was thinking pretty hard, because she was holding her chin like she was the statue of _The Thinker_. Then, she looked at me, realization crossing her face.

"You idiot! You trespassed in his life! I know you haven't told me something important!" Man, I was surprised she wasn't a daughter of Athena. I confessed about how Jesse had said his best friend would die if he didn't get my help, and she glared at me angrily. "No wonder he blew up like that! I swear, you are dumber than Percy!" I gave her a very, _very _offended look.

"That is just sad. Me? Dumber than _Percy? _He's a Seaweed-Brain!" I cried.

"Yes, and all of _your brain cells are DEAD._" She smirked, as if she'd just said something that Annabeth would be proud of, which she would. I glared, then muttered, "You. Are. No. Help." She smirked even more.

She was about to say something, maybe to help me through this brother-problem, but then her image dissipated into nothing. I was staring at the face of an eerie skull, greek fire was curling out of its mouth and eye-sockets. I screamed, and jumped back. Iris' voice rang out clear and slightly amused, "If you would like to continue your IM, please toss in one golden drachma."

I heard knocking on my cabins' door. I turned and walked up to it, opening my door. Mrs. O' Leary ran out, barking and whining. Percy stood in front of me, looking worried. "Hey, I don't think you'll care, but your brother's in the infirmary." I groaned, then asked what Jesse did to hurt himself. "After fighting you, he started to seem woozy. He practically fell on his face, but Chiron helped him. Then, he grabbed his plate, threw it into the fire, and collapsed beside the hearth onto a burning coal. The Ares campers took him to the infirmary since he was unconscious. He has been ever since." Now, I was worried. I realized Mrs. O' Leary had ran into the Big House towards the infirmary. I followed Percy towards the Big House, not sure I wanted to see my unconscious brother.

Jesse's POV:

I knew I was in bed. That I'd been carried in by grumbling Ares campers. And that I'd had the most dreadful dream of my life.

It had started with a pain in my head. Not a burning pain, but a pain as if I'd been thrown into a wall. In the dream, I'd opened my eyes and had seen a huge Cyclops glaring at me with its one eye. It wore normal mortal clothes: an ugly shirt that said **I Eat Demigods For Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner**, ratty jeans, and oddly enough, Nike shoes (Did Nike know about this?). The Cyclops' huge brown eye looked me over, "I've never tasted Hermes' spawn before." Hey. Wait a sec. Hermes' spawn? I was a child of _Hades_, so who was _I _right now?

Then I heard a voice from my mouth answer, "Um, I don't taste very great. But, I think Demeter's kids taste like fruit and veggies. . . ?" I knew that voice! It was Max's! I looked down, and realized I was wearing a bright red shirt with a yellow caduceus on it. Max had said this shirt was for a medical-thing because he wanted to be a doctor, yet it resembled his father! Wow, was I stupid. How had I not known that?

The Cyclops huffed. "I've tasted Demeter children. It was bad experience. Didn't taste anything like tasty greens from garden." I felt the urge to laugh, but I guess Max didn't because I was held back.

I heard a voice in my head ask: _Jesse, is that you? Ew, are you inside me?_

I thought this was weird, talking to his thinking-self while I was in him, but answered: _Yeah, I think. Gross, I know. Um, so. You're a son of Hermes. . ._

_Yeah, daddy's the traveler-man with the winged-shoes. And, lemme guess. You're daddy is the Lord of the Dead? _

_Yeah, how'd ya know? Is it that obvious to everybody else?_

_Naw. But, you're mind is full of ways on how to kill this Cyclops, so I just thought your dad would be him. _

The Cyclops realized that Max/Me had been quiet for a long time. "Why so quiet? Do you know Demeter child?"

"Um, no. I was just. . . Thinking." Inside Max's mind, I laughed. _Heh, you _aren't _lying._

All of a sudden I felt something smack me hard in the face. Not Max, me. In Now-Time. I grimaced, feeling myself leave Max to fend off the Cyclops with more confusing questions.

My eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see Nico staring down at me, then heard someone distant - who I now knew as Percy, son of Poseidon - shout, "He's okay!" Everyone in the infirmary cheered. I realized somehow the _entire camp _was inside the infirmary, along with satyrs, naiads, and wood nymphs. Mrs. O' Leary howled happily. Mr. D groaned, "Ah. He's alive? Holy Zeus, I'm out of here." Mr. D stomped out of the room, his only son stomping off with him.

Nico looked me over. "Hey, um, you alright?" I was wondering if he was thinking the same thing as me: _This is __**VERY **__awkward. _

I didn't answer, just sat up. It hurt to sit, all of my muscles ached in pain as if I'd been barbecued. My hand immediately went to my forehead, and I found a terribly crisp burn. I winced, and Nico grabbed my hand. "It's going to hurt; It isn't fully healed." I nodded, then looked around. That blonde girl stood next to Percy - her name was Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and was off-limits because her and Percy had a 'serious-thing going on'. Grover - the satyr I'd seen my first time here - stood next to some other satyrs. I saw a kid with upturned eyebrows, brown curly hair, and a sarcastic smile. I knew he was a son of Hermes. Maybe he knew who Max was.

"Hey, kid." I pointed at the son of Hermes. He sort of looked offended. "Do you know a guy named Max Tyler? Is he missing?" The boy's face lost the stupid grin, and along with the rest of the Hermes campers, he looked down at the floor. The boy didn't answer me.

Nico looked me in my hazel eyes. "Why?" The way he said it kind of made me remember almost burning him to death, but I quickly dispersed the idea. I needed Nico to help me save Max, or he would die, and I'd feel guilty for the rest of my miserable short demigod life.

I took a deep breath. Then muttered pretty loudly, "I had a dream." I knew I sounded like Martian Luther King Jr. saying his speech to the world, but I kept talking, "I was Max, and I was in a stone-cave-thingy. There was a Cyclops and we had a really stupid conversation about which demigod would taste better." I got weird looks from all the campers. I was about to say something when a Demeter camper asked, "Who do you think would taste better?" I didn't answer, but the way realization crossed each of the Demeter children's faces told me they'd figured it out. I'd better check my food and make sure there were no poisonous mushrooms and plants in it tonight.

A Hermes camper shouted, "What about Max? Is the Cyclops going to eat him? 'Cause if he is, the Cyclops is going to barf him up, because it is a proven fact that Hermes children taste terrible." All Hermes children nodded in agreement.

An Athena camper shouted, "It's because none of you have seen soap, or taken one step _near _a shower! Well, except Travis Stoll, he used it to get rid of the _'forever make-up' _from the generous Aphrodite cabin!" All the campers' faces lit up, as if remembering something I didn't.

Chiron, as a white centaur, clopped forward. "Jesse, I think you need to consult the Oracle, as in Rachel. She will give a prophecy so you can go on a quest. Maybe even save your friend on the way." I didn't like way he said 'maybe' as in maybe I wouldn't be able to save him. But, before I knew it, I was standing in front of a cave, Rachel's cave. I shouted, "Rachel? Hey! Rachel! I need a prophecy! Please?" I felt like an intruder, but I walked into the cold cave, my fingers making a dusty trail as I led myself in, one hand on the wall.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try my best to think of a prophecy, but if you guys could help me out, I'd appreciate it. Thank you all! And if you'd like to check out Jesse Dread and the Olympians by Cherry-Blossom129, I'd appreciate it too.**


	5. Jesse Gets A Prophecy, Nico relives Past

**Jesse's POV:**

I shouted, "Rachel? Hey! Rachel! I need a prophecy! Please?" I felt like an intruder, but I walked into the cold cave, my fingers making a dusty trail as I led myself in, one hand on the wall.

I turned a corner, my fingers brushing against a wooden doorframe. I stepped onto neon pink-purple carpet into a colorful room. Paintings of Greek gods, monsters, and demigod heroes hung on the walls. Achilles stood in front of an army, pointing his arm into the air, signaling a charge. Peruses held a huge polished shield and Hermes' sword (the one used to kill Argus, the all-seeing); Peruses was in mid-swing, Hermes' sword aimed at Medusa's head. There were more pictures, one including Heracles and his 12 labors, but I couldn't name them all, and this chapter _isn't long enough. _

I looked around the bright-colored room, and found a young girl sitting in front of a painting easel. In the painting, a boy with black hair and green eyes stood next to a curly-blonde-haired girl with gray eyes (Percy and Annabeth); they stood in front of a young man with short-cropped sandy hair and gold/blue eyes. Blood seeped through the young man's shirt as he stabbed himself. The greek symbols appeared: which translated to my mind's eye as: Hero's Death. I looked the painter over: She had reddish-brown hair that ended in long curls down her back. She wore a pink baggy sweatshirt, and ripped paint-splattered jeans. Her converse were neon orange, but you could see purple-paint had splattered on them once or twice. When she turned, I saw her very few freckles that shone faintly across the bridge of her nose and her big light-green eyes. She smiled, and said, "Hi, I'm Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The new Oracle, and you look new, too. Your name?"

"Uh - Jesse Dread. Son of uh - Hades." I stuttered over my words, staring at her. She smiled, then held out her hand. I shook it, feeling my stomach do flips and flops.

"So, you want a prophecy. For a quest? Ask me something about 'destiny', and I'll ramble your prophecy."

I nodded. "Uh - what is my destiny or something?" The second I said 'destiny' her eyes glowed neon green; way brighter than her normal light-green, and started to say something I knew was the prophecy:

"_When Dark and Light become One,_

_Revenge is made by Hades' son._

_When Fire and Shadow destroy the loved,_

_You must pray to the heavens to seek help from above. _

_You shall save the son of the Messenger God,_

_You shall realize too late that he is a fraud,_

_And lie on your Death Bed sooner than thought._

_But be brought to life by a Heart full of Love,"_

When Rachel was finished, she almost collapsed into her painting, but I grabbed her before she could. I picked her up and dragged her to a neon-colored bed, and plopped her down. I don't know about any of you, but that prophecy was freaking long. No wonder Rachel was passed out on the bed, _I _wanted to pass out from thinking about what the prophecy _meant_. I walked out of the cave, my head down, thinking hard. _When Dark and Light become One_. Who was Dark? It could be me, my brother, or my dad. And Light? A son or daughter of Apollo or Helios maybe? _Revenge is made by Hades' son_. Why would we want revenge? My mother was safe. My brother didn't talk about his family. Hades might want revenge; but it said Hades' _son._

I kept walking, trying to think, but instead ran into Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Chiron. Chiron looked me over, "Did you get the prophecy?" I nodded. They all had eager faces on, ready to listen.

I told them the entire prophecy, and Chiron's face turned grim. Annabeth had a thinking face on, and both Percy and Nico looked confused. "_When Dark and Light became One_," Annabeth mused. "It could mean: When Dark and Light _make_ One. As in. . ." Percy giggled. Nico made a disgusted face. Then, I figured it out.

"Ew! That is gross! I am 14! And, Nico is 15! That is not happening!" I shouted. Annabeth glared at me.

"I didn't finish. Dark and Light. One of you two would want revenge, hence _Revenge is made by Hades' son. _So, maybe Light sheds some _light _on what you want revenge on." I watched Nico's face darken, and saw him fidget uncomfortably. Before I could ask him what his problem was, Percy started talking, "That makes sense. And, _When Fire and Shadow destroy the loved_, it must mean Jesse's power kills someone. You love."

Annabeth nodded. "Hey, Percy. I'm rubbing off on you; your brain isn't _that _full of kelp, anymore." Annabeth and Percy shared a knowing look, and laughed. Must be an inside joke, 'cause I don't understand what's going on.

"_You must pray to the heavens to seek help from above._" Chiron mumbled. "Zeus must help you out here. He _is _the god of the Heavens, as well as the sky. I don't understand what he'd help you with; he despises his brother, Hades."

"_You shall save the son of the Messenger God, You shall realize too late that he is a fraud,_" I mused. "So, we save Max, since he's a son of Hermes. But, he's a fraud? A fraud's like a fake. So, we shouldn't save him?" Annabeth shook her head, "The words of the Oracle have double meanings. It doesn't mean you shouldn't save him. It means when time passes, you'll realize what this line means. If you try to avoid this line, it won't work. The Fates will make it happen, whether you like it or not."

"_And lie on your Death Bed sooner than thought. But be brought to life by a Heart full of Love._" Nico murmured. "So, um, we die? Wow, I'm so breaking down the door to hit the road for this stupid quest. Thanks, Apollo!" Nico shouted the last part, only to make a ray of sunlight flash down on him, burning my eyes. In a flash of light, I watched a scene. A terrifying scene. Hades, my father, stood next to a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. Hades held a young girl's hand, and carried a young boy on his back, as if he was offering a piggy-back ride. The woman smiled, then looked at the stairs. "I forgot my purse. Wait one second." Before she got up the stairs, Hades grabbed her hand. "Wait." He croaked, worry-lines showing on his forehead. She looked at him, smiled, eased his hand off her hand, and walked up the stairs. Hades looked frightened, and eased the young boy off his back, and held both his children's hands tightly. I watched in horror, as the building collapsed. Not on Hades and the two kids; he had made a shadow-force-field (which was really awesome! I need to learn to do that!); I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. Someone had died. The woman. Hades' face turned as dark as night, he was gritting his teeth, tears spilling from his eyes. I watched a woman in hippie-clothes appear in front of Hades, she stood on the collapsed building. I could smell ozone in the air, lighting. The hippie-woman looked at Hades, no emotion on her pale young face. "What have you done?" Hades roared in horror and sorrow.

The woman answered, "The Fates have chosen her fate. I only predict the future; I can not stop it, Lord Hades." Hades growled in his throat, "You have ruined her life; now you shall never leave yours." Hades roared like a Neumann Lion, dark magic swirling around the hippie-woman. The vision vanished into white light. I heard Apollo's voice say, "_You seek revenge, Nico. Your mother died by lightning. Do not take it out on the gods; You were never to be born. But, Jesse, you seek the revenge as well. On Zeus. But you can not kill a god; not the King of Gods, to be precise. But, Jesse and Nico, revenge isn't as sweet as victory. And you shall gain victory on this quest, much of it. Do not let revenge rule your life; do not end up like Luke. You have so much potential. Live up to the expectations._" I don't know how Apollo knew so much about me or my brother, but he was right. I did want revenge on Zeus. I don't know why I craved it so much, but it was always in the back of my head. I could always help my father win the throne of Olympus; but it would destroy the balance of power. It happened once before with Hades; never to happen again.

We all stood in silence, watching Apollo's light rays disappear behind a fluffy cloud. I looked up at Annabeth, "You were right. The light shed some light on what who we seeked revenge on. Both one god. But, we cant do anything about it; we cant kill Zeus." Nico was staring at me.

"I know what I want revenge on; but do you?" I didn't answer. I was scared. And I didn't want my only brother, only friends, and my fellow centaur to know. If they did; they'd never speak to me again. They would think I was exactly like Luke Castellan: the boy who was filled with so much resentment of the gods, that he helped Kronos rise, then ended up killing himself in the end, to save everyone. I wasn't like him. I didn't feel resentment towards Hades. Or the other gods. Zeus just ticked me off, made me lose it. For some reason I hated him. But in this stupid quest, I'd help from the 'Heavens'. Which, ironically, was him. Yeah, when I die, I really want to see his face staring down at me saying, "I was going to kill you; but now I don't have to! Have a great death in hell!"

So, instead of answering, I said, "I'm tired. 'Going to go back to the cabin to catch a few Z's." I stomped off to my cabin, collapsed on the bed, and actually dreamt. But, of my death.


	6. Jesse And His Crazy Dreams

Jesse's POV:

I thought that when I'd fall asleep, I'd have one of those dreams where I was Max. But, I didn't. I dreamt of my own death. Maybe even some of the quest. And, to tell you the truth: It felt all too real.

I stood next to Nico. He was breathing hard, and was bleeding. He was holding a black-bladed knife tightly; I could hear him whispering, "We're going to be okay. We're going to be okay." I felt myself bleeding, and looking down to my chest, I could see what looked like a knife-slash. My hands burned with black flames; Nico had summoned an entire army of skeletal warriors. But, no one, was expecting what happened next. A girl with blonde hair and startling gray eyes ran in front of us. She had a startled look on her face, and she was gripping a long bronze sword. I heard her scream, "Jesse!", and that's when I felt a sharp prick in my lower back. I doubled over in pain; blood dripped from my shirt, soaking me. I cried out in agony, and felt Nico grab me. He started screaming in ancient greek; maybe it was a curse, or a pray. I couldn't hear; I was losing life every second I took one breath. I was gasping for breath when we all turned around to face a tall young man with brown hair. His eyes were the color of fresh-cut grass; by the iris was a circle of brown. He grinned evilly, laughing like a madman. "Ah, Jesse Dread. Nice to see you again. Oh, you don't look too good. But, you'll look better in your Sunday best at that dank old funeral home. Goodbye, Jesse. Goodbye." He repeated saying goodbye, then made a gesture as if he were stabbing the air. I felt my heart burst, my life drain onto the floor. I collapsed, and in my last moments, I watched the man disappear into thin air, leaving me with a skeletal army, a depressed brother who looked ready to slam his knife into _his _back, and a girl who was crying.

I leapt up from my bed, breathing heavy, slamming my hand against my chest. Whew, I was still breathing, and my heart was still beating. I was as alive as a son of Hades could be. I sat up on my bed, grimacing as I stood up. My back had a terrible pain in it, as if I'd been whacked with an ax. I groaned. I pressed my hand against the pain in my back, applying pressure. When I brought my hand back to my face, it was beet-red. Seeing my own blood made me almost black out, but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I breathed deeply, once, twice, three times. I was okay. All I had to do was walk out of this dark depressing cabin and into the sun. I would be fine. . .

Wow, I am such a bad lair. Even to myself.

The second my foot touched the pine porch, I basically fell on my face. Now, my knees were burning from new cuts, my back blood was everywhere, and I felt like an idiot. Some people had started laughing and muttering about how Hades' kids were clumsy. I just stood up, limped toward the Big House, and pretended like I didn't know I was leaving a red painful trail behind. It is never that easy.

The exact second I was sneaking up to the Big House porch, I heard Travis Stoll scream, "Omigods, Connor, look! It's Jesse Dread! Let's go talk to him! Let's follow this red trail. . ." I grimaced as I stopped limping, and turned to face the two goofy expressions of Travis and Connor Stoll. Their mops of brown curls were all messy and in their big round brown eyes. They didn't look so mischievous when they saw me. "Whoa - I mean, hi." Travis started. "We thought we were following a kid who got pummeled by Clarisse. But, we found you. This is awkward." Connor finished. They both started whistling, stepping away from me slowly. Then, they ran super fast like, well, Hermes, and ended up yelling, "We didn't see anything! Jesse is not bloody! Do not look in that direction!" Of course, all attention was on me. Thanks, Stoll brothers.

I tried to look menacing, like, a grisly bear or something. I glared at everyone, and walked away. Only to be stopped again. "Hey, Jesse, are you alright?" I heard Will, from the Apollo cabin, ask. I nodded without turning around. I could hear him and somebody else struggling to catch up with me. "Hey, you're pretty fast for a bleeding, limping boy. Hey, Riley! Can you come here for a sec?"

The door of the Big House was thrown open to reveal a girl with curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes; and I knew her. I'd met her. In my dreams. She wore an orange CHB tank-top, long boot-cut jeans, and bright red converse. A long bronze sword was buckled to her side; and she smiled. I swear, that smile could out-shine Apollo any day. But, her smile was so bright, I blacked out. Only to dream again. Yay for Dead Boy.

This dream was of Max (my mind has to mix it up a bit). I was Max again, and was staring at a young teenager with brown hair and grass-green eyes, and if I wasn't imagining things, he had a brown circle around his iris. The teen smiled, showing long pointed teeth. I felt Max (or was it me?) shudder.

_Hey, Max. Jesse again. What are you doing? _My mind asked.

No reply.

_Hello? Am I talking to myself?_

_Yes, you are. _An evil voice growled. And, if I wasn't crazy, the voice was coming from the teen. _No, Jesse, you are not crazy. Just stupid. Irritable. Idiotic. Half-dead. All the above._

_Well, thanks, Mr. Obvious. You officially have a Hater. Can I dream something not creepy for once? _The teen grinned like a madman, then brought out a thread of blue electric yarn, and gold-and-silver shears. I remembered Percy talking about the first time he'd met the Fates. They used electric blue yarn as your lifeline, and shears to cut it short.

The teen's face turned serious as he talked, "Usually the Fates do this dirty work for your father. Killing people before they have a chance to thrive. But I. . . _found _them. Yes, I found them. Don't go asking those wrinkled hags - they'd probably deny it. Or accuse you of stealing them under their noses." For some odd reason, he wasn't talking with his mind. He was speaking verbally, something my dream-self couldn't do. "Do you know how easy it is to kill someone? I could cut this thread right now, save you a worse death soon to come. What do you say, Jesse? It would be utterly painless. You're asleep, anyways. No harm to your body, what-so-ever." He narrowed his eyes, and whispered, "No pain. No tears. No blood. Just one snip. . ." He seemed temped to snip the yarn, but stopped himself. He looked into my eyes, and I saw something. His eyes flashed like strobe lights, and I was soon consumed by the devastating picture. I stood beside Nico and Riley. Riley and Nico were staring down at something. A body. I looked down at it: tousled black hair surrounding a pale handsome face, black clothes except for an orange t-shirt, and dark converse. Problem was: the boy had something underneath him. Something red that was growing. The boy was bleeding. And, I was the boy. But, I was standing next to Nico and Riley. I looked down at myself: I was pale, misty, air. I was a ghost.

"Is he dead?" Riley asked, seeming to be taking it in hard.

"No, if he was, I'd feel a like a pang in my chest. He must be asleep still. I wonder what he's dreaming about. . ." Nico trailed off, looking into space. _If only you knew. . ._

"Then, he needs to wake up. C'mon, you have to help me." Riley and Nico walked up to my limp body, shaking it. I felt myself shaking, as if I was in the currents of a tornado, or in the middle of a raging hurricane. I saw a face form next to me, the boy with the strobe-light eyes. He grinned showing his long fangs. _This is your future, Jesse. We will meet again. And next time will be our last._ The boy vanished as soon as he had come, and I awoke in a room. The infirmary. Riley and Nico were hovering over me. "You okay?" Nico asked. I nodded, barely holding back the yelp escaped my mouth. I looked to my arm. A phrase burned in my flesh: 

"Next," Riley mused. "What is that suppose to mean?" I felt uneasiness fill my face. I was _next_. Next for what? Next to die? That's ironic, considering who I am. Great. I am Next. I sound like John Smith from _I am Number Four_. Maybe I'll be like him; meet a pretty girl named Number Six, and ride off in a car to save the world with my mutant-dog and best friend. Heh, if only being a half-blood were as easy as being an alien.

I can dream, can't I?

**A/N: I really liked this chapter; the **_**I am Number Four **_**simile is my favorite. The phrase means: NEXT in Greek if you didn't already know that. Bye, thanks everyone for reading! **

**I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile so: I Do Not Own PJO. I Wish I Did, But Rick Riordan Does. Thank You for listening to my BORING disclaimer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Jesse Meets The Neamean Lion

**Jesse's POV:**

So, let's recap, shall we? I woke up in the infirmary after my stupid dream about my future, blah, blah, blah. And, then, the phrase NEXT was burned into my flesh, you got that right? So, I should probably tell you what happened next.

Okay, this is what happened:

Riley and Nico were staring at my arm. Riley seemed to be analyzing it with her gray eyes, breathing in and out deeply. Nico was rubbing his chin, trying his best to act like he was thinking. Eventually, Riley looked at my pale face, and said, "Do you know what it means?" I furrowed my brow, failing epically to do what my brother was doing. "Um. . . I am Next?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. Riley rolled her eyes, while Nico shook his head, clearly disappointed.

"Well, of course, dumb-ass. What I meant was, why are you next? Why is NEXT imprinted in your skin?" Riley replied, her voice like a knife. I just shrugged in reply to her question, which got me a glare from guess-who.

Riley walked away from my infirmary bed and sat down on a plastic chair. She was doing an awesome impression of _The Thinker_. Riley was rubbing her chin, her legs crossed, her eyes looking distant. I could almost see the gray and bronze gears turning in her overloaded brain. She kept muttering, "What does it mean?" and "How can _he _be _it_?" I didn't like how I was being called an _it_.

Then, someone clopped into the room. I looked up to see a white stallion/semi-tall man with thinning hair and a bushy beard. Chiron. He smiled at me, but his eyes weren't smiling. They were frowning in distaste. "Ah, Jesse, you're awake. Do you feel any better?" I tried to hide the letters, but he'd already seen them. He scowled, clearly thinking. "Why is NEXT in your skin?" So, I told him the story. . . And the dream. Riley and Chiron shared a glance, but acted like they didn't know anything. Chiron looked back up to my face, "You will have to start your quest soon. Nico is for sure going with you, and Riley volunteered. Can Riley come with you?"

Riley eyed me, waiting for an answer. I thought, _Why not? Not like a little girl can do too much damage. _I said, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Riley stood up, clearly enjoying how she would go on a quest. "I gotta go pack! What will I need? My baseball cap, my knife, my pictures, my maps, my old paperback novel. . ." Riley ran out of the infirmary, and into the Athena cabin. I could hear cheers and 'hurrahs!' from where I sat. Nico grimaced, "Maybe that wasn't a good idea." I shrugged, couldn't stop her now. Chiron smiled, his old-I've-seen-everything eyes twinkling in amusement. He patted my shoulder, and clopped out of the room.

I stood on the crest of Half-Blood Hill, waiting for Riley and Nico. An onyx-black Messenger bag was slung over my shoulder (it was from the Hermes cabin. . . I've checked for traps!) and filled with tons of stolen goods. A sleeping bag which shrunk to the size of my palm was tucked beneath a blanket; a plastic baggie was filled with ambrosia and a canteen was filled with honey-colored nectar; a Spiderman watch which turned into a shield was tucked in one of the pockets; and extra pairs of clothes were in Wrinkle-Free containers (which were surprisingly very light-weight.) I played with a couple of greek coins which were in my pockets, flipping them over to see Zeus' face or the Empire State Building. A black sword the color of shadows was strapped to my belt, digging into my thigh.

Argus walked over to me, his blue eyes all looking at me. A couple blinked; others stared blankly at nothing. But some seemed happy, winking at me from behind dark green clothes. He stood beside me, twirling his keys. I looked up at him, wondering if I should tell him something that would help break the tension. The second I opened my mouth, Riley came running down the hill, carrying a large Messenger bag with an Owl rhinestoned onto the cover. She grinned at me, baiting me to say something about it. I kept my mouth shut.

"So, are you excited?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, absolutely. What's not to be excited about hurtling to your death in a Strawberry's van to save your best friend who may or may not be your friend." My voice dripped with sarcasm. Riley sighed as my brother made his way toward us.

Nico wore black camo-shorts, a black Skulls-and-Crossbones t-shirt, and his old skull ring on his finger. He had a bulky Messenger bag on his shoulder, and seemed to be having trouble lifting it. I walked over to him, and he gave me the bag. I swear, the bag almost ripped my arm out of its socket.

"Jeez, man! What do you have in here? Bricks?" He grinned slyly. "No. I have shadows and souls. Duh." I stared at him, the life draining from my face. He laughed, clearly enjoying my 'enthusiasm'. The bad thing is: He never told me if he was joking or not.

Argus took us to the van, making sure we had everything. He didn't talk, though. Just gave us a look, which really was a million looks, that asked the question for him. He took his seat in the front as he zoomed away, leaving black smoky exhaust in our wake.

Riley blobbed on and on about some guy named Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin, saying he was '_so _hot' and 'totally kissable'. I told her he was a player and dated different girls every week. She glared, and asked if I was one of them. Let's just say, she's going to meet some of my buddies from the other side tonight.

We kept driving for a while, hitting bumps and going way over the speed limit. Argus didn't seem to care that we were still half-mortal and could easily die in a car crash. Riley didn't seem phased; Argus must drive like he's on a high-speed chase from the cops all the time.

Nico was whistling How You Remind Me really loud in my ear. I glared at him, eventually shoving my hand over his mouth. I could feel him grin, and continue trying to whistle. After a while, he'd realized that he could use his tongue against me. He licked my palm, applying saliva and Nico germs onto my poor hand. I yelped, jumped up, and wailed, "He licked me! Omigods, get it off!" I wiped my hand violently on my pant-leg. Riley laughed, "Ah, does poor Jesse have 'cooties?'" I glared, still wiping my hand. I sat on the other side of Riley, so me and my brother were separated. She didn't seem to like the idea. But, I didn't move.

Argus stopped the van. He looked back at us, and mumbled something like, "Get out." We piled out of the truck, standing in front of a big, brown-bricked apartment. _My _apartment. I stared at it for a little bit. Then, stepped through the big brass doors. I stalked toward the elevator, waited for Riley and Nico, and clicked the UP button. I clicked the number of my apartment. Nico looked at me weird, "What are we doing?"

"Visiting my mom. She'll want to know I'm okay. I've been missing for seven days," I whisper the last part. I hope my mom noticed I was gone. I was silently praying she hadn't called the police, FBI, and SWAT team this time.

I walked up to the door with the black chrome numbers: 122. My hand balled up into a fist, and knocked on the door. No answer. I tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't budge. That was odd. Mom always was home at this time of hour; she only left at night. It was early morning, and the sun should've been shining like crazy in there. I smelt something inside my apartment room: Ozone. Bitter ozone. My hands shook as I lifted the Welcome mat, to reveal a skull-headed key. I ignored Nico's 'cool' and stuck the key in, turning the knob. I heard a screech, a bone-chilling screech. On the other side of the door, I was face-to-face with a big, metallic-haired lion, fire curled on its tongue. My eyes darted to the room: it was destroyed and on fire. I heard Riley stifle a scream and Nico gasp. I shoved past the Lion, rushing into the room. "Mom!" I yelled, hoping if she was in here, she'd hear me. "Mom! Where are you?" Panic engulfed me, crushing my chest. I ran into her bedroom, and was almost knocked off my feet. The door was engulfed in flame. _Black _flame. Shit!

I looked around wildly, and grabbed a vase. I brought it up over my head, and jammed it into the door. I heard a defiant _Crack! _and slammed my hand into the torn wood. My hand grasped the knob, and I turned. The door was open! I looked inside. No sign of Mom. Dang it, that was a waste.

Roar! I turned to see the lion stalking behind me. It grinned, showing off its freaky-sharp canines. Its beady black eyes were the color of shadow, of black flame. The lion licked its lips, as if to say, _I'm hungry. You're a snack. How do you think this is going to go?_ I knew I should have been scared. But the only thing I felt was blinding fury.

I raced toward the beast, flames licking my fingers. I pointed my hand toward the Lion, and shot a black torrent toward its blood-caked mane. The fire bounced off the big cat, ricocheting back to me. It slammed to my chest, shoving me into the wall. I kept my eyes open, and turned my head. My eyes darted around the room. Where was my idiot brother when I needed him? I shook the uneasiness off. They were fine. Probably debating how I'll die: deep-fried or eaten alive.

I looked at Lion in its eyes. I realized its coat glittered like gold, its claws as long as knives. I racked my brain for anything about a metallic lion. The Neamean Lion. Percy had killed it a couple years ago; how'd he kill it though? It's mouth was vulnerable, he'd thrown his sword into its mouth, killing it. That's it!

I struggled to un-attach myself from the wall. My clothes were melted into the plaster; the rudder-soles of my black tennis-shoes were stuck to the wood floor. My hands seemed to melt into the wall as well; I ended up blowing on them, struggling to keep them room-temperature. The Lion grinned his You-know-I-can-kill-you-but-enjoy-this-too-much grin. The Lion was up close-and-personal, I could smell his morning-breath (trust me, I almost gagged.)

A thought came to my head. My shirt and shoes were stuck. That was it. I started to bring my feet out of my shoes when I heard someone yell, "Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!" My brother walked out of the kitchen, pots and pans tied onto him with nylon-rope and belts. He held his bag of shadows/souls, like he was ready to attack Captain Hook. The Lion didn't even turn around; it was watching my expression. I kept it expressionless, but my eyes were staring at Nico. He looked like an two year-old playing some sad excuse for the Trojan War. I felt the Lion lick its lips. Both of my feet were out of my shoes. I brought them up to my chest, and kicked. The monster flailed, falling back against the glass coffee table.

I worked quickly; ripping my hands out of the wall (ow), then ripping my shirt off. I left it hanging against the wall, and took my sword off my belt. I whirled around toward the dazed beast, swirling my sword over my head like I'd done it for years. I dug my knee into the monsters' stomach, causing it to yelp, and dug my sword into its mouth. Before the sword hilt even touched its red tongue, it bellowed fire. I closed my eyes; feeling myself burn. I stifled the scream, seeing as if I did scream like a girl, I would embarrass myself in front of Riley. I felt a paw smack my face, clawing deep into my cheek. Two paws whipped my chest, leaving dark claw-marks the length of my arm. When the fire dimmed, I jammed the sword into its mouth. Yes! It's dead!

I watched it disintegrate into power, which floated out the door. I doubled over in pain, feeling blood mix with burns. I groaned in pain, listening for someone to ask if I was okay. Nobody did.

I looked up. My brother wasn't in the room. "Nico. . . Riley. . ?" I squeaked. Nobody answered again. I realized I was alone, and bleeding. I saw my canteen in my bag. Nectar! I dragged myself over to it, bringing the tip to my lips. I devoured it, slurping and sipping noisily. After I drank the canteen dry, I laid on my back on the wooden floor. I felt my burns disappear, the cuts turn to scars, the scars to nothing. I felt content; like I could fall asleep forever and never wake up. Then, I remembered. Riley and Nico. My mom. I sat up so fast, I saw flashing lights. Where were they?

**Hey! Sorry for not updating! I was on vacation, then had orientation, an then it was my Gramma's bday on top of everything! I also had tonz of pool-parties w/ cute guys, so I was super busy! ;D Thanks for being supportive, readers! I know it's a cliff-hanger, but I thought you guys deserved another chapter! GO JESSE DREAD!**


	8. Jesse's Mommy and Photo Albums

**Jesse's POV:**

Then, I remembered. Riley and Nico. My mom. I sat up so fast, I saw flashing lights. Where were they?

I numbly stood up, walking toward the kitchen. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blonde. Riley. I turned toward it, to be greeted by a knife-to-the-throat. She glared with her intense gray eyes. I looked at her weird, "Um, Riley? What are you doing?" She pressed the cold bronze against my wind-pipe.

"How are you still alive?" She growled. "You should be dead. Nico!" Nico walked in through the doorway, his expression grim. He held up two things: the empty canteen, and a burnt picture of three people. I recognized it. It was of me when I was a baby, my mom, and. . . My dad. His face was smudged, but you could see the obvious things: his black tousled hair, his hazel eyes, and his high cheek-bones. I felt my eyes widen. The only person that was burned, was my mom.

Riley smacked me across the face. I turned toward her abruptly. "What?" I snapped. She looked surprised, but turned serious once again. "You drank that _entire _bottle of Nectar? You are so stupid!" She huffed, smacking me _again._ She got ready to smack me a third time, but I grabbed her wrist. "Okay, listen. I know I shouldn't have drank all of it, but I did. No turning back now, right?" I turned to Nico. "Where's my mom? Did you find her?" Nico looked me in the eye. "She's fine. A little burned, but fine." Relief flooded inside me. She was okay. . . But, how was that possible?

"My mom.. Is okay? But, the prophecy says I kill someone I love with shadow!" Riley sighed. "No, it says destroyed. You don't kill; you destroy. You destroyed the picture-her, not the real her. DUH!"

I thought about the possibilities of _not_ getting my eyes scratched out by owl claws if I smacked Riley back. My outlook of living wasn't very good. I closed that door of opportunity to die sooner, and just gave Riley a You're-Very-Annoying look. She just smirked, threw my hand off her wrist, and skipped into the living room. I realized I was watching her leave, with an amused expression. Nico looked at me, to Riley's retreating form, then back to me. A smug grin spread across his lips.

"Oooooohh. You are a naughty boy, Jesse James Dread. She is _way _too smart for you," He whispered tautly. I glared, my hands flared with newborn flames.

"You wanna say that again, dear brother?" I growled, the smoke filling my lungs. Nico shook his head, and walked into the living room. I smiled, smoldering my flames, and followed my comrades to my ruined living room.

The first thing I noticed in the room, was my shirt. It was just dangling there, in the wall. I walked over to it, yanking on the orange camp t-shirt. Nico tried to help, but he ended up sprawled in a mixture of blood, glass, and Nectar I spilled. Riley helped him up, then yanked along with me. She ripped my shirt out of the plaster in only two tugs. "Nico, you are such a wimp," Riley sneered. Nico glared, "You do know, I can summon the dead, right? And, they sure love girls with blonde hair and gray eyes. . . They LOVE them SO much." He gave a girly shriek. I covered my ears, shirt in hand. After Nico did his Riley impression, I put my shirt back on, as Riley and Nico argued. I only heard snip-its of the argument, but here it is:

Riley: Athena can kick your dads' ass.

Nico: No, Hades can kick your mothers' ass.

Riley: *gasp* That is so perverted! Your dad has a wife! Jeesh!

Nico: Riley, that is not what I meant. Look, can we stay on topic?

Riley: No, we cannot.

Nico: What? Why not?

Riley: We are both ADHD. It is not possible to stay on one topic. My mind is thinking twenty things at once. Would you like to know what I'm thinking?

Nico: No, but I have a bad feeling you're about to tell me.

Riley: Wow. Good job, Corpse Breath.

Nico: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. And don't call me that, Owl-Face.

Riley: _Really? _Oh, now I'm going to kick _your_ ass!

I watched Riley beat-up Nico. It was really funny. Riley had Nico pinned to the ground, screeching at him. I was about to go help them up, when I felt hands grip my shoulders. I looked down at them: French-tipped nails attached to long pale fingers. Then, I heard a voice: "Jesse? I-is that really you?" I turned around, forgetting about my brother and Riley.

My mother stood in front of me. Long straight black hair flowed down her shoulders, deep blue eyes stared at me like I was an alien, and her mouth

was a gigantic O. Then, I saw the burns and scratches. A deep brown burn was on her wrist, circling her bone. A red claw-cut was on her cheek, blood dribbled down the side of her face. Her clothes were covered in black-soot, and occasional scratches covered her pant legs. But, she cupped my chin in her hand, looked me over, and hugged the sorrow out of me. She wept into my black hair, tugging my clothes into place (always a perfectionist, even now), and smothering me with kisses. I cried with her, feeling anger swell inside me. My mom was hurt - _Because of me. I _was the demigod; _She _was the innocent mortal; _I _was suppose to be like Super-Man and save her. But. . . She was hurt. _It was my fault_.

She stopped crying, and looked me in the eye. "Do you know who your father is?" I nodded. She smiled - a peaceful happy smile, one I'd rarely seen. She hugged me again, and whispered, "Who're your friends?" My mom let me go, and I pointed to my brother. "This is Nico, my half-brother from camp," Nico waved from underneath a seething Riley. Mom waved back. "And, the girl who is beating Nico up, is Riley, Daughter of Athena." Riley beamed from her position, smiling and saying, "Hello, Ms. Dread." My mother smiled, and looked down at me. She whispered, "She's cute." I gave my mom a pleading look, "Mom, do not, and I repeat: Do not embarrass me."

"Okay, sweetie," She looked up one more time. "Hey! Riley, Nico, would you like to see naked baby pictures of Jesse in the bathtub?" Riley and Nico laughed. I gave my mom a horrified face, as she raced upstairs in search of embarrassing photo albums of baby Me.

Riley came over to me, slapping me on the back. "I like your mom. She's funny, and loves to embarrass you." I glared, which made her screech in laughter.

My mother races down the stairs, carrying about ten photo albums (I thought there was only one). She ushered Nico and Riley to the couch, to show them pictures. She cooed, "Oh, look! Here's Jesse as a baby. . ." and "Oh! And this is him on his 1st Birthday! He was covered in cake!" Riley and Nico laughed hysterically. I eventually walked over, because I saw my mom's expression change. I looked at the picture she was pointing at: four people stood in front of the Hollywood sign. Hades stood next to Mom; Mom held a baby (Me); and a tall high-schooler with flattened black hair, stood on the edge of the sign, pretending to fall off. Mom sighed deeply, and I had to ask, "Mom, who's that guy?" I pointed to the boy. Extreme sadness spread across my mother's face. "No one you know, Jesse." was all she said.

She looked up. "Argus must be waiting for you. Better hurry off, back to your quest. See ya, sweetie." My mom stood up, kissed me on my forehead, waved to my friends, and made her way up the stairs. I placed the skeleton key in my pocket, you know, just in case. We grabbed our bags, and trudged down the stairs, back to my damn quest.

**Yay! You met Jesse's MOMMY! I wonder who the mysterious boy is… ;D Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**PS: How does Mrs. Dread know so much? …**

**PPS: You know, you'd make my day happy, if you reviewed my story. **

**See the BLUE, **_**shiny**_** button with the little yellow talk-bubble? If you click it - looks around to make sure no one's listening - **_**It takes you to a Review box!**_** OMIGODS! **

**PPPS: I should do a disclaimer while I am here:**

**Me: Jesse is going to help us today. Jesse, can you please tell them I don't own PJO, or any of the characters. But you, Riley, Max, and your mom. **

**Jesse: *sighs* Okay. ILoveLukeC does not own anything with PJO. But Riley, Max, and my mom.**

**Me: I own you too. **

**Jesse: No! Nobody owns me! This is a free country!**

**Me: *sighs* Jesse, Thalia is right. Your Brain Cells Are All Dead. **

**Jesse: *pouts* You're mean! **

**Me: Don't be such a baby, Dead Boy!**

**Jesse: You can't call me that! Only Riley can!**

**Me: Oh, gods. I own Riley and you, so I can say anything!**

**Jesse: Ugh. Life is unfair. **

**Me: So, you heard it! I don't own PJO, but do own Jesse and Riley, and the other people I listed! You wish you were me!**

**Jesse: No they don't. Your life sucks.**

**Me: Would you SHUT UP?**

**Jesse: Whatever. . . *shadow-travels out***

**Me: Aww… I'm all alone. *Lights turn off* **_**And scared of the Dark. **_

**Hades: You're not alone anymore. :D**

**Me: (O.O) Hades? How'd you get in here?**

**Hades: ****J I have my Helm of Darkness. **

**Me: I should IM Hermes to steal that. . . Okay, um bye. This is a weird disclaimer, but bye. **

**Hades: Bye, people! Wish ILoveLukeC luck!**

**Me: If I'm missing next week, you know where to find me! *runs out of the room***

**Hades: L Dang it… Bye everybody. *flashes out***


	9. Jesse Meets the Daughter of Zeus

Jesse's POV:

I sat in the Strawberries Van for the second time that day. Riley and Nico didn't pester me with questions about the "Photo-Boy". I was wondering why my mother had never talked about him, or why she'd looked close to tears when I asked her. I'll have to ask the gods when I'm finished with this quest. Maybe Apollo could shed some _light _with a Haiku; Hades could search through his personal files down in the Underworld; and Zeus… Even though I hate his guts, could use his dumb magic powers and tell me.

I sat next to Riley. She kept looking at me, waiting for me to say something. Eventually Nico broke the silence, "What the Hades do we do now?" I shrugged. I didn't know. Riley answered the question, "Maybe, um, ask the Heavens for help? Or, um, ask Zeus. . . For help." She whispered the Zeus part, knowing how both of us hated him.

Nico perked up. "We'll have to. Zeus is the only god who can help us. Jesse, you in?"

Reasons Why I Hated Zeus:

1. Last summer, when I thought this all was a joke, I flipped him off. The entire summer it rained, until I said sorry. **(AN: This actually happened. I got mad, and did do this last year. It rained everyday until I said I was sorry, and wouldn't do it again.)**

2. Zeus thinks he's all loved and powerful. But, have you noticed how Hera can kick his ass when she's PO'd? If he's scared of his wife, he isn't very powerful.

3. When he gets mad, he just brings out his little lightning bolt and shocks someone, or something. Anger-issues much?

4. He just ticks me off. He's like, 'Ha, I'm bigger than you, puny little mortal! I can squish you like a tiny ant!'

5. But, I needed his help. So, I was going to have to pray that he would never read this, and never vaporize me into dust.

I sighed, then turned to Riley. Nico was watching me, intrigued. "Okay, sure. We'll ask him for help. Only, because we're saving Max. That's the only reason why." They both nodded, seeming happy that I'd agreed. Argus' eye on his neck gave me a quizzical look. Nico said, "So, now we pray to Zeus?"

"Um, I guess so." We all closed our eyes (except Argus, because that would take forever). I thought: _Look, Zeus. I know you hate me. I'm not very fond of you, either. But, I need your help. Max Tyler, son of Hermes, also _your _grandson, is supposed to be killed. I don't know when, or how, but you need to help me find him. Thanks, Uncle. Oh, and if it helps, the prophecy said I was supposed to die! Bye!_

I opened my eyes. Riley was smiling, and Nico was blushing. I narrowed my eyes at Nico. "What is wrong with you, bro?" Argus' eyes were twinkling like stars. Then, I turned to the window. A girl was walking toward the Van, a silver bow slung over her shoulder. She had punk-rock spiky-black hair, a silver tiara around her forehead, blue electric eyes, a black shirt that said Sparky in silver sparkled, and skinny jeans. She trudged toward the Van in her black converse, swinging the door open, and sitting next to a crimson-cheeked Nico. "You owe me, Nico," She growled. "I got so close to killing a rare Spike-Tailed drakon." **(AN: I don't know if there really is one, so DO NOT Google it! But, it is rare. I made it up! If you do own it… Um, sorry…)**

Riley smiled, and gave the girl a hug. "Hey Thalia!" Thalia returned the hug. Nico got a brief hug, too. Then, Thalia turned to me. "This is your brother? He doesn't look Dread-ful, Nico. He looks like you." Thalia laughed at Nico's expression. "'Kidding."

I looked at Nico. He thought I was Dread-ful? I'll show him Dread-ful! And, in front of his girlfriend! Muhahaha! I am so Evil!

Thalia interpreted my thoughts, "Okay, I'm here. Where do we go to find your friend?" I shrugged. "I asked your dad to tell us."

"Well, um, Dad?" She put her hands in a praying motion. She nodded her head, as if her dad were answering her. She opened her eyes, "We have to go down Main Street. Take two left turns, one right turn, go straight, turn down the road that says Dead-End, and when you see a brick building that says One-Eye, One Man Factory. That is where we'll find Max Tyler."

Argus sped off, following Thalia's instructions perfectly. When we stopped, I got out first. I tried to communicate with Max. Something was cutting it off. Nico helped Thalia and Riley out of the Van. Argus stayed in the front seat, and mumbled, "I'll come in if you need it." We nodded, thanked him, and rushed into the building.

I was finally going to see Max again.

**Hey! How'd you all like this chapter? Thalia, Thalia, Thalia! Hey, don't worry! Poseidon and Zeus (Zeus doesn't hate me anymore!) told Hades to leave me alone! **

**Disclaimer: Luke and Percy are helping me with the disclaimer! Hehe, Luke!**

**Luke: Um, hi. *Waves awkwardly***

**Percy: Wait, Luke, didn't you die?**

**Me: Percy! Shut up, I'm talking to Luke! *turns to Luke, and smiles flirtingly* Hi!**

**Percy: You cant talk to me like that, sis! (Yes, I think I'm a daughter of Poseidon! Got a problem with that?) **

**Me: *waves away Percy's comment* Okay, Luke, can you take the honors of telling everyone I don't own PJO, but do own Jesse, Riley, the rare Spike-Tailed drakon (if no1 else does), and Max Tyler. But, unfortunately, not you… **

**Luke: Um, ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO. But does own Jesse, Riley, the drakon-thingy, and Max Tyler. And, fortunately, not me. **

**Me: Luke, you adlibbed the last part. *giggles like a fan-girl***

**Luke: I know…**

**Percy: I'm still here…**

**Me: Percy, can you leave me and Luke alone, please? *giggles again***

**Percy: Yeah, sure, sis. Luke, good luck. *walks out of Poseidon cabin***

**Luke: No! Percy! I'm sorry I tried killing you multiple times! I was hopped up on Kronos juice! Help me! Oh dear Zeus, help me!**

**Me: Finally… We are… **_**Alone!**_** *outlines Luke's scar with thumb***

**Luke: … **

**Me: Hehe! *turns off lights; sudden smooching noises***

**Percy: *walks back in; flips on lights* Hey, um, I forgot my sword and sheil- *sees me and Luke making out on his bed* Oh, um, I don't need protection. *turns to you reading this* So, you've been scarred for life. I'll have to have the 'Talk' with my sister, and Luke is somehow enjoying his make-out session (must be the Kronos juice). I hope you do not have nightmares, and that you know ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO. **

**Me: *stops making out with Luke* Thanks for reading!**

**Luke: *shoots you a Help-Me look***

**Hehe! I needed to make this my disclaimer! I Love Luke Castellan (even though he has a scar, dies in The Last Olympian, and is taken over by Kronos!) I hope you all liked the disclaimer, oh, and the story!**

**Review, please! Even though I am crazy, hopped up on pickles, love Luke Castellan, think Percy is my brother, fantasize about **_**everything**_**, and read PJO books like they are Sally's blue chocolate-chip cookies! **


	10. To The Rescue!

**Omigods! I got SO many nice reviews this morning! You are all so AWESOME! Thank you 4 reading this story! (BTW: I will do my famous disclaimer after! Hehe, Don't worry! Luke is fine!)**

Riley's POV:

I stood in between Thalia and Jesse. Me and Thalia chatted and asked questions about what was going on (I explained how Annabeth and Percy were hitting it off! She was SO excited!) and then Nico had to interrupt our conversation on if Unicorns exist, by saying, "You know what Unicorns are?"

"Well, duh." I answered. "Unicorns are legendary animals commonly portrayed as a white horse with a goat's beard and a long, pointed, spiraling horn sticking out of its forehead. It was first mentioned by the ancient Greeks, and is a symbol of purity and grace. It could only be captured by a virgin, and the horn was said to heal sickness and disperse poison from wells." **(AN: I got this off Google. I'm not as smart as Riley!) **

Nico and Jesse exchanged glances. "No, actually," Jesse drawled. "It's a fancy horse with a fork stuck in it's head." Nico and Jesse slapped each other a sloppy high-five, as Thalia and I rolled our eyes.

Jesse gave me a smile, which made me blush red. His smile grew wider as he saw my cheeks turn color, which made Thalia give me an unnerving glance. I knew what she was thinking: Riley Catcher _blushing? _This is something I rarely see.

I gave Jesse a glare, and said, "Keep going, Skull-Head. This is your friend we're saving! Get a move on!" Jesse's smile wavered, and he regained his Idiot Status. He nodded abruptly, and speed-walked with his brother to the door of One-Eye, One Man Factory.

Thalia turned to me. "Is there something you haven't told me, Riley?"

I shook my head, trying not to look into her blue electric eyes. She kept looking at me, and I had to get it out of my system: "I think… I have a deadly crush on Hades' fire-wielding idiotic son." Thalia sighed, but gripped my shoulder.

"Don't tell Artemis, but you're not the only one." I looked up at her big blue orbs, with wide gray eyes. "I… Think I like Nico. If you tell him, I swear on the River Styx, I'll electrify you. Is that clear?" I smiled, and nodded. Same old Thalia.

"C'mon, Riles. We cant let the boys have all the fun, now can we?" I laughed along with her, as we ran toward the building.

Jesse's POV:

The second I walked into the building, leaving the girls behind to have a 'Chat', I stubbed my toe, rammed my knee into a stone statue of a scared little girl at the age of eight, scarped my hand from stopping its fall, and banged my head into something that felt like warm flesh.

Nico yanked me backward. Thalia and Riley were back, and Thalia was staring at the statue of the little girl. She gasped at its sight, but Nico held her back. "Don't, Thalia. It's a trap. If you touch it, it signals the Cyclops." Thalia stopped abruptly, her face creased in worry. Riley tried calming her down, pulling her back to look in her eyes, whispering reassuring words. Nico looked me over, "Are you alright, Jesse?"

I shook my head, "Did I touch something? When I fell?" Nico didn't answer, but grabbed my hand and pressed it against the statue. I felt my hand burning, and clenched my teeth. Didn't Nico just explain to Thalia _not_ to touch the statue? Why was I?

The statue glowed gold, then it turned into a living, breathing little girl. She looked startled and panicked, and let out a tiny scream. Thalia shoved me out the way, and ran to the little girl. "Are you hurt? Come here, sweetie, I won't hurt you." The girl ran into her arms, and hugged her fiercely. The little girl cried hysterically, and Thalia hushed her. She kissed her hand, and brought it to the girl's forehead. She whispered, "To Artemis and the Hunters." The girl shimmered in silver light, and disappeared. She turned back to us. "It's a Hunter thing." Nico nodded, and stepped through the doorway that led to the factory. Riley looked scared, like a deer in front of headlights. I gave her a reassuring smile, and grabbed her hand. Riley looked surprised, then blushed, and gave my hand a squeeze. I walked beside her into the factory, with Thalia close behind.

_~La la la, inside the factory!~ (Still Jesse's POV!)_

The factory was the most hideous thing I'd ever seen (and that's saying something). The walls were covered in chipped red paint, or I hoped it was paint. Conveyer belts covered most of the ground, some moving and some not. Huge red structures covered the walls, like the ones that painters use to wash skyscraper windows. Big machines with bellowing flames stood alone like brooding monsters. Thalia was shaking in anticipation as we looked around, Nico comforted her. Riley squeezed my hand repeatly, as if it was showing her that she wasn't alone. It made me feel better.

I looked around, feeling stupid for not knowing what to do now. Nico shot me a glare, like, _Do Something, Man!_

So, I yelled, "Max? Max! Hey, Cyclops! It's Jesse Dread, the stupid son of Hades!" Thalia and Riley smiled at me. But their smiles disappeared when I heard a voice behind me whisper, "Jesse?" I turned around, still holding Riley's hand. My best friend stood behind me.

His brown hair was greasy and messy, but still seemed to stay in its usual Beiber-cut. His eyes glowed like fresh-cut grass, but… What was weird was around his black iris was a circle of brown… I shook a chill off my spine.

He also wore his tattered red-Hermes-logo shirt, and tattered jeans. "Max…?"

He smiled, but I could tell it was forced. Behind him was a huge shadow, and I saw something shine white. The white was a eye. It was a Cyclops. I let go of Riley's hand, and grabbed my sword. I twirled it, so that the pointed edge was aimed at the Cyclops' eye. I heard it growl deep in its throat, like a dog would. It pushed Max out of the way, who gladly obliged. The Cyclops zeroed in on me, and laughed stupidly. "You so small, so wimpy. How you feared by god of Olympus?" I narrowed my eyes, "What? Feared by the god of Olympus? I'm feared by…Zeus?" The Cyclops nodded, and breathed out stinky fish breath. I gagged, which made the Cyclops get a goofy-grin. "Ha, you funny. I let you go with no fight. Go home with girlies and dummies. I let you go. No fight." Riley, Nico, and Thalia exchanged glances. I nodded, and said, "Okay. Thanks, Cyclops. We'll just go…"

I walked over to Max, grabbed one of his arms, and put it on my shoulder. Nico raced over, and did the same thing. The girls walked in front of us, as we exited the One-Eye, One-Man Factory.

There was one thought on my mind: When was Max going to strike?

**Woo-hoo! Max Tyler is BACKK! But… He's suppose to be a traitor! Oh no! **

**Please, REVIEW! (I LOVE TO READ YOUR REVEIWS!) I start school on August 10****th****, but I promise! Jesse Dread will live on; His story MUST be told!**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**Me: Luke had to go back to Elysium, so I will talk with my brother, Percy! *Applause***

**Percy: I was here yesterday, why am I here again?**

**Me: Because, people think your stupidity is funny. **

**Percy: That's not something you should say to the Savior of Olympus!**

**Me: I had to listen to the 'Talk' and watch videos about 'it', just because I made-out with Luke! I can say anything about you!**

**Percy: No, you can't!**

**Me: Percy is twenty, and still sucks his thumb! He has a teddy-bear named Heracles, because he thinks it will protect him from nightmares! He talks and drools an ocean in his sleep! He- *Percy covers mouth with hand***

**Percy: ILoveLukeC does not own PJO or Unicorns. She does own Jesse, Riley, and Max. **

**Me: *shoves hand off* Hey, Percy…? Do you think Luke is cute? **

**Percy: No, I hate him. **

**Me: But, do you think he's **_**cute?**_

**Percy: I'm not gay!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* We don't know that, do we Thumb-Sucker? You dating Annabeth could just be fake, like on Easy A!**

**Percy: Who let you watch that?**

**Me: It was one of the movies I had to watch yesterday! You picked it out!**

**Percy: Oh… Well, then. Never mind.**

**Me: Bye! I'll update soon!**

**Percy: *gets up, but falls back into chair***

**Me: Jeez, walk much, Ocean-Drool?**

**Review!**


	11. What Are You Thinking?

**Max's POV:**

I fought the urge the smack the Hades out of Jesse. My stupid excuse for a Cyclops didn't even _try _to eat him! The Cyclops just growled, laughed, and let him go without a fight! It took months to make that fight when I 'disappeared' look real! And, Jesse didn't even _act _like he was suspicious!

It was a completely different story with Nico, Thalia, and Riley. Jesse's girlfriend sure was something. She was a know-it-all, a child of Athena, a smart-alik. And when I killed Jesse, she would be _my _first girlfriend. I bet our kids would be hot!

Jesse and Nico were carrying me to the Strawberries Van. I greeted Argus with a heavy hello, and slumped into my seat. Time to plot Jesse's death… I'd already shone him a snip-it; there was no way her could stop me from killing him.

**Riley's POV: **

After we brought Max into the Van, he didn't talk at all. He just sat there, in his little corner of the world, and thought. Jesse tried to strike up a conversation, but Max would either glare or ignore him. What a friend, Jesse.

**Thalia's POV: **

I'll tell you all the truth: I may not know Jesse enough, but I know a bad friend. That's why I hung out with Luke when I was on the run, he was a good friend. Annabeth was, too. But, Max Tyler? _Puh-lease_.__Max Tyler was as friendly as a gorgon on a bad hair day. And trust me, I'd met some.

**Nico's POV:**

Jesse seemed super nervous in the Van. He kept tugging at his clothes, sweeping his hair out of his face, tapping his Converse on the aluminum floor. He tried talking to his friend, but eventually stopped because the conversation was going _nowhere. _Max looked up at Riley, and winked. She seemed revolted, and made a gagging gesture with her hand. Jesse looked like he was boiling in his seat, but kept his cool. Thalia looked ready to stand up, and smack Max across the face. Me? I was singing If You're Going Through Hell (Before The Devil Even Knows) by Rodney Atkins on high volume in my head. I was rocking my head back and forth violently, and I got a lot of raised eyebrows. Most of them were from Argus. I just smiled, gave a thumbs-up that signaled that I was still sane, and continued rocking out to invisible music.

**Jesse's POV: **

I thumbed my fingers together, trying to stop acting like a nervous mess. Did Max hate me for leaving him to get eaten by the Cyclops? Did he hate me for not putting up a fight for him? Why was he ignoring me like I was invisible? What was wrong with his eyes…?

The dreams flashed back. The boy with the fangs and the green eyes with the brown circle, who promised to kill me. The Cyclops saying he would eat Max, but didn't. The way the Cyclops had attacked so abruptly, so sudden, and had disappeared with Max before I could comprehend what had happened. The prophecy repeated in my mind: _You shall save the son of the Messenger God, you shall realize to late that he is a fraud. _I remembered saying, "A fraud's like a fake."

I shook it off. Max wouldn't betray me. He was my best friend, through thick and thin. He wouldn't hurt me, not after I saved him. Right?

**Hey, hey, hey! This chapter is basically their thoughts, if you didn't notice! Even I think Max Tyler is a jerk, so you can put that in reviews! Poor Riley, she's getting hit on by that creep.. And Jesse seems so CONFUSED. **

**PS: OMIGODS! I START SCHOOL TOMARROW! AHHH!**

**PPS: The only good thing about starting school is that my Social Studies teacher is SO cool!**

**PPPS: Even though I am going to school, I **_**will **_**update!**

**PPPPS: Disclaimer time! :D**

**Me: Hello. It is I, ILoveLukeC. I know you are wondering who I invited today. Well, it **_**isn't **_**Percy. That jerk told Chiron and Mr. D I was making fun of him, and now I am on dish-washing duty for five weeks. So, I invited Leo Valdez and Piper McLean.**

**Leo: Hey! *grins stupidly***

**Piper: Uh, hi. *waves***

**Me: Leo, before we continue, why are you so weird?**

**Leo: Because, it's very fun. I am a very fun, very weird person. And, I'm very proud. **

**Me: Good for you, Valdez. Now, Piper, do you like Jason?**

**Piper: What is this, the Spanish Intuition?**

**Me: Could you answer the question?**

**Piper: See! There you go again!**

**Leo: Piper, just answer the **_**English**_** question!**

**Piper: I'm not going to admit to the world that I love Jason!**

**Me: *smiles* Ha! You answered the question! I asked you if you **_**liked **_**him! Not **_**love! **_**Yes! *Hurrah!***

**Piper: That's not fair!**

**Me: Life's not fair! *clears throat* Okay, Leo, can you tell the world that I don't own PJO. But do own Jesse, Riley, and Max.**

**Leo: ILoveLeoV doesn't own PJO, but does own-**

**Me: Leo! It's ILove**_**LukeC!**_** Not ILoveLeoV!**

**Leo: *pouts* Okay. ILoveLukeC… Doesn't own PJO. But does own Jesse, Riley, and Max. Happy now?**

**Me: Very, thank you. **

***Percy walks on stage, covered in mud* **

**Me: Ew, Percy, get off my stage! You're cleaning that!**

**Percy: Who in the Hades put **_**mud **_**over my bedroom door? **

**Me: *gasp* That could've hit me!**

**Percy: *face-palm* Who **_**did it?**_

***Stoll brothers fall over laughing in their seats***

**Connor: *sobs tears of laughter* I **_**can't **_**believe you fell for that!**

**Travis: That was classic! Percy, you look so mad! **

**Connor: Hey, Travis? If he's always dry in water, how will he get the mud off?**

***Stoll brothers continue to laugh and point***

**Percy: Oh, you are DEAD! *runs after the screaming Stoll brothers***

**Me: Percy, you can't sue me if you slip! *turns attention back to you* That is all. **

***Everybody laughs and points as the Stoll brothers get pushed into the Sound***

**Haha! Yeah! Fight The Power! Review!**


	12. Jiley

**ILoveLukeC is suffering from First Day of School syndrome. The side-effects include: screaming randomly, singing 'Wheels on the Bus', running around like an idiot. That is all. If you have different symptoms like, playing with your purple invisible monkey, you are hallucinating. **

Jesse's POV:

I stood up on a speed bump. My head felt heavy and dizzy. _Fraud = Fake. Fake = Max. Max = Best friend. Best friend Enemy. _**(Another side-effect: Randomly exploding Math terms.) **

It all clicked, like it was a puzzle. My head swirled. I know what I'd said moments before: It wasn't possible Max would betray me. But, what else would explain this? He wouldn't talk to me. If he did… I could see fangs. He was the guy from my nightmares: He was the boy who would kill me.

I started hyperventilating. I was trying to breathe, trying to keep cool. Trying not to run over to Max and toss him out the Van window. Riley stood up, and grabbed my arm. "Jesse, what's wrong?" I didn't answer. I was looking for an exit. The window. I could jump through and end up road kill. The door? I'd tumble out and probably break my head. How about the passenger-side door? Argus would stop me. That only left the ceiling hatch. If Argus didn't hit any speed-bumps, I was fine.

I went right to work. I grabbed the hatch from my tip-toes, turned the Emergency stick, and lifted myself up. This was crazy. What was I doing? I felt light-headed, and almost toppled off the top of the Van. I heard Riley yell, "Jesse! What are you doing?" I shook off a feeling to jump off the van to my death, and slid back in. Nico and Thalia came over and smacked my upside the head, but hugged me. Riley did something totally different. She raced up to me, hugged me like there was no tomorrow, turned her head to face me, and kissed me. She _kissed _me. _K-I-S-S-E-D. _Tongue and everything. We swapped spit for about thirty more seconds, full and intense, her pouring her soul and feelings into me, me pushing my fears and secrets into her. We pulled away, and she hugged me a bit more. She whispered, "Don't scare me like that again, Dead Boy."

"No promises," I whispered into her ear. Max stood up, his face red, and his eyes burning like hot coals. I gave him a weird look, and saw Nico stride over to him. He brought his hand back, and slapped Max across the face. "That's for almost killing my brother," He growled. Then he kicked Max in the stomach, "That's for making me carry you to the Van." Nico turned to me and Riley, "Sorry, but he got into your mind. That's how you got crazy, and tried jumping out the Van." I nodded, mumbled a thanks, and looked down at Max. This ride would be peaceful; he was knocked out.

The Van drove through the gate of Camp Half-Blood. Apollo-kid medics ran over to take Max to the infirmary from his 'unknown bumps and bruises'. I walked out, holding Riley's hand, that sent the Aphrodite cabin into a fit of squeals. I heard 'You two are so cute together!' and 'Lucky!' from the sons and daughters of the Love goddess. Drew didn't look pleased, but she was watching Max carefully. Uh oh. I watched Nico walk up to her, and have a heated conversation. Drew slumped, and stomped her way to the Aphrodite cabin. Nico winked at me, and sent a thumbs-up. I smiled, I don't have to worry about Drax (Drew + Max) anytime soon. Thank the gods of Olympus.

Annabeth and Percy ran over. Annabeth gave me a friendly smile, saw Riley and my fingers intertwined, and lost some of her cool calm self. Riley smiled at me, her back pack over her shoulder, and said, "I gotta un-pack. See you at the campfire?" I smiled, "Absolutely." She smiled, hugged Annabeth and Percy, and raced to her cabin, with her siblings close behind. Annabeth lost her happy smile, and turned toward me. All friendliness gone. "Look, Dead Boy. I have nothing against you, okay? But I swear on the River Styx, if you break Riles' heart, or get her hurt in _anyway_, I will snap you like a twig. Got it?" Percy looked at her kind of weird, he looked kind of scared. I nodded, and said, "Okay. You can trust me." She got her smile back. "Sorry I came onto you hard. But, she's my younger sister. I want to protect her. But, since I can't, you'll have to." She gave me a hug that killed all the air in my lungs, and skipped toward her cabin. Percy stood in front of me, standing there uncomfortably. "Uh, word of advice? Annabeth never lies. So, don't let anything bad happen to Riley. Or you're screwed." He turned his back on me, and walked toward the beach. I just stood there, thinking.

I walked over to my cabin, opened the door, and dragged my bag over to my bed. I unattached my sword, and placed it on my bed-side table. I sat on the black-silk sheeted bed, and laid back. I breathed in the cool damp air. I played with my Spider-Man watch, fiddling with the time. I clicked a button, and it became my shield. I clicked the button once again, and it became normal. I put it on my wrist. If I was going to die, I might as well be prepared. I stood back up, tossed my Wrinkle-Free containers full of clothes I hadn't touched under my bed, and slung my backpack over a skull. I grabbed my sword, stared at my reflection, and felt someone tap my back. I whirled around, to see Riley laughing. She held a NY Yankees cap in her hand. "Ha! You should have seen your face!" She stifled her maniac laughter. "Where'd you come from?" I asked. She smiled secretly. "If you must know," She drawled. "I was wandering around, asked Annabeth for her invisibility cap, and wanted to see you." She smiled again. "I was wondering… What did Annabeth say to you after I left?" I shrugged, and mumbled something about Mr. D winning pinochle for the first time, and she said that was nice. That she liked Change. That Change was good.

What would she say if I said that Change isn't always good? That Change sometimes meant dieing? That Change separated friends, made them want to kill you? What would she say then?

Hopefully she would understand. Hopefully she would think what I said meant something. Because, I was going to die. I wasn't wasting my breath on nothing. I was wasting it on her.

**Jesse knows! Yay! But, oh no! Max is still.. Out there…**

**PS: Thankyou Reviewers! Especially WiseGirl1313! You've replied to every chapter! For your prize… You get a hand-shake from my Monkey! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I was going to invite the Stoll brother today, but unfortunately, they have been in the infirmary all day. So, I invited Clovis and Drew!**

**Clovis: *snores in seat* **

**Drew: *examines her finger-nails* I'm only here because you said a shirtless Jason and a bathtub full of perfume was on the stage. **

**Me: Drew, this may be a **_**huge **_**surprise to you, but I lied. *claps hands next to Clovis' ear* Wake up!**

**Clovis: *eyes shoot open* Unicorn, don't eat me!**

**Me: What?**

**Drew: *rolls eyes while putting on makeup***

**Me: Okay, Clovis. Whatever. Can you stay awake?**

**Clovis: Mayb… *eyes close, heavy snoring***

**Me: That answers that question. Drew, since you are the only one awake, can you please tell everybody I don't own PJO. But do own Jesse, Riley, and Max.**

**Drew: Wait, before I do, can you answer a question?**

**Me: Yes, I just did.**

**Drew: *rolls eyes* NO! Why am I so mean in your story?**

**Me: *sighs* Because your mean **_**anyways. **_**That's why Jason likes Piper, and not you!**

**Drew: So, I have to act like Piper? Not care about what people say behind my back, and wear Dumpster clothes?**

**Me: Okay! Can someone **_**else **_**please tell everyone I don't own PJO?**

**Max: I will! Hi, Drew! *winks***

**Me: Max! Continue!**

**Max: ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO, but does own Jesse, Riley, and me!**

**Me: Thank you! Drew, take Clovis off the stage!**

**Drew: EW! NO WAY! *runs off stage***

**Me: *sighs***

***Percy walks onto stage***

**Percy: You look tired.**

**Me: No duh, Seaweed Brain! I woke up at 6:10 for school, had to walk through school, pretend like I was enjoying school, and com home from school!**

**Percy: … So in other words, you're having a bad day.**

**Me: Yeah. *puts arms in the air* Can you carry me to bed?**

**Percy: *sighs* I guess, c'mon kiddo. *picks me up, and walks to cabin***

***lights flash off, snoring grows quiet***

**Clovis: Uh, Unicorn? Can I go back to slee… *snores***

**Yay! The End! Review!**


	13. Meet Brad The Raddest

**Jesse's POV:**

I walked with Riley toward the camp-fire. When we both sat onto a log with Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy, the fire grew tall and bright orange. Riley smiled, and squeezed my hand. I could feel excitement radiating off everyone; as a son of Hades, I guess I could do that, you know, smell fear.

Riley and Thalia, along with a not very eager Annabeth, ran to get some s'mores. The Apollo kids all started to sing some crazy song about Midas getting donkey-ears from their father, when a kid with Beiber-style blonde hair raced over to me. He tripped, got a face full of dirt, but stood up and continued walking toward me. He didn't seem fazed by falling, until an Ares camper yelled, "Walk much, Pixie-Dust?" The kids' eyes glowed faintly. The Ares camper, some kid named Rick, was picked off his log by an invisible force, and thrown in the lake. Some people laughed; most didn't dare. The kid continued walking, eventually plopping down beside me.

The kids' eyes stopped glowing when Rick resurfaced. Rick ran over to the Ares' logs, hiding behind Clarisse. The kid turned toward me, and smiled. His shaggy Beiber-hair was in his silver/gold eyes. Yes, his eyes were a mixture of those colors, changing like when a sun ray touches the ripples of a pond. He wore a ripped CHB t-shirt, and baggy jeans. A brown pouch hung around his neck. And, if I wasn't mistaken, one of those magician-wands was sticking out of his pocket. Basically, he looked like Harry Potter, with a Beiber-do and without the glasses.

I stared at him, and said, "Um… Are you a Harry Potter wannabe?"

He looked offended. "_No. _And if you ever call me that again, I swear, I will toss you in the lake like a rag doll. Anyway, I am not a wizard. More like a…Magician!" He pulled a dove out of sleeve, and handed it to an Aphrodite girl. She squealed, and ran off to show her friends. "I am the son of Hecate. Yes, a minor goddess, but a goddess of Awesomeness!" He fist-pumped the air.

"I thought she was the goddess of Magic," I stated.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Are all Hades kids this stupid? She. Is. The. Goddess. Of. Magic!" He snapped his fingers, and purple dust followed his hands. He wrote something out in purple: MGIAC. I raised an eyebrow, and said, "I'm dyslectic, Magic Boy. What is that suppose to say?"

The kid rolled his eyes. "Nothing." He snapped his fingers, and the words turned into butterflies. "My name is Brad Rad. Yes, it rythmes. No need to point it out; I've known my entire life! You can call me Brad, or Brad the Raddest. Which one?" I stared at him, eventually holding my hand up, and saying, "Brad's fine." He seemed disappointed that I hadn't used his pet name, but his face lit up again.

"So, Jesse Dread. How was your quest? And, what's up with your friend over there-" He jerked his thumb toward Max and his scowling gaze. "He seems about as grumpy as Clarisse on her period."

I glanced at Max. He was slumped forward, a stick in his hand, scribbling something into the sand. When he locked eyes with me, he hastily rubbed the sole of his shoe over whatever he was drawing. He gave me a fake smile, but it wasn't really a smile. More like an evil smirk.

"Hey, um, Jesse who's you're friend?" I heard Riley ask from behind me. She was holding two half-melted s'mores. I looked at Brad, then back to Riley. Before I could answer, Brad stood up, and held a hand out.

"Brad Rad, at your service, madam. Son of Hecate. And a very good _charmer._" He raised his eyebrows, as if that was attractive. He twirled his old-school wand, which turned into a bouquet of roses. He handed them to Riley, who stood there with her chocolate-smothered s'mores. He picked up a s'more - _my s'more_ - and popped it in his mouth. He handed Riley the flowers, as if eating my snack and trading it for roses was the best deal yet. Riley raised an eyebrow at me, and all I could do was count to 10. If I blew Brad up, Hecate would probably kill me with a rabies-infected rabbit from her black-n-red top hat. And, I don't know about you, but being bit by a diseased bunny would really suck.

Brad tossed the roses over his shoulder, and girls ran over and started to fight for them. He sighed, and gave me a disappointed look. "She's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and you ate my freaking s'more." I growled.

"I'm so sorry. Your poor s'more is being digested in my stomach." He looked up, and glared at somebody. "Oh, great. Riley, you didn't tell Jesse who you use to date?"

Riley looked uncomfortable. She mumbled no, but I could barely hear her. A big guy was right in my level of gaze, glaring at me through dark black eyes. "What're you doing with my ex?" I wanted to say something manly, but the first thing that came to mind was: "Jeez, get a breath mint. Who's your godly parent, the god of Body Odor?" I felt like gagging. I really did. This guy smelt like a combination of sweaty socks and donkey butt.

The guys' eyes turned into angry slits. His jet-black hair flowed down his shoulders, like the curls of ebony waves. He flexed his muscles right next to Riley, which made her roll her eyes. That's when the guy blew up in my face.

"So! Jesse Dread! You're datin' my girl?" He made fists, like he was ready to punch my guts out. "I don't like competition!"

I rolled my eyes. "No duh. I'm dating Riley, and like to _touch _her. And _kiss _her. And you know what? She don't _miss_ you." I flipped the finger, and laughed. The kid eyes burned like Hestia's hearth. He raced toward me, but I dodged his attack, and he ran head first into a log. I smiled, but saw Riley's face. She looked worried. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. The kid sat up groggily, but stood up like, _That didn't faze me!_

I felt bad. He was just a stupid kid who lost more brain cells, because he ran into a log. I gazed at him with pity. I really shouldn't be letting him make a fool of himself. Even the Apollo cabin had stopped singing to watch. And they never did that! I looked at him, and said, "I don't want to fight you."

The kid glared. "But I do." He ran at me, swinging out his sword. I ducked, his sword sweeping over where my head had been. _That was close! _My eyes swept through the crowd. They landed on Max. He was standing there, smiling, murmuring words under his breath. His eyes glowed red, and if I focused closely, I could see the tips of blood-tipped fangs. I looked back at Riley's ex. Yep, red eyes. Awesome.

I scanned the crowd some more. Brad smiled at me, and waved. I mouthed, _Dude, help me out! _He smiled and nodded. His eyes glowed goldish, and he began whispering. Before I knew it, Riley's ex was looking confused. He looked at me and said, "Do I know you?" I shook my head, and he nodded. "Okay." He walked away, the Ares campers screaming 'Wimp!' I walked over to Brad, and whispered, "Thanks! You saved my ass!"

Brad smiled. "No problemo! Just one thing." He held his hands up mysteriously, and cards appeared in his hands. "Pick a card."

I uncertainly picked a black card. Four hearts covered the corners of the card. I felt uneasy. I looked at the black letters: CLAL EM BARD THE RDADSET.

"What does this say, Brad?" I asked.

"It says, 'Call Me Brad The Raddest.'" He grinned at me, his gold/silver eyes tap-dancing in the light of the fire.

**Sorry I haven't updated in about a week! I've been having a bad week, but I decided to make a new chapter! And, isn't Brad Rad awesome?**

**Disclaimer: Brad and Rick are going to be my disclaimer people! **

**Rick: Whatever.**

**Brad: Hey! I'm so Rad!**

**Me: I made Brad and Rick up! I had a crazy dream last night, and Brad was my boyfriend and Rick was jealous. Yeah, I don't know how I came up with it…**

**Brad: Did I like magic tricks in your dream? *flashes me a smile***

**Me: If you did, you didn't show me them. (Thank the gods!) **

**Rick: Why was I jealous of you and Brad, like making out?**

**Me: How am I suppose to know? I don't control my dreams!**

**Brad: … Maybe you do… Are you a daughter of Morpheus?**

**Me: No, I don't sleep all day. And, my dreams aren't **_**that**_** vivid.**

**Rick: Why was I jealous?**

**Me: I don't know, Rick! *turns to Brad* Brad, can you tell the world I don't own PJO. But do own Jesse, Riley, Max, you, and Rick.**

**Brad: But, I don't want to! I want to do… MAGIC!**

**Rick: I'll do it. **

**Brad: Ew! You Can't **_**do it **_**with her! She's too young, and me and her and Dream-Dating!**

**Rick: You are such an idiot. *sighs* Why does your dream-self like him? You could do so much better.**

**Me: Could someone do my disclaimer?**

**Rick and Brad: ME! *they glare at each other***

**Rick: ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO-**

**Brad: But, does own Jesse, Riley, Max, me and… Rick. :P**

**Rick: You cut me off!**

**Brad: Yeah I did!**

**Rick: Grr…**

**Brad: I'll toss you in the lake again!**

**Me: Thanks for reading! *runs off stage to stop Brad from drowning Rick in the Sound***

**REVIEW!**


	14. The Daily Lives of the Demigods

**Riley's POV:**

After meeting 'Brad the Rad', Jesse walked me to the Athena cabin. He kissed me goodnight, gave me a long hug, and then walked to his own cabin. Annabeth and the rest of my siblings were gawking out the window. It was fun to give 'The Planners' something unexpected.

When I walked into the cabin, the first thing I heard was: "Riley, Mom would so kill you if she knew you were dating Jesse." My older brother Nate, stood in front of his bunk, arms crossed over his chest. I sighed, and plopped down on my gray-silk bed-spread. "Nate, no need to go 'Parental' on me. I know the drill. You tell Mom, I get in trouble, me and Jesse break-up, and I secretly date him behind everybody's backs." I played with a loose gray thread poking from my pillow. I glanced at Nate, only to realize that Malcolm was glaring at me from his position by the window. "What?" I asked, totally aware of the many gray eyes staring me down.

"Mom always said you planned too much," Malcolm mumbled, his keen eyes watching me fidget.

Annabeth walked toward me, and sat on my bunk. "Riley…" She started. I knew where this was going. Every Athena camper knew what this meant. It meant… The Talk. "You and Jesse…are getting…cozy." She started, glancing uneasily at the younger campers. "And that means that Jesse will want to try new things… They may not be new to him… But they are to you…"

"Omigods! Ew, Annabeth! That is _so _gross!" I screeched, and covered my eyes with my hands. "I am _NOT _stupid enough to get knocked up by Hades' spawn! And if we did try, we'd use protection!"

Malcolm and Nate had to stop the rest of the younger campers from laughing. I looked up at my younger brother, Jake. "What's so funny?"

He giggled, brushing blonde locks away from his gray eyes. "Would you use armor or a shield?"

**Brad's POV:**

I sat in the middle of the floor of my cabin. Lit candles sent an eerie glow through the room. I sat criss-cross apple-sauce, my back to the door. I hummed softly. My eyes were closed; my body relaxing. I really loved mediating. It was like counting to 10 for Hecate children. It was peaceful, and nothing could disturb-

The door creaked noisily, as my siblings piled in. They all gazed ay me with silver eyes (at night our eyes were silver, like the moon. In the morning, they were gold like the sun. It was like… _Magic._) I kept humming, not wanting them to disturb me. This was my only not-crazy time, and I liked to enjoy it in peace.

"We saw you talking to Jesse at the campfire," My oldest sister, Carmen, replied.

"I hope so. I made my aura pretty obvious," I said, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, _too _obvious, Brad. You threw Rick into the Sound. We are suppose to use our powers rarely. If Zeus found out about your foolish attempt at magic, he would most certainly kill you. Do you understand?"

I felt like rolling my eyes. Carmen was too serious. She needed to get out more; be more fun. If she went to Worlds of Fun with me, she would probably tell me how many rides were dangerous and unsafe. Which is basically all of them, so Worlds of Fun would have to be called Worlds of Lame.

I opened my eyes, and Carmen said, "Light's out, everybody. And, Brad? No more magical candles. You'll burn the cabin down. _Again._"

**Jesse's POV:**

I opened my cabin door, feeling uneasy. The Athena cabin was really imitating. Especially when Malcolm is giving you secret threats with his eyes.

I slipped off my shoes, and wiggled my toes. I changed into Skull-pattern pajama bottoms, and took my shirt off. I wadded it into a ball and threw my dirty clothes into the hamper. Mrs. O' Leary slept by the foot of my bed. She whined softly, as if she were having an unwelcome nightmare.

_Snap!_

Mrs. O' Leary sat up abruptly. My head swiveled to the window. Maybe a monster got lose? Or a Harpy found my 6-pack of Coke? I quietly advanced to the window, sword in hand. I leaned my palm against the cool glass. I slid it open, and popped my head out. Where was the noise?

In a bush, I saw two people tumble out. A girl and a guy. The girl was _way _too young for the guy, but I won't judge. The guy and the chick were making out in front of my window. If I had a microwave and a packet of buttered popcorn, I'd be set!

The guy turned to face me. His hazel eyes grew wide, and he stopped kissing the girl. The girl turned, showing off her spiky-black hair. Her blue eyes grew the size of Oreos, and I couldn't help but find them both familiar. Then, I felt myself say, "Thalia? Nico?"

Thalia stepped toward the window, held a hand up, and said, "You didn't see anything. You thought a Harpy stole your illegal Coke pack. Go to sleep."

Nico chugged down a can of Coke. "Yeah, go to sleep. You're so tired."

I felt myself listen to them, but I didn't fall asleep in my bed. I collapsed on my floor, with no memory of what had happened a few minutes before.

**Thalia's POV:**

Nico and I dragged Jesse to bed. I can't believe I made out with Nico di Angelo. And, in front of his brother! I had to use the Mist on poor Jesse, and he wouldn't recall what had happened. Nico kept eyeing me, and finally asked, "Do you think Artemis will find out?"

"She's a goddess, for Zeus's sake. Of course she'll find out. And, Dad will never forgive me. Zeus or Artemis will end up killing you. I'll be a reject to everyone, and no one will want me as a friend, and-"

Nico leaned in, and stopped my ranting, by kissing me. Like any tongue was going to help me out of this mess! I didn't pull back though. It was nice. Who thought the son of the God of the Dead would actually have minty breath? Not me, that's for sure.

I slept at Nico's that night. Sure, I could have slept in Artemis' glowing cabin, but, I couldn't stand the guilt. And I refused to sleep in my fathers' cabin. It was cold, unlivable, and to make matters worse, it had no bathroom.

I slept in Nico's bed, and he volunteered to sleep on the floor. He slept in a black Snuggie, and laid his head on Mrs. O' Leary. He was snoring in a couple of seconds. I looked at Jesse. He was slumped on the bed, like most Mist victims. I felt bad, because in the morning, he would have no Coke and no recollection of how I'd gotten in the cabin.

I closed my eyes. I was going on a trip through Hypnos' realm.

**Max's POV:**

I'd witnessed the whole thing. The kissing of the two 'Big Three' kids. Jesse seeing them. And then, Thalia using the Mist to her advantage. Jesse wouldn't remember anything. He wouldn't remember that I stole his Coke, or that Nico had drank my prize. I sat on a rough rock, a jagged edge scraping my thigh.

I drank a leftover can of Coke, sipping it favorably. I'd come to the Hades cabin to kill Jesse, but his idiot brother and that wicked huntress got in the way. I felt content after I drank the can, crushed it against my forehead, and tossed it over my shoulder. Like I really needed to save the environment. Once I killed Jesse, I'd get rid of a huge hunk of decaying garbage.

I stood up, feeling the need to flee. The Harpies were coming to search for the late-curfewers. I felt out of place. Before I went evil, I was the best behaved camper here. I was the best at everything; I never got below a B+ on my activities. But now? I got Fs. I _tried _to get bad grades in my subjects. I even sucked at Greek. I don't know why I was evil, now. Why I was trying to kill my ex-best friend. But, there was just a… I don't know… a feeling. Something was egging me on; giving me ideas on how to hurt Jesse. And, if I couldn't stop the feeling, I might kill him. I might kill everyone.

**Yes! I finished the chapter, and got Thalico in! Boo-yah! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Since, Percy is going to turn 21 tomorrow, I decided he was the best choice for my disclaimer. **

**Percy: That's the **_**only **_**reason?**

**Me: Yeah, don't get an air-head, buddie. I just wanted you to get a Happy-Birthday celebration. **

**Percy: Thanks, sis.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, Happy Birthday Percy! *Applause; blue frosted cake is brought onto stage* I get first dibbs!**

**Percy: But, it's my birthday!**

**Me: I was nice enough to give you a cake; I should have the pleasure of eating it first, right?**

**Percy: No! It's my cake, and my birthday!**

**Me: *sighs* Perce, if you tell them I don't own PJO, but do own **_**blah, blah, blah **_**you can eat the cake first. **

**Percy: Okay! ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO, but does own Jesse, Riley, Max, Brad, and Rick. She also made Nate and Carmen up. **

**Me: I guess you can eat a little bit. **

**Percy: *stabs fork into cake, and scarfs it down***

**Me: I want some! *eats with Percy* Okay, bye everybody!**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERSEUS JACKSON! **_


	15. The Dark Side of Maxwell Tyler

**Jesse's POV:**

I woke up to my brother sleeping on the floor with a panting Mrs. O' Leary. She gave me a mournful howl, as if signaling that something was in the room. I looked at my brother's bed: empty. The sheets were crumpled and tossed, but it was most defiantly empty. I stepped over my dreaming brother, to his bed. A silver charm bracelet was on the night-stand. It was Thalia's.

The bathroom door opened, to reveal steam and Thalia. She was wrapped in a towel, toga-style. Her black hair drained water down her back, as she stepped out of the bathroom. She walked toward her pile of clothes on the floor by the door. Then, stopped. She turned to me, and whispered, "You're awake." I nodded, and she walked up to me, and snatched her bracelet. "Well, good morning. I gotta change. And, if you wouldn't mind; put a shirt on." She stalked back to backroom, leaving a trail of cold water behind her.

I rushed to grab a shirt: a wrinkled one with bold lettering that said: **Fear the Son of the Dead. **I didn't bother wearing a CHB shirt; I was a hero, like I _really _needed to look my best just to eat breakfast. I slipped my shoes on; yes, I did have my pajama-bottoms on. There was nothing wrong with having a Lazy Day.

I grabbed my necklace, the one with the wooden skull. I tied it around my neck, remembering when my mom had given it to me on my twelfth birthday; the day I had made black-fire. I hadn't told anyone then, not a single soul. But, now? Everyone knew about my only secret.

I walked out onto the porch, Mrs. O' Leary deciding to follow me. Me and the hellhound walked slowly to the dining pavilion. I was greeted by Chiron and Mr. D (who didn't really greet me; just waved me away, and said in a British accent: 'Jackie, you are ruining my day. Run away now; no one must sense your _despicable _presence.')

Riley gave me a kiss after I finished breakfast, and much to my distaste the Athena cabin was giving me death-glares. Not as good as mine, but enough to scare the crap out of me.

Also, Brad had to come over to my black table, and show me magic tricks. He swallowed a penny, then took it out of his wrist. I wanted him to choke on it, but he wasn't that stupid. He also did that weird never-ending scarf trick. Thing is: _my _boxers were on the end. I freaked out because, you aren't suppose to feel a… _draft down there…_

Nico and Thalia walked down the hill toward the tables. Everyone turned and stared. Everyone but me. It wasn't a big surprise that they were coming down _together. _They were friends. That was it, it's not like they've kissed or anything…

A sharp pang went through my forehead.

_Not like they've kissed… _My brain felt like it was trying to dig up something in its spongy files; as if it was digging a grave with a rusted shovel. Whatever had been on the tip of my tongue, was gone now. It'd jumped off the cliff; back into the depths of my mind.

I shook the feeling away. Thalia was a huntress of Artemis. The _lieutenant _of Artemis! She would _never _go against her oath! Right?

Nico and Thalia departed; each turning to go to their own tables. Thalia went to Zeus' and Nico sat next to me. Nico and Thalia just stared at each other. It was really weird.

I waved my hand in front of Nico's eyes. He didn't even blink. I stood up. If my brother was going to act like a love-sick hellhound, I was going to run like Hermes. I dashed toward the woods, hoping the monsters were really to be burned in shadows. Because, I was as ready as SpongeBob.

**Max's POV: **

I'd skipped breakfast. _Most important meal of the day, my ass!_ I'd dashed to the woods, instead.

I decided to… remodel the forest. Yes, remodel. That's the word! I slashed, kicked, punched and bruised the trees. I made sure to stomp on plants and herbs, flattening their little leaves against the clumps of dirt.

The voice in my head, screamed: _Yes! Yes! More, Maxwell! More; kill even more! It is power! Ah, such sweet power!_

I listened to the voice; it'd been right so far. I could feel the power coarse through my veins; and it felt brilliant. Absolutely delicious.

I stopped my sword, mid-swing. A little wood nymph sat huddled by its trunk; cowering. She had brown stringy hair that flowed down her shoulders. She had pale green skin, and wore a green leaf-like dress. I stared down at her; her hazel eyes were gleaming with newborn tears. I turned around: more than a dozen wood nymphs sat by their trees, healing their wounds. They all glared at me; one wood nymph in particular, Juniper, ran over and grabbed the baby nymph. She glared with cold, calculating green eyes. I dropped my sword.

It clanged heavily. It felt like my heart dropping into my stomach. What had I done? I was a monster.

_Maxwell, do not think negatively. Destroying things for self-pleasure is the only pleasure you have. Continue, boy. I must feed. _The voice growled.

No. I wasn't feeding again. It was gross, and sickly. I was eating _people_. Innocent mortals who didn't deserve to die. Who had families who loved them; who missed them. I _was never _feeding. Not after the last time.

Blood flashed before my eyes. I remembered the girl's face. I remembered the bitter, rusty taste. I remembered her screaming in my ears, telling me that I was a monster. A real-life vampire. One who should have stayed in the fantasy books with Edward Cullen and his sparkling skin.

But, as sick as it was, I'd enjoyed it. The voice had told me it was good, strength. I'd listened. I should burn in Fields of Punishment.

I stared at Juniper. I whispered, "I'm so sorry." She just glared even more. I turned, and ran. I ran faster than ever before. My legs pumped faster and faster. My arms swung along my sides. My hair whipped away from my face. I ran out of the magical boundaries. I kept running, unable to stop.

_Why_ couldn't I stop?

I struggled to stop, trying to trip myself. It didn't work. I kept running. I knew what the voice wanted. It wanted to feed.

**Jesse's POV:**

I stalked toward the most cluttered area, with the most trees. It was ideal for monsters to hide in; they liked how they could blend. I kept walking, twirling my sword. I heard a _snap, snap, snap! _I listened carefully.

I was ready to strike, when a wood nymph with long orange hair and green-tinted skin shouted, "What is with you demigods and swords?" Juniper, along with an entire mob of nymphs, stomped toward me. Some had sword slashes, others bruises. One baby nymph looked completely disfigured.

I slid my sword into my pajama-bottom belt-loop. I stared at all of them. "What happened?" I asked, giving them all long looks in turn. They narrowed their multi-colored eyes at me. The nymph who had smiled at me the first time I'd come to camp, answered, "That boy, Max. He came into the woods, slashing and bashing. He hurt the trees; killed a few, even. Daffodil -" She gestured to the disfigured baby. "got stomped on. Juniper and I weren't hurt badly. Tell the others we need Apollo medics. We had to leave a few babies back in the clearing. Go!" I nodded, and ran fast up the hill.

All the kids were still there. All the naiads, satyrs, and demigods. I was panting when I reached the pavilion. Everyone turned toward me.

I shouted, "The nymphs need help! Max went berserk, and cut them up! Hurry! They need medics, people!" The satyrs were the first to move; they clopped down the hill. Then, the naiads and medics. I raced after them, not waiting for the other kids. I showed the half-goats, medics and water-spirit's the way.

_~After Healing Many Hurt Nymphs~ _

**Max's POV: **

I'd sucked the blood of a homeless man in an alley. It had been gross, and nasty. Mostly, because the dude was so greasy, his neck almost slid from my teeth.

The voice told me what it was: a _vrykolaka. _A type of Greek vampire. I guess, I was its soul. It explained that it had become a vampire, when it had eaten the flesh of a bitten animal, when it was a Grecian.

Wonderful. I was a murderer to trees and mortals. Awesome. And, to top it all off, I was also being used by a _vrykolaka. _

I stalked back to camp, licking my lips. No need to show them my teeth. I'd freaked them out enough.

Time to revisit camp. Too bad, I hadn't read the **How to be a **_**Vrykoloka.**_

**OMIGODS… Max is a vampire? Whoa, I did not see that coming! I'm watching ****My Babysitter's a Vampire****, so that may be the reason why Max's voice is revealed. Isn't **_**vrykolaka **_**funny to say? I think it is!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to have Max and Edward Cullen help me with this disclaimer!**

**Edward: *sparkles***

**Max: Dude, you look like you are wearing glittery body-spray from Drew. What are you wearing? **

**Edward: … *sparkles***

**Max: Whatever. I don't want to talk to you, Loner. **

**Me: Max, can you do my disclaimer?**

**Max: Only if Fairy-Boy does something other than sparkling like a diamond. **

**Edward: … *smiles to show off fangs; sparkles***

**Max: You only smiled! That doesn't Count! (Get it? Count Dracula?)**

**Me: *yawns* Okay, All-nighters. I'm tired. So do my disclaimer. Now!**

***Jacob Black walks on stage* Hey, everybody! I thought we needed a little bit of **_**warmth!**_

**Me: Thank the gods! Mmkay, Jacob. Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Jacob: Sure! ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO or the Twilight series. She does own Jesse, Max, Riley, Nate, Carmen, Brad, and I think that's all! **

**Me: Okay. I'm going to bed. Bye everybody!**

***I walk off stage with Jacob. He morphs into a wolf and runs into the woods***

**Edward: I am not a Fairy. I am a Vampire. **

**Max: Explain the sparkles, Tinkerbell. **

**Hehe! Review!**


	16. Meet the Grandson of the Vampire

**Max's POV:**

The word about 'Serial-Killer Max' got out fast. They were talking about the nymphs; not the mortals. That was the only perk in the situation.

My converse shoe got half-way through the boundary. Then, I slammed into an invisible brick wall. I winced in horrible pain; my fangs dug into my tongue. I tasted blood before I felt the pulsing warm agony.

I opened my eyes. All the campers were staring. Chiron was looking me over with narrowed eyes. Mr. D was smiling, almost giddy in excitement. Jesse and all his friends were glaring. My siblings seemed sober and had red puffy eyes. Something struck me hard in my heart. _They _cared. _My siblings _cared about me.

I looked everyone over. Chiron broke the awkward silence, "Max, you were such a good camper. What happened?"

I felt bitter. "What happened," I mused. "What happened is _this_." I bared the blood-tipped fangs. "I'm a freakin' vampire."

Chiron stared. Half the campers' eyes bulged from their eye-sockets. I could hear their hearts beating faster; I could see blue veins bulge from their necks. Stop it, I told myself. They are _your family. _You can't kill your family.

_You didn't stop with Tiff, _the voice reminded me. _And, you loved her. _

Would you _shut up? _I growled at the vampire inside me. This stupid thing was annoying. And, I wanted it out. Like, _now! _

I shut my eyes; controlling my breathing. I needed to calm down. If I didn't, I would surely bust through the invisible boundary. The voice had done it before; it can do it again.

My younger brother, Joey, asked: "Max? Are you okay?" I didn't answer. I kept breathing. Calm down, Max. Calm the Fang down.

My younger sister, yelled: "Max! Do you sparkle?"

I growled through my teeth, "No. I haven't sparkled yet." I'd killed, though.

I reopened my eyes. I could feel them… burning? Everyone backed away. A red glow was around me. Omigods, were my eyes red? I dug in my pocket, and pulled out a sharp of glass. Dried blood covered the rough edges; I stared at my shattering reflection. They _were _glowing. My teeth got pointier tips; my skin turned white-pale. I stared at my clothes: blood-red. They were _Blood Red. _I wore ripped black jeans, and a dark red collared-shirt. A black vest was over it; but, I felt different. I stared at my hair in the fragment of glass; it was black.

Why did I look so different? Who was _I_?

I felt myself smile; I could feel the tension in the air. But, I wasn't doing anything. I didn't have control. The _vrykolaka _had taken over. I was just a costume. It'd throw me away eventually. Hopefully, very soon.

I heard an unearthly voice reply through my mouth. "_I am the grandson of Lamia. She was cursed to become a _vrykolaka _when Zeus fell in love with her. Hera killed all her children but Scylla. Scylla is my mother; I've been feeding off humans ever since I was born. And, you all know what? I've never tasted demigod before._" At that, he (me?) rushed toward the invisible boundary. He brought his hands up, and black magic flushed from his pale palms. I could see a faint green-light. The light was circling around the entire camp. The _vrykolaka _had found where the boundary was. And, he was planning to break it.

I dug my heels into the ground, struggling to regain control. I felt my clothes change back to normal; I felt warmth flood my skin. My eyes flashed back to the green/brown. My hair flew back into its Beiber-cut. I was me, again.

I backed away from the green-tinted wall. I ran ideas through my head: I could ran away and start a new life; I could go to Greece and live in a tower and try not to suck the blood of anyone there; or I could stay here, in America, and be the Blood-Sucking-demigod-Freak of New York. Or, I could visit Hell. I liked the last one out of the bunch.

I kept backing away. I was done of being scared of what I'd do to people. I just wanted a normal life. Was that too much to ask?

I kept backing away; looking from side-to-side for flying stakes or garlic-pizzas. I'd come to know that that stuff could burn you to a crisp. I kept backing down the hill. Until, I stopped. I shut my eyes and sniffed.

I could smell a familiar perfume: Lovely Night. Tiffany only wore that. Tiffany wasn't dead. I was so overcome with joy, I practically cried. I opened my eyes, and turned. Where was she?

I sniffed again. She was in the air. I knew that for a fact. I thought about making bat-wings. I felt my fingers turn to claws; heard my shirt rip as unnecessary skin came up to form long bat-like wings. They were black, like a bats'. I smiled and flapped. I flew up into the sky, hoping it really was Tiffany up there.

**Jesse's POV: **

I watched Max descend into the black starless night. In my opinion, he looked like a Harpy that had gone a little crazy with red wine. Max was swooping and flapping, like a vulture on the scent of blood. I almost wanted to laugh. But, everyone was too freaked out. I didn't want to act like a possessed freak.

Riley was holding my hand. Not holding - squeezing it until I felt like my hand was limp and bloodless. I gave her a squeeze that was supposed to mean, You're killing my hand. I think she thought it meant, Squeeze tighter. I love not being able to feel my fingers and muscles.

I glanced at Chiron. He looked grim, his lips forming a thin line. Mr. D sighed happily, and said, "Well, Chiron. We _were _wondering if Jean had died. Obviously, not. Better go tell Father. He'll want to know his grandson is a disguise for the blood-sucking freak." He stalked toward the Big House, somewhat merrily.

Everyone stared at Chiron, wanting some form of reassurance. But, I realized something. Chiron, out of all things half-human, didn't have _anything _reassuring to say. Chiron didn't know what to do.

Chiron told us to go back to our activities. That he'd talk to the gods, and ask what he should do. That he'd somehow make the boundary more stable. But, while I mindlessly sword-fighted with Percy, I wasn't trying to smack Riptide's hilt or disarm him. I wasn't trying at all. I barely even held up my own sword.

Percy and I sat down for a five-minute break. He chugged down his water-bottle, while I just stared at mine. I crinkled the plastic in my hand, listening to it _crack! _and _pop!_.

Percy gave me a weary glance with his green eyes. "Hey, Jesse?"

I sighed, and said, "Yeah?"

Percy seemed uncomfortable. "Um, I wanted to ask you something. I feel really weird trying to explain it to my cousin I just met… But, if I asked Thalia or Nico for their opinion, they'd run off and tell Annabeth." Now, I was staring at him. "Um, so here goes nothing. Annabeth and I have been dating for a few years and… I wanted to be something more than her boyfriend."

I watched his face; I could feel how nervous he was. His green eyes seemed greener as he talked, "I want her to be my… wife. She's the only girl I want to be with. I love her more than anything, besides my mom. She makes me feel… like I'm… more than just a mythological hero. She sees past all my difficulties; she looks for my strengths. She even knows my fatal weakness. And, I feel more invincible than I am when I'm with her. Do you think, you know, I should ask her…?"

I wanted to see his reaction if I said 'no'. But, I didn't. Because, Percy and Annabeth were, like, made for each other. And, I bet Percy could write an entire five book series on what their love meant to him. I know what you're thinking: "But, Percy's dyslexic! How in the Hades would he write _five _books? Are you insane?" Do you guys know that saying _Love makes you do crazy things? _Well, Percy Jackson writing five books with long challenging words seemed pretty crazy to me.

I smiled at Percy. "Man, you've got to. You clearly love Annabeth. She loves you, too. When two people are in love, they want to tie a knot. So, Perce, my man. Go tie a big knot in Athena's face." He nodded, seeming eager at my conclusion. "But, I'm not serious about the Athena-thing. That's deadly sarcasm. Seriously, if you _did _do that, Athena would kill you. So, just… don't tell Athena or invite her to your wedding." I patted him on the back. "So, am I like the Best Man now, or what?"

He smiled at me. "Not the Best Man, no. You could be if you asked Nico, Grover, and a couple other guys if they'd be the other groomsman."

I sighed. "Sure. But, there is no way in Hades that I am getting out of the Best Man title."

**AWWWWW! Percabeth Fluff! Just FYI: Percy and Annabeth are like 24 in this, so I think it's legal for them to get married. And, who the Hades is **_**Tiffany? **_**Oh, and the grandson of Lamia is named Jean. **

**Should I do a disclaimer? *sighs* Sure.**

**Me: I don't know who I invited today; I felt too sick to look at the names. (Yeah, I have a non-fictional cold! I woke up five times last night; Stupid Thunder!) **

**Zeus: My thunder **_**is not **_**stupid!**

**Me: Oh, gods. I invited you. Did I invite someone **_**pleasant? **_

**Hades: You invited me! **

**Me: *face-palm* Good gods, what was I thinking last night?**

**Poseidon: You practically fell asleep on the keyboard. Hermes tried to get the right names, since you misspelled them all. **

**Me: Well, no offense. But, Hermes? You didn't do a very good job. I didn't want the 'Big Three' here!**

***Iris-Message pops up; Hermes brushes blonde hair away from his blue eyes* **

**Hermes: If you didn't want your father or uncles here, maybe you shouldn't have been so tired and sick. **

**Me: I can't help it! **

**Hermes: Apollo says you need at least eight-to-ten hours of sleep. And, don't you have Tylenol at your house?**

**Me: Yeah, I do. I used it; I still woke up in cold-sweats. **

**Hermes: I'll tell Apollo about that…**

**Poseidon: ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO, vampires, or Tylenol. She does own Jesse, Max, Tiffany, Riley, and Brad. **

**Me: Thanks. Now, I'm going to bed. And, I will take some Tylenol, thank you very much.**

**Hades: No problem.**

**Zeus: You didn't even participate in the conversation, Hades. **

**Hades: Yeah, I know. I just like to be helpful. It makes my cold heart defrost. **

**REVIEW!**


	17. LongLost Girlfriend and Brother

**Max's POV: **

I flew over a couple of buildings and 5-star hotels and alleys full of muggers. I circled the Empire State Building, and made an abrupt U-turn away from it. Have you heard of that myth with about the grandson of Sisyphus? Well, Bellerophon, all mighty and too proud, tried flying to Olympus. Zeus sent a tiny fly to freak out his Pegasus, and he was thrown into a thorn-bush and was blinded. Since, I was basically a bat, and Jean was a _grandson _of Lamia, I didn't like my chances of living if I tried. Even if Jean's grandma was Zeus' ex-girlfriend, I doubt Hera would allow me to leave unharmed.

I kept sailing through the air at top-speed, dodging pigeons and bugs. I sniffed the air; it smelled more and more like Tiffany. How is she still alive, I felt myself question.

_Maybe she's one of us, _Jean murmured in my mind. _Could happen. Everybody says mortals can be turned; maybe it goes along with Western Civilization._

I shrugged that off. Tiffany being a blood-sucking vamp didn't seem very realistic; what did seem realistic is her running around killing people with the high-heels of her shoes. Gods, having a vampire inside you can really make you think some upsetting things. **(Yeah, I'll never be able to look at my mom's heels the same way again!) **

I kept flying and tried my best to ignore the dark voice of my brain-mate. Jean would never stop talking; he would talk about the old days like he was an Army grandpa, and he would scream rude comments to birds because they _chirped at me wrong. _He took up so much room in my brain, it surprised me that my skull wouldn't fracture into dust. And, don't get me started on his _stupid _"funny" vampire jokes. They were so devastatingly bad, that I would've actually enjoyed listening to Hera give me severe lectures. I wouldn't even care what they were about! Just as long as I wouldn't have to listen to his idiotic jokes.

I prayed silently that he'd keep his jokes to himself. Thank the gods, he did. I would've had to bang my head against the side of an airplane if he'd even said '_Knock knock_'.

I kept searching for Tiffany. Maybe, the air just got puffed up with a malfunctioning perfume bottle. Or, someone just decided to wear enough perfume to last them three lives. No, that wasn't it. I knew she was here. I flapped my wings a final time, and tumbled onto the rooftop of some ugly gray building. Huge steel pipes bellowed gray smoke in front of me; below me was a big billboard that had a crazy-happy smiley guy who held a tube of white paste. The billboards' bold letters said: **Come to Mr. Sullivan's Everything store, and be the first to try our brand-new, Buttock-Itch Remover! **

_Remind me never to step foot in Mr. Sullivan's Everything store, _Jean practically shouted in my mind. I mean, dude, if you are in my mind, I _can hear you! _

I kicked one of the steel pipes. _Clang! _rang out into the air, and I inspected the dent. It was deep and unnervingly noticeable. But, it's not like someone will come up to the rooftop and inspect _all _the steel pipes. Maybe one or two to see if they were working properly, not if someone came up to vandalize expensive property.

"I saw that, Max," a girl's familiar voice rang out. "You aren't as sly and slippery as you used to be. Why's that?"

Millions of emotions flooded into me. Sheer joy, embarrassment, and dread. How could _Max Tyler, _son of Hermes, the boy who kept his secret until the invisible boundary, not be as sly like a snake? What happened to that kid who used to steal cookies from the other kids' trays; that kid who would pickpocket principals and teachers; the kid who stole lunch money from _bullies? _Where did he go?

Nowhere, I thought. That Max is somewhere inside me. When Jean leaves; Old-Max will regain his crown and throne.

I turned around to face my maybe-ex-girlfriend. Her almost-white blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, and her sapphire-blue eyes were like pools of YMCA pool water. Her skin was paler than I remembered, and she wore a black t-shirt that said: My Last Boyfriend Was A Vampire. The shirt was true, and by the way she was eyeing my neck, I knew she knew what I was. And, I also knew she was one of us. Oh gods, why did I always bring the people I cared about down?

I realized I still hadn't answered her question. But, I wasn't going to. Not with all these mixed emotions screaming to be let out. "T-Tiffany?" I stuttered. She nodded, like yeah-yeah-yeah. "Are you a…?" I didn't have to finish. Tiffany burst into hysterics.

"Omigod! Why do I have fangs? Why am I so _hungry_? Why can I fly, and why can I speak in Latin, and why did I just try to eat my dog? Why do I have a craving for uncooked bloody steak-" I cut Tiffany off. This was the most she'd ever talked, and I may be her maybe-boyfriend, but she can get _so _annoying!

I explained to her the entire story - even the part of turning her and thinking she was dead. I watched her smile slyly, and ask, "So, do I get to meet like, Edward Cullen, or something?"

"What is with _Edward Cullen? _He isn't even that _cute! _He's so pale, and dark, and ew!" I shouted. Tiffany laughed whole-heartily. She smiled again, and hugged me. "You are the weirdest guy ever."

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me. For, like, ever."

**Jesse's POV:**

Thank the gods, I couldn't take anymore Cousin-bonding time with Percy. Not like I didn't enjoy it, but, c'mon. Percy nervously rambling about what he had planned for the wedding, and what he was thinking Annabeth would look like when he asked didn't make my list of Fun Things to do with Percy.

I went to my cabin, and grabbed a graphic novel. Yes, ever since I started dating Riley, she made sure I read a book. The good thing about the graphic novel was that it was in Greek and there were millions of pictures. I walked up to the Athena cabin, and opened the door. Riley sat alone on her bunk, her nose in yet another book. I sat next to her, and asked, "Whacha reading?" She kept reading, but said, "Architectural Findings Across the Globe. How about you, Dead-Boy?"

"…Zombie Acropolis 2..." I murmured, feeling completely stupid. It wasn't my fault that I liked the crazy, bloody stories. I could just relate to them, because my life made me feel like a living zombie.

Riley glanced at the cover. A gray-skinned zombie stood on top of a hill of decaying bloody bodies, and held his hand in a 'peace' gesture. The silver words _Zombie Acropolis _gleamed like they were being shone under a light. Riley raised an eyebrow, and showed me her cover. It had millions of little snip-its of temples, arches, and historical buildings. I sighed, and said, "You're making me feel stupid."

She smiled, and said, "It's my job. Oh, and you aren't entirely stupid. Just a smidge." She held her thumb and pointer finger out, and scrunched them together. I smiled back, and enveloped her in a hug. She kissed me, her lips slick with strawberry gloss. I kissed her back, and when the door opened, I quickly backed off and wiped my mouth on my jacket sleeve.

Annabeth, Nate, and Malcolm stepped into the cabin. Surprisingly, no one else came in with them. Nate and Annabeth noticed me first. Malcolm got elbowed in the ribs by Nate, and they all stared at us. Riley smiled sheepishly, and said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Nate took this as an opportunity to say, "Oh, isn't it obvious? Zeus, Boreas, Aeolus, Pegasus, clouds, water vapor, birds, harpies, Kindly Ones, and -" Malcolm interrupted Nate's ramble: "Were you two doing what I think you were doing?"

Millions of excuses filled my head: I was reading; We were talking about how cool you are; We were discussing the Dictionary; I slipped. But, Riley stared at the floor in defeat, and I had a feeling I was about to be planned against by the Athena cabin. I met Malcolm's gaze, and he said, "Jesse, you didn't wipe your mouth enough. You got a little gloss right here." He stepped forward to 'wipe the gloss', but I knew how this would end. I jumped back right when his hand went into smacking-position. His hand hit nothing but air, and he seemed angry that he hadn't smacked my teeth out of my mouth. Riley, Nate and Annabeth showed their surprise at their brothers' sudden action. Malcolm flipped his hand, revealing a sword. I yelped, and ducked before my head would topple off in fear.

Malcolm kept advancing until I was in the corner of the room, unarmed and unprotected. He brought his sword up to his shoulders. He got ready to swing, but I ducked and crawled between his legs. I heard a clang, and felt a piercing pain. The sword was embedded in my forearm. I grimaced, and glanced up at Malcolm. He had two bronze knives in his hands (dude, seriously? What are you, a _ninja?_), and he was breathing heavily.

He knelt beside me, and pressed the sharp point of his sleek knife against my windpipe. "Jesse," he started, pushing his weight on every syllable. "I catch you kissing my sister again, I swear on the River Styx, you will meet your older brother and dad faster than you can count to-" I grabbed his knife, and threw it at a map of Greece.

"Brother? What older brother?" Malcolm just sat on the floor, looking guilty. He glanced at his siblings for help, but they stayed farther away. "The only older brother I know is Nico. Explain, _Genius._"

He glanced at me wearily. "Riley told me about that Hollywood picture your mom showed you. The guy on the edge is your… dead brother, Jared. He died in a Minotaur attack. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you…"

I stared at Malcolm. Then, I stood up, and took the bronze knife out of my forearm. It was smeared in red liquid, but I handed it to Riley. "You knew?" I whispered. She was trembling, and enveloped me in a hug. "I didn't tell you because your mom and dad kept it secret. I didn't know if you were ready." I nodded, and held onto to her, and cried into her shoulder. I actually _did _have a brother. One who wasn't just my half-brother; a real one, with the same blood exactly. But, he was dead. I heard a voice whisper in my mind: _You will meet Jared, Jesse. In time, you and him will be BFFs in Hades. _

**You thought I forgot about Photo-Boy! I didn't! I remembered!**

**I made Jesse have a long-lost dead brother, because tomorrow is my aunt's birthday. She would've been 38; this chapter is dedicated to her. **_**~ Love and miss you, Brandi ~ **_

**Please, Review! I'm not gonna do a disclaimer today, cuz I don't have time…**


	18. Jesse Meets Jermey and Percabeth!

**Jesse's POV:**

I didn't ask for permission to IM my mom; but did. Malcolm tossed me a coin, and I said my mother's name. Silver light flooded in midair, and my mom sat next to a guy with brown wavy hair and blue eyes. He was watching the movie intently, and hadn't noticed me yet. My mom had, though. Her eyes bugged out, and she said, "Hey, Jeremy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" He asked, glancing at her. They were holding hands, and I felt ready to burst my fist into the image.

"I'm going to go make some more popcorn. Want any?" She picked up both of their bowls, and walked away into the kitchen. Naturally, our little water-vapor cloud followed her.

She glanced at me, and smiled. "Hi, Jesse. How are you? And, nice to see you again Riley." Riley beamed beside me; she resembled a lit tomato-red torch. I said, "Um, hey, mom. I have two questions."

My mom smiled innocently, and said, "Whatever are they, my wonderful son?"

I raised an eyebrow, and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere, mom. First question: Who is that stranger - Johnny something or another - and what is he doing holding your hand, watching _Transformers _on our plasma, and eating _my _popcorn?"

Nate piped in, "That was three questions!" He shrieked and ran screaming from the cabin when I snapped my fingers, signaling a black-fiery orb to chase him.

My mom's face fell. "Jesse restrict your powers this instant," She said in a dark tone. I narrowed my eyebrows, but did what she said. Nate came back, his clothes dripping with sweat and coated in dirt. He whispered, "Mama's boy," and stuck his tongue out. I shot him my signature I'll-kill-you-later-but-I-can't-right-now-cause-there-are-too-witnesses glare. He gulped and hid behind Malcolm.

My mom gave me a worried motherly-look. "He's my boyfriend, Jeremy. I've been dating him for a few months, and I don't want you to ruin it." I felt my heart turn cold like it was trapped in a walk-in freezer, and the hinges were frozen shut. "But, it isn't about you, Jesse. He knows all about you; he can see through the Mist. He just… won't understand some things. Like your powers, Mother of Hades, do not show him your powers." My heart tumbled down to an impossible 399 Celsius.

"Okay, next question. Did I have a brother named Jared?" My mother's face lost all its blood. She appeared frozen; her eyes glazed over and her mouth forming unheard words. I only heard, "Gods, no. Jared's dead!" and "Hades can bring him back! Gods can do that! So can heroes! Jared can come back to me!" I realized these were what my mom had said when Jared died. Her voice seemed younger, more vocal, as if she was a blue jay singing with a chorus of neighborhood birds. She snapped out of her craziness, and whispered, "Yes, you did, honey. Jared was your older brother. After I had you, some of the gods rebelled against Hades having two kids from the same family. They said it was dangerous for two demigods to have the exact same blood. It meant the kids would do the exact same things, the only difference is their death. The firsts' isn't as gruesome as the seconds'. I'm sorry for not telling you about him; you didn't know him well enough. After our trip to Hollywood, he was attacked by a Minotaur on his way to school. He only had to walk to the bus… It wasn't very far, and he had his powers and a sword…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked ready to cry.

In this freaking touching moment about my long-lost brother, Johnny had to walk in and say, "Trish, where's the p- Oh my god, are you alright?" He ran over and wrapped her in a hug. He saw me, and his mouth dropped open.

I waved my hand annoyingly, and said in a sarcastic TV-host tone, "I'm Jesse, Trisha's son. You must be Johnny, and my mom is fine. Now, lazy-ass, if you can pop some popcorn and leave everything would be _fine_." Riley smacked me hard in the face, and apologized for my 'rudeness'.

Johnny said, "No problem, I'm used to a couple comments from my girlfriends' kids. So you kids are the half-bloods?"

I _pfted _said, "I'm not a kid. And, for your information, Jerry, I'm fifteen and will get a car soon." I heard my mom murmur something like 'not with that attitude, young man' but I acted like it was just a whistle in the wind.

Riley stomped on my foot, and explained to Jerry or Johnny or whatever his stupid name was, about how we were half-bloods and blah, blah, blah. Nate came beside me, and picked up a white-board. He took out a black-marker, and wrote **Do you like Riley? **I took it from him, and wrote **Yes.** He took it back, and wrote **Do you want to do the 'birds and the bees' with her? **I took his marker away from him, and wrote **If I said 'yes' you'd tell Athena, and I'd get my butt kicked. So, 'under different circumstances, yeah'. **Riley finished explaining to J-blah, blah, I could care less, blah and saw what we were writing. She immediately erased it, and took our marker away.

Nate seemed pretty bummed, so I grabbed a lighter off the floor and some paper, and said, "Go knock yourself out. Use common sense, Nate, your representing the Big Bird." If he was smart enough to know that Big Bird meant Wise Owl aka Gray Beak aka Mother Hen aka Athena, he was smart enough not to burn his hand and the cabin. He laughed giggly, and ran out of the cabin toward a couple Hermes kids. I felt like if anything happened to them or camp property, I would be blamed, so I edged closer to Riley. What? I needed an alibi!

My mom glanced at me, and said, "I love you, Jesse. The Iris-Message is going to close. Have a great summer and don't blow anything up!" I shrugged, and said I loved her. The IM ended, and me and Riley walked out of the cabin.

**Nate's POV: **

Jesse was _so _stupid to give me a lighter! I'm ADHD and ate an entire jar of sugar this morning! I'm so hyper, I could run around the Earth and Apollo's sun chariot six times!

I ran over to my friends from the Hermes cabin. I smiled crazily, and said, "Guess what, guys?"

Travis narrowed his eyes. "You ate our emergency sugar jar? Cause we've been looking for that freaking thing all day. Connor needs a hyper boost." He pointed to his twin brother, Connor. Connor was hyperventilating, and fell to the ground like he was fainting. He whispered, "Must. Have. Sugar. Travis?" Connor held a hand in front of his eyes. "I see the light. Oh gods, am I dead?"

Travis knelt next to Connor, and said, "No, you moron. That's Apollo telling you that you are pathetic and need a stolen DumDum, dumb-dumb." Connor groaned, and said, "Travis, stop tormenting me! I need sugar, or I'll die. Please, Travis! I'll steal you anything! C'mon, I'm your brother! That's got to mean something!" Travis groaned, and stalked away toward a group of Aphrodite girls.

He smiled, and flirted with them. He put on his Hermes charm and they gave him a Grape-flavored DumDum. He thanked them, complimented them on their stylish shoes, and came back dangling the DumDum from his fingertips. He hovered it over Connor, and Connor tried grabbing it. Connor snatched it and put it in his mouth. He shriveled up his features, making him look like an evil Santa elf. He groaned, "Ugh. Grape. I _hate _Grape. Travis _you _know that; why am I sucking on a Grape DumDum?"

Travis smiled, and said, "Because, _I _like Grape. Grape just tastes Grapey. It's a good taste. Katie's lips taste like grapes and strawberries." As if on cue, Katie ran over. She smacked Travis across the face. Travis turned back, and leaned in. Before Katie could react, he kissed her. After their kiss, she smacked him again for good measure. "Love ya, Stoll." He shouted after her, "Love ya, Gardener!"

I flicked my wrist to show them my lighter. I wanted the attention, again. I got it, and felt excited. By the gleam in the Stolls' eyes, today was going to be fun.

**Jesse's POV:**

Riley held my hand, leading me toward the Sound. She said it calmed her nerves, and that it would for me, too. We both plopped on a log, and wrote messages in the sand. Hers said _I Love You._ Mine said _Do You Love Jesse? X out Box Yes or Box No. _I made two little boxes, and put a Y and an N over them. Riley thought for a little bit; hovering her stick over the N box. I scowled at her, sticking out my lip. She laughed, X-ed out the Y box, and kissed me.

Across the Sound, I heard a commotion. I glanced up, refusing to stop kissing Riley. I could see Percy, kneeling to Annabeth. He held her hand, and she had a hand to her mouth. He was saying something, but I could tell it was 'Will you marry me?'. She squealed, and nodded furiously. Percy beamed like Apollo's sun chariot, but when he brought out the simple yet dazzling wedding ring, it slipped. I heard it make a defiant _plop! _as it hit the water.

Only Perseus Jackson could make a fool of himself at a time like this. Percy now knelt to the ground on his platform, asking for some assistance from the naiads. A blue-tinted hand brought the tiny ring back up, and handed it to Percy. He nodded his thanks and turned back to Annabeth. She smiled at him, and Percy smiled back. Percy knelt again for the third time, and slid the engagement ring on her finger. He stood back up, and Annabeth drowned him in kisses.

I felt Riley untangle herself from me. She turned her head, and her eyes got big. "Did he just…?" She asked. I nodded, and grinned. "He did. But, you missed the best part." Riley turned back to me, her hair flashing like sunrays. I felt myself smile, again. Gods, I was freaking blessed.

"What was the best part, Dead Boy?" She asked, curling my hair between her fingers. I smiled again, sneaking a kiss.

"Percy… dropped the ring… in the Sound." I murmured, and she laughed.

"That's what Annabeth gets for dating a Seaweed Brain!"

"What do you get, then?" I asked, feeling myself wishing I'd kept my mouth shut.

"I get… a good kisser who won't be stupid enough to die this year, am I right?" She asked, flashing her long lashes.

I smiled. "Babe, no promises. You do know the prophecy says…" My voice trailed off. It pained me to say I was destined to die; but we'd both heard the prophecy. I would, and the Fates would hold it against me.

Riley shook her head. "But… True Love brings you back! I can bring you back! I know I can!" I grimaced, mostly because she was squeezing me tight like it would stop me from leaving, and partly because she seemed way too sure for her own good.

I was going to say something super reassuring, that would stop her from worrying. But, right when I opened my mouth, someone shouted, "FIRE! EVERYBODY RUN!"

**Okay, we know for sure Nate screwed up! Thanks for all the reviews! I feel Famous! And, I was thinking of making another story… I could use ideas… I know for sure I will make a Jesse Dread Sequel with Jesse and Riley's kid… But I could still use ideas… Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Umm… I'll invite Nate and Travis today!**

**Nate: You didn't invite me; I just came.**

**Travis: *digs elbow into Nate's ribs* He means Hello, Fellow Demigods!**

**Nate: No, I don't. Why am I here? **

**Me: One of you will do my disclaimer…**

**Nate: How do you know that? Omigods, are you physic?**

**Me: Nate, what do you think?**

**Nate: Holy Zeus, don't look into my mind! *slams hands protectively against his head* Travis, did you bring tin-foil?**

**Travis: Uh, no. I brought DumDums, though. Does that help?**

**Nate: No! DumDums don't help anyone! They're packed with sugar and dumb-cells! You should eat Smarties!**

**Me: Travis? Could you **_**please**_**…?**

**Travis: Yeah, sure. ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO or DumDums or Smarties. She does own Jesse, Riley, Max, Tiffany, Jean, and Nate. **

**Nate: Ew, I don't like being owned. It makes me feel… icky. **

**Me: You're super smart, and you choose **_**icky **_**as your word of choice?**

**Nate: Well, yeah. Icky makes me feel average.**

**Me: How? Normal people say nasty, or gross. Nate-people say **_**icky. **_**How is that average?**

**Nate: How am I suppose to know? Why am I being criticized about my word choice?**

**Me: Never mind. So, everybody thanks for reading! Send ideas! **

**Nate: You're criticizing **_**me, **_**when you are asking **_**complete strangers **_**for writing-ideas?**

**REVIEW! **


	19. This is CRAZY!

**Jesse's POV:**

I swiveled my head back. Riley gasped, and I felt hot energy engulf my back. I heard Percy shout, "Help me with the water! Where in Hades are the fire extinguishers?"

A couple people were screaming. I couldn't see though. Fire was blinding my vision; I couldn't even see my hand in front of my eyes. But, it didn't burn. Probably, because I was almost fire-resist. Key-word: Almost.

Riley was screaming from a couple feet away. She wasn't screaming like she was hurt, but she was screaming, "Help him! You idiots, help him!" I couldn't see her. I couldn't see anything; I could only see the blinding white fire.

Suddenly, my hands burned. I glanced down; they burned black. Percy was shouting, and I could hear water sizzling against the serpent-tine flames. Water doused me, making me cough and sputter. My flames disappeared, and I was soaked in ocean water. My hair was in my eyes, and my shirt was covered in seaweed. Something was on my head… I reached up, and picked a flopping flounder off my hair. I stared at it, and Percy gently took it from my grasp.

"Are you okay, Jesse?" He asked, seeming more concerned for the fish. I didn't answer, but looked myself over. What surprised me most, was I was perfectly fine. Sure, a little wet, but not exactly aching in pain. I didn't even have any burns.

Riley was staring at me. "You…" She started, but didn't finish.

"Look fine," Chiron announced. He was staring intently. "Why are you not hurt?"

I shrugged. I mean, really, how in the Hades was I supposed to know?

Chiron seemed uneasy. "Jesse, um, we'll have to speak to the council about this." My eyes grew wide, and I practically died right there.

"C-Council? No, no, no. I am _not _going to go to Olympus. Absolutely not. Zeus and Poseidon and everybody else, are not going to gang up against me. I am not going! You can't make me!" I ran off toward my cabin.

I slammed the door behind me. Chiron didn't know anything; nobody did. I wasn't going to go, not without a fight.

I glanced around my cabin. I rushed to my backpack, and shoved my old Goth clothes back inside. I grabbed my graphic-novels and pictures of Riley and dropped them in the bag. I slipped my sword through my belt-loop. I was leaving. This place _wasn't _safe. No matter what the gods said.

I threw Nico's pillow across the room. I picked up his wallet, and took the crumpled bills out. I couldn't believe I was stealing from my brother. But, when things get tough, they only get tougher.

I grabbed a thick black marker, and wrote on the wall. _**Riley, Nico, I'm sorry. I can't stay. I hate to say it: but, I can't do this. I can't have gods and monsters using me as a pawn for their checker-board. So, I'm leaving Camp. I'm leaving to find answers. I'm leaving to learn and meet my older brother, Jared. I love you, Riley. Love you, too, Nico but in a Brotherly way. ~Jesse**_

I flipped a switch on my back-pack. It turned small, shrinking to the size of a marble. I slipped it in my pocket, along with a baggie of ambrosia.

When I stepped out of my cabin, no one was there. I had a feeling that there was a very important meeting in progress, and it wasn't a mistake that I wasn't there. I sighed, and made my way toward the gates. Mrs. O' Leary followed me, even though I'd shooed and growled at her. She was too loyal to leave me alone. So, eventually I tied her to a tree.

I glanced over my shoulder, after I'd taken a couple steps away from the gates. Mrs. O' Leary was howling and whining. I felt bad for leaving her in the Camp, but I also felt better about it. She was safe in there, unlike I had been.

I made my way toward the road, and waved a taxi down.

**Riley's POV: **

The meeting was chaos. Nate was huddled in a corner with Travis and Connor to 'think about what they'd done', Nico was shouting his head off, and I was just watching it unfold.

Meanwhile, Drew and her little gang were asking Annabeth wedding-questions. Percy was getting slapped on the back by campers he didn't even know, and Mr. D was falling asleep despite how important the meeting was.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground. "Everybody! Quiet! We are here to discuss Jesse Dread, son of Hades! Nico, why isn't he hurt?"

Nico started to shout again. "How am I suppose to know? He's different than other Hades kids! He can produce black flame, and doesn't get hurt by fire! He isn't like me!"

Before the yelling could continue, I could hear howling and barking. Nico stood up, and said, "What the Hades is going on out there?" Percy and Nico shared a glance, and dashed outside. We all followed, but I got there before everyone.

Mrs. O' Leary was tied to a huge pine tree. She was gnawing the rope, growling in frustration. Nico and Percy were trying to untie the rope, but they couldn't seem to get it to budge. When I glanced at the gates, I watched a taxi speed away.

Nico eventually used his sword to cut the rope. "What happened?"

Mrs. O' Leary kept barking at the gates. She was digging into the dirt, slashing her black claws against clay. I glanced back at the gates, and saw something flash in the sunlight. I made sure no one was watching, and I snatched a thin plastic card from the brush. It was a student ID.

The name said **Jesse Dread**. Jesse's face, pale and handsome, smiled up at me. I felt my heart tighten. Something told me, if I went to his cabin, he wouldn't be there.

Nico dashed past me, and slammed his fists into the gravel road. "Dammit! Jesse, you little… Ugh!" He slammed his fists repeatedly into the ground.

Percy ran after Nico, grabbing him by the arms. "Nico! Stop it! You can't help Jesse by bloodying your hands!"

"That idiot stole my money! He left without permission! He's going to end up dead if we don't kick his sorry ass!" Nico shouted desperately.

Mr. D laughed, "Ohh, goodie. I love these fights!" He turned toward his son. "Mind if you grab me some popcorn? I don't want to miss anything." His son nodded, and raced toward the Big House.

I felt numb. Jesse had left. And, if I didn't know better, he wasn't coming back. That son of a bitch left me, alone. Did he even consider me in his stupid plan?

No, he probably didn't, I heard myself murmur. He isn't the planner; you are.

Annabeth ran up to me, and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry, Riles! We'll find him! The gods can search everywhere!"

I had a feeling they were already searching. Not because they cared; because Hades was probably threatening to tear the world apart. I closed my eyes, making sure to keep the warm liquid in them. I wouldn't cry over Jesse. Not until it was dark, and no one could see my tears.

**Jesse's POV:**

I sat in the back of the cab. All I could do was think: think about Riley, think about Nico, think about my dad, think about what I would do next. And, on the last one, I was drawing a complete blank straight line that went on forever.

I was nestled into the seat, trying to get some sleep. What? I'd had a long day. After my eyes refused to close, I sat back up. I told the driver to stop, and handed him some crumpled bills. I stepped out of the taxi, and stalked down the street. The only light were the large pools of white flooding from the light poles. I continued walking, but stopped when I heard a bark.

I knew exactly what was following me. A hellhound.

I turned around, and there on the ground, sat a hellhound puppy. It was fairly small, and its paws were about the size of my feet. So, in other words, it was the tiniest mythological dog I'd seen.

Its sleek black fur shimmered in the blackness of night, its red orbs of eyes glowed brightly. It wagged its tail, and stood up. The dog trotted up to me, and yipped. I petted its furry black head, and it licked my hand. I smiled, and patted its back. I whispered, "Do you know where Hollywood is, doggie? I want to meet my dad." I wasn't expecting an answer. But, of course, nothing is as it seems.

I heard a yipping laughter. The dog barked, "Ha. Yeah, I know where it is. Follow me, and don't pass out because I can talk. That's how you get killed. _Ruff!_" The puppy trotted away, and I followed. Yeah, I was following a talking dog to Hollywood so I could meet my dead brother. That's not weird, at all.

I mean, New York has seen weirder things, right?

**Whoa. Jesse left Camp? There's a TALKING DOG? This is SO CRAZY… **

REVIEW!


	20. Leave It To Jesse To Be An Idiot

**Jesse's POV:**

After shadow-traveling to Hollywood, I was staring face-to-H with the big white bolded sign. I smiled, and said, "Cool." The hellhound, who'd I named Bones, was sniffing the H, like it was a dog's butt. Bones licked the bottom of the H, and I felt sick. Is that what dogs did to _real _dog butts?

Bones yipped once, and nibbled my hand. "Open it," he encouraged. "Open it!" I stared at the dog who looked really to pee himself.

"Open it?" I asked.

Bones yipped louder, making his bark echo through the hills. "Touch it, Jesse! Touch it!"

I smiled, and said, "That's what she said!" Bones bit me hard on my hand, drawing just a smidge of blood. I gave him a glare, and shoved my hand onto the H.

The H started to glow and shimmer like stars in the sky. And, it burned. It felt like it was smoking, as if it were ready to explode. I tried to yank my hand off, but my fingers seemed glued to the glowing white H. I started to panic, whispering, "Let go. Let go." It eventually did, and when my hand was off of it, the H turned into liquid, and slid down the hill. Gross.

Now, a door stood in front of me. It was made of black dirt and rocks. I took a step forward, and was encased in blackness. Bones brushed against my leg, and yipped happily. We walked down a dark corridor, and turned to see a crowd of wispy on-lookers. Ghosts, I immediately thought.

There were millions, no - trillions of them. They all stood clumped together, whispering and moaning as they took an endless walk. They all wore the exact same thing: wispy mist-like robes that matched their colorless-skin. They continued on their way, moaning in impatience as they walked.

I stepped around a couple old-looking grandparents. They didn't seem to notice me, which was fine. I didn't want to be bombarded by a dead crowd, no matter how totally cool it was.

I walked up a steep hill, Bones at my heels. He was yipping and chasing dead cats. I swear, he had a worst attention span than me, and I was ADHD.

I turned my head, and looked into a chasm. It was filled with fire, acid, and tortured souls. That one dude was holding up his rock on the cliff, another guy was stuck in quick-sand as scorpions spit on him, and some other guy was being chased by possessed bunnies. Yeah, bunnies. What did the world come to?

I looked away quick, because a couple of them were glaring. Now I was staring straight into a dark kind of hallway. It was sectioned away from everything else, and there was a gigantic chasm on the end. I was tempted to walk toward it, maybe even spit over the edge, but Bones had started growling and nipped at my heels. "I'm going, I'm going!" I shouted at Bones, who didn't seem very convinced.

I continued walking, and speed-walked away from the Garden of Persephone. It was full of exotic shiny plants and human-like statues. Pomegranate trees were scattered around the garden. Bones ushered me away, like it was poisonous or something.

We kept walking up the hill, and stopped at two large black gates. Two skeleton soldiers stood guard, but they stepped aside like I was royalty. They bowed awkwardly, and opened the gates. I said my thanks, and followed Bones toward the dark mansion. Hades' palace.

The mahogany doors of the mansion creaked open, and I stepped inside. My worn-out sneakers squeaked nosily on the black tiles. Bones howled in excitement, and whizzed on the floor. I closed my eyes, and said, "You did _not _just do that." Bones whimpered, "I think I did…"

A woman's voice said, "Oh no, Bones. Not again." I opened my eyes and was face-to-face with my step-mom. Her dark brown hair flowed down her shoulders and ended at the small of her back. She wore a super revealing caramel-colored dress that piled behind her on the floor. A pomegranate necklace circled her neck, and her dark brown eyes were staring at me. "You're… The missing son of Hades?" She guessed, rolling her eyes in distaste.

"Uh-yeah. I-I am. And, you are?" I asked, stuttering while trying to just look at her face.

"Persephone, your step-mother. Your father is at Olympus having a meeting about you. I could IM him. Think about it. Why'll you're at it, there's some food in the dining room. Help yourself," She said the last part like it was funny. Then, I remembered her myth. When she ate a pomegranate seed it made her stay in the underworld for two seasons.

"Um, no thanks. I'm not hungry." Oh gods, that was a crazy lie. I was starving! I felt light-headed and dizzy. I needed some freaking food!

I gave her a smile, and followed Bones out of the room. He turned a corner toward the Kennels. Dozens of hellhounds, big and small, laid in the room. Some slept, some ate, some nuzzled into one another. And, I actually sat by a couple and almost took a bite of the food. Even though it was nasty meat, and was probably from corpses. I still licked my lips while the mutts ate.

I slipped off into sleep in about twenty minutes. I was literally sleeping with the dogs.

**Riley's POV:**

I followed about a dozen campers into the elevator to Olympus. Zeus had invited us, mostly because he wanted details. I was still worried about Jesse, and had actually cried at the campfire. My crying sounded like laughing, so no one knew the difference. Thank the gods.

We flew up, and abruptly stopped. We all stepped out of the metal box, and walked onto the wispy cobblestones. When we reached Olympus, I could hear Hades screaming, "Where in the me is he? Where is Jesse?"

Zeus, my grandfather, said, "Would you calm down, Hades? I am _trying _to learn this information. And, _I _am the King of the Gods! You should be listening to me!"

Malcolm shoved the silver doors of Olympus open, and we all stepped through. Hades and Zeus had stopped shouting. Athena was staring at me in concern, as were most of the gods.

Iris was standing in the middle of room, her eyes closed. She seemed to be trying to find Jesse, but the vapor-cloud above her sparkly-hair was blank. Her eyes shot open, and she said, "Hades? Persephone is calling."

Hades' wife appeared in the vapor-cloud. She looked around wildly, and stared at Hades. "Jesse is here. He keeps asking if he can see… Jared? Jared's dead, right? That's what you told… _Trisha Dread_." She said Jesse's mother's name with so much disgust and distaste, I could tell she was using all her will-power to control herself.

Hades ignored the second question. "Is Jesse okay?"

"Fine. A little tired and hungry, but fine."

"Has he eaten anything?" Hades suddenly asked.

"No. He hasn't. I think he remembered my myth, and decided not to eat anything in your domain, husband." Persephone seemed generally disappointed, but Hades just sighed in relief.

"Send him back immediately. Make sure he is shadow-traveled safely, and is nowhere near Max Tyler. I repeat: _Nowhere near Max Tyler_." Hades replied seriously, his thin pale fingers tapping his black robe.

I stared at the wispy cloud, and Jesse stood in the door-way. His hair was tousled, and his clothes rumpled. He yawned loudly, and lazily made his way into the room. A tiny hellhound puppy followed him, sniffing the ground. He squinted his eyes, as if he were adjusting to the dim light. He stood there for a little bit, just staring at us. And then he said, "Do you have a bathroom in this place? Because, I _really _need to go, and wouldn't want to ruin your pretty, expensive tiles." He held his crotch for emphasis, as if we didn't need enough.

Persephone rolled her dark eyes, and pointed across the hall to a big door. He sighed and said, "Thanks!" He ran to the door, swung it open, and slammed it shut. The door opened again and he shoved a skeleton out of the room. The skeleton wore a shower-cap on its skull, and held a shower brush. It was wrapped in a towel, and water pooled beneath its boney feet. It looked mad, if you know, skeletons had emotions. Jesse stepped back out, and said, "Go ahead, Mr. Grumpy. I have stunk up your bathroom, you may shower in my awesomeness." He waved his hands toward the bathroom, and the skeleton clomped him on the head with the shower brush. "Sorry! _Miss _Grumpy!"

The skeleton shoved Jesse out of the way, and slammed the door shut. Jesse walked over to us, and smiled, "Hey, dad!" Jesse waved, and saw me. He smiled broadly, and said, "Hell-o Riley! Damn, you look beautiful."

I felt myself blush pink, but said what was on everyone's mind: "Jesse, what were you thinking?"

"Um, I was thinking that I could go to the Underworld. It worked!"

I rolled my eyes, and said, "No duh. You do realize you could've died, right?"

Jesse laughed. "Yeah, I do. But, I didn't. So, everything is fine… Right?"

Everything is fine? Really? That's his 'words of wisdom'? Nothing was fine anymore! Gaea was rising, and we didn't know when she'd strike; Jesse was goofing off when he was destined to die; and I was absolutely clueless in the most important times of my life. How was anything fine?

After a while, I realized I hadn't answered Jesse's question. Athena and my siblings were staring at me in concern. "Uh, I guess," I answered pathetically. Gods, I hated when I sounded like I was weak and pathetic. It made me seem small and … weak. See? It was even effecting my mental conversations!

Jesse was staring at me, and Hades said, "Jesse, shadow-travel over here. We need to have a little chat about running off like a maniac."

Jesse nodded, but was staring right at me. I could see his few brain cells try to comprehend what was wrong, but if I didn't know, there was no way he would. The IM evaporated, and Malcolm, Nate, and Annabeth were staring at me intensely. I knew they were trying to know what was wrong also; but once again they would come up with nothing.

Because, something was wrong. No one knew what it was, but I could just feel it. Like how I could feel that Jesse had left before I'd had evidence.

Something was terribly wrong. And, I knew instantly that Jesse wouldn't be coming back to Olympus. I knew, he wouldn't make it. Because, Max Tyler was going to strike.

**Whoa. What's going to happen to Jesse? Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW! :D **


	21. Jesse Meets the Nyx Clan

**Jesse's POV:**

Me and Bones traveled half-way to New York, when our shadow-connection broke. When I mean broke - I mean, we fell out of the sky, and landed on our asses in front of two glass doors that led into a Casino and Bar. I brushed it off, and sat a groggy yelping Bones to his feet. He held his paw in the air, and scowled. I looked it over, and knew right away it was broken.

Bones' paw was twisted and oddly angled. His black fur was matting up, and I knew that it wasn't going to look pretty. I held my hands around his paw, whispered something about 'healing with shadow' in Greek, and watched black serpent-like smoke wrap around Bones' paw. He stood up on all fours. "Heh, feels better already. We should keep moving; no time to waste." I nodded, and me and my dog continued down the abandoned street.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes, and I was looking around at my surroundings. We were somewhere close to Up-State New York. Not close enough that we could see the Empire State Building, but we were getting there. I started to look at the people: rugged business men who looked flustered, as they rushed to their subways; a man and woman smiling, and holding hands (Riley's picture had popped into my head by then); a guy in dark clothes with a girl who was laughing hysterically; and a lone guy who was propped up against a graffiti-covered wall. The graffiti caught my attention the most: pictures of skeletons and demons, the big red numbers **666**, the picture of two woman from the Greek myths: Nyx and Lamia. I didn't know where these people got their inspiration, but pictures of dead people, the hell number, and two creepy immortal blood-sucking woman aren't what people like to see in New York. Ever.

When the guy propped up against the wall gazed my way, he stood up and started to walk over. About three other guys followed: all of them had black hair, pale skin, dark attire, and eye-liner smothering their red eyes. The red eyes, I thought were contacts, but I realized they were their _real _eyes. One of them took a bronze-tipped silver knife out of his pocket, and he picked his nails. These were Lamia's other grandkids, or Nyx's minions. Damn, I was screwed.

One of them grinned, showing pointed canines. "Ah, you must be Jesse Dread. Max has told us so much about you, but he's lost contact with us. Crazy about that dead chick, Tiffany. But no matter, we will thrive in the killing ourselves. Choose your death place, Jesse Dread." A list appeared in my hands:

_X Out Your Specific Death Place:_

[] _Rocky cliff_

[] _Swimming Pool_

[] _Rooftop of Hotel/Apartment/House_

[] _Battle-field_

I stared at the few choices. "There aren't very many," I pointed out.

One of the black-clad teens sighed, "Why does _everyone _say that? It's not like we really want to spend all our immortal time trying to find out how many places there are where people can die. We're not crazy!"

I stared intently at the list, raking my brain for a trick to get out of dieing. "You know, I could help you improve this list. Considering how I'm a son of Hades, I probably know a lot of places where you could die." I watched all of their pale faces light up like tiny orbs of energy.

"Really? If we don't kill you today, you'll help us with our list?" The youngest out of the group asked, rolling up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Sure thing, little-vampire-kid-thing. Now, let's see. You should write down…"

**Max's POV:**

I laughed at one of Tiffany's jokes, the club music pounding in my ears. I took another swig of a long-nosed bottle of blood. We were hanging with our vampire friends - literally hanging. We were all upside down, the tables and drinks and dance-floor flipped the opposite way it usually was. The disco-ball hung upside down also, but it was defying gravity. It looked like a tether-ball dangling from its pole. Tiff sat beside me, her eyes glazed over and her blonde-almost-white hair was curled at the tips. She kept leaning into me, probably because this was her first vampire party, and that she'd drunk too much hospital blood.

One of the other guys said, "You heard about Jesse lately?" I shook my head; I really didn't want to explain destinies and prophecies to a bunch of blood-sucking losers.

Another guy said, "The Nyx Clan just IM'd. Jesse's helping them with their _Death Place _List in exchange for not dieing today." He shrugged like more death places was the best idea ever. "Sounds like they were going to kill him without you, Destiny Boy."

I shook my head, like No Big Deal. But, it was… Wasn't it? The prophecy said I would end up killing Jesse, even though I was totally against the idea. I mean, he used to be my best friend. You can't kill best friends.

_Should I remind you about you killing Tiffany? Sucking her blood… Murderously? _Jean countered, his dark voice startling me so much, I almost slipped onto the ceiling. Tiffany looked me over, and said, "I think you've drunk enough blood for one night, Max. Maybe we should head back to the hide-out." I nodded, I wanted out of this place.

She stood up, smoothing the wrinkles in her red dress. "See you guys later. Better get home before Max has a heart-attack." We both exited the party, walking down the street together. She smiled, and gave me a kiss. Her lips tasted like red wine and a mix of mortal blood. I smiled back, and we both continued to our apartment.

**Riley's POV: **

I sat on a smooth granite bench. I watched satyrs and nymphs rush around carrying large platters of ambrosia on sticks and wine-glasses full of golden nectar. I sat impatiently, tapping my fingers on the stone. Brad walked over and sat next to me. "Hey," He said, seeming glummer than usual.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked.

He sighed. "I really do not want to trouble you with my problems, but since you asked I might as well. I am restricted from my magic and tricks." He snapped his fingers, and two black briefcases appeared on his lap. One of them was labeled Magic, another labeled Tricks. He opened both of them, and only glittery dust lay in each. He sighed deeply, as if this was very troubling.

He picked up some of the dust, and untied his pouch. He opened the tiny bag up, and sprinkled the dust inside. "Mother said I was pranking too much. Acting too much like Hermes, for her liking. But, at least I got to destroy Drew's dress. That was worth it." He smiled, and snapped his fingers. Drew's face appeared in front of me, her eyes fuming with hatred.

"Good job, Brad. You did something good for once." I said, my voice dripping in fake happiness.

Brad noticed. "You are feeling sad about Jesse's absence, are you now? Ah, it is not just you. The rest of the gods and many of their children are feeling an empty space in their hearts. Where is Jesse Dread?"

"Why are you speaking with correct grammar? I mean, not that it's bad or anything, it just makes you sound too smart." I said, thinking it was pretty odd of Brad.

"It must be the emptiness of no magic. I cannot throw kids into lakes; I cannot use my magic wand; I feel powerless and weak. Do you feel that way?" Brad drawled, seeming genuinely upset about his lack of powers.

"Uh… no. I don't, actually. I don't feel powerless; I feel weak and pathetic. If Jesse were here, he'd be really upset that I wasn't taking myself seriously." I replied, the words flowing out of my mouth, as easily as clear water flowing from the mouth of a stream.

Brad nodded, as if he were understanding. "Jesse would be upset. But, he is coming. Apollo said so. And, Apollo is the god of truth! He never ever lies!"

I really didn't feel like bursting Brad's bubble. He seemed so enthusiastic and sure. I didn't want to make my stormy cloud of sadness forecast on the happiest people.

I nodded. "You're right, Brad. Thanks for cheering me up." Brad stood up, and walked away.

Just when I was about to stand up, Athena sat beside me. "Riley, I want to talk to you about Jesse. Please, stay seated."

You can't disobey a direct order from a goddess, especially when they are your parent. So, I stayed seated.

"Riley, the boy you are… romantically involved with… is going to die. You do understand this, I'm sure. But, you are also in the prophecy. You are the True Love. I don't mean to jump to conclusions - that would be unwise of me - but I'm saying, that you and Jesse should… have a better relationship. He is destined to die by the hands of Maxwell Tyler, a son of Hermes who is listening to the evil voice of Lamia's grandson. You should understand that Lamia is very dangerous. She would kill the innocent Greeks, mostly children and young woman. She was a victim of Hera's rage; she despises the gods for the fate of her seven children. Her grandson Jean, will not hesitate to kill. Max may have stopped him from breaking the boundary, but when the time comes, it will not be enough." I knew very well what the prophecy meant, but now I felt almost _scared _of the outcome. What if I didn't save Jesse? What if he was _dieing _right now?

I came to one conclusion: Stop At Nothing To Save Jesse.


	22. Jared Comes To Town

**You People Are… Awesome! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'm going to put all the names of my reviewers:**

_**~ Argonaut101**_

_**~ Poseidon'sdaughter19**_

_**~ wisegirl1313**_

_**~ alexandriarulzforeva**_

_**~ DevinePhoenix**_

_**~ Em**_

_**~ maryfever123**_

_**~ cheernerd7**_

_**~ Cassia4u**_

_**~ Amissa Amor**_

_**~ XxForeseeingHadesFuturexX**_

**(Truly sorry if I forgot you! Review or PM me if I did!)**

**And, BTW, It's sad to say, but Jesse **_**does **_**have to die. He comes back though! Don't worry; the prophecy said so! Prophecies don't lie!**

**Jesse's POV:**

I walked away from the group of excited vampires. I'd given them an entire list of places, objects, and people that could kill someone. They seemed very pleased, and let me and Bones leave, unharmed. But, the oldest had advised me, by saying, "Jesse, watch your back. Max is still housing Jean. And, if Jean knew you were helping us, or that you were as close as you are, he'd kill you without hesitation. He'd kill you _now_, if he knew you were here. Just, be careful."

Bones sloshed into a muddy puddle, and I took a big step over him. Bones yipped happily, and bounded after me. I gave him a disapproving look, and said, "Dude, we need to hurry. Stop goofing off. My dad probably thinks I'm dead."

Bones trotted beside me, and yipped, "You can't be dead! You are the son of Hades; Hades would know if you died." I simply shrugged.

"But, Riley will think I'm dead. Brad will think I'm dead. Nico will think I'm dead. My mom and her idiot boyfriend will think I'm dead!"

"Your mom and Jeremy don't think you're dead. Neither does Nico. Since Jeremy and your mother see through the Mist, they know its tricks. Now Nico on the other hand, he knows you enough to know you are still alive. He can feel your heart beating, sense when you are hurt, and breathes the air you do. It's like an empathy link, but closer." Bones barked, picking up speed on his little fuzzy legs.

"An empathy link? What the heck is that?" I ask, and Bones sighs dramatically.

"Do you know _anything_? Gods, it's like talking to a doornail." Bones grunted, pawing the ground with his feet.

"Well, I am going to die." I point out.

"Oh, so now I'm talking to a Not-Dead-Yet Doornail? Gods, why can't I just stay at Hades' palace and relax for once?" Bones moaned.

I rolled my eyes. I'm serious, my dog could be in a one-man - or is it one-dog? - play.

"Go, he said. It'll be fun, he said. Fun like my grandhound's birthday party when he couldn't even blow out the candles…" Bones started to grumble. I eventually started to pretend that Bones wasn't there anymore.

We stopped walking when we reached the Empire State Building. It was huge and silver, and green/yellow/blue lights shone brightly out of the millions of windows. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart thumped repeatedly.

Oh gods, I was going into Olympus. Oh gods, I was going to be face-to-face with my head-in-the-clouds Uncle. Oh my minor gods, I was going to be lectured by Athena about unmentionables.

I stopped almost immediately in the doorway. My arms were limp and numb, and I felt myself plant my feet firmly into the carpet. A couple people stared, but were eventually absorbed in the tour. Bones grumbled and pushed me toward the elevator. He then hopped toward the manager guy, who gave him a key-card. Bones came back with the key-card sticking from his mouth. Bones shoved me into the elevator, and he spit the key-card into my hand. It was covered in gooey slobber. "Ugh, gross." I slipped it into the Omega slot.

The card disappeared, and in a blue flash of light, the elevator shot into the air. My hands clutched the sides of the metal box, and I screamed, "I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Why did I ride the Tower of Terror when I was seven?" I scrambled and laid on the floor with my hands over my head, screaming like a little girl. And, to top it all off, stupid classical music flowed through the invisible speakers and into my covered ears. I could have gone with If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. Why? Because, I am terrified of elevators and am surely going to die. See? Makes perfect sense! **(AN: This is actually true. I hate elevators, and always insist on using the stairs. And, if I'm forced to be in an elevator, I hold onto the sides with my eyes closed and breathe super heavy. Yeah, you get used to it after a while.)**

Bones sat patiently on my back. He tapped his paw on my shoulder blade, and said, "There, there. You're okay, Jesse. It's almost over." The metal crate sped faster and faster, and I felt weightless. I also felt like I was going to be sick. Gods, couldn't the Olympians just install an escalator? I mean, who doesn't like moving stairs? You don't even have to take the time to walk up them! I was seriously going to ask Athena if she could consider that.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, and Bones hopped off my back. The metal doors slid open, making a hissing sound like a snake. I grimaced. That wasn't a good sound. I quickly stood up, and rushed from the closing metal doors. They made a sound like _zip! _and shot down 600 floors. I shuddered, thank the gods I wasn't still in that metal box of death and classical music.

I kept walking over cloudlike walkways, and took my time looking around. There were billions of milling satyrs, dryads and minor gods walking to and fro. A huge amphitheater blasted rock and pop music on lyres; about a dozen stands sold ambrosia on sticks and nectar; almost three dozen demigods and gods sword-fought, and half that many were piercing moving targets. I quickly side-stepped away from them all. Bones yipped and bounced on the wispy stones, his tongue lolling. We both made our way to Olympus, when I saw Riley.

She sat alone on a granite bench, and she tapped her fingers on the cold stone. I smiled, and made my way behind her. She sighed, and outlined an imaginary heart with her fingers onto the stone. I put my hands over her eyes, and whispered, "Guess who."

I heard her gasp, and she hugged me blindly. I said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Babe, control yourself! There are witnesses…" She obviously didn't care. Our lips locked, and we didn't let go. Her glossy lips were slippery, but I clung to her as if my life depended on it; and if the prophecy was correct, it sort of did. She tugged on my clothes, and I did the same. I heard someone clear their throat, and when we pulled away, we immediately started to regain our composures and dignities. There in front of us, was the entire council of the gods. To make matters worse, the minor gods and demigods were included. I wasn't getting that escalator now, was I?

"Well, seems like Jesse Dread has entered the building. No offense, Apollo, for bringing up your son, Elvis," Zeus said. Apollo just shrugged, too mesmerized by our kissing attack.

I sat there, staring bug-eyed at everybody. "You saw all of that?" I asked, which almost everyone nodded to. I heard Connor yell, "Wait! I didn't see it! Do it again!" He came over, shoving through the crowd. "Okay! Lights, camera, kissing! C'mon, I missed it!" Riley covered her face with her hands, her cheeks bright red. I bet you a million drachmas that my face was ten times brighter.

Hades said, "Uh, let's get back to the meeting. C'mon, son, let's get a move on. Keep some of your dignity!" We followed the scowling, disapproving looks of the gods; except for Aphrodite: she was screaming "Jiley!" as we walked into the throne room.

"So, look's like the Nyx Clan didn't kill you. Pity," Mr. D started to mumble. "It would have make my job much, much, _much _easier. But, the prophecy did say you were destined to die, so I guess, all in good time." Most of the gods shot him a glare, but he didn't seem to notice, so he continued. "Apollo, is that what the prophecy said, or is this conniving little brat lying to immortal all-powerful gods?"

Apollo shot Dionysus a look that said, _Shut up! _Apollo cleared his throat, and gave me a smile, "He didn't lie. The prophecy, unfortunately, was correct. But, he comes back. That's better, right?" He had a fake smile plastered on his face. He gave everybody jerking nods with his head, as if to say, _C'mon! Agree with me; Ugly people agree with Sexy people! _

My dad looked paler than he usually was. He stood up abruptly, and said, "I have to use to bathroom." He wouldn't meet my eyes as he strolled away from the throne room. What was wrong with him?

Zeus cleared his throat loudly, "Um, well I should be yelling at you, Jesse, for making out with my granddaughter and pulling on her pants in _that way_," I blushed a violent red. "But, since you are the only nephew I actually like, I won't zap you. Oh, Perseus, Nico, stop looking at me like that! I'm not the bad guy! I just don't like you two; you are both severely annoying! Now, Jesse on the other hand, he doesn't go and try blowing up monuments or make a skeleton army come up from the earth to destroy the demigods."

Percy yelled, "It was an _accident_!" Nico yelled back, "Captain Dead Man didn't mean to destroy that apartment! It. Just. Got. In. The. Way!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, and said, "Captain Dead Man? Really, Nico? How creative." Nico gave her a glare, but his eyes softened when he saw Thalia sitting next to her. And, what the Daddy was up with them?

I gave Zeus a smile, and said, "Thank you! See, Mr. D! Somebody likes me!"

Mr. D's eyes blazed purple, and he shouted, "Watch it, Zombie!" Apollo and Hermes started to crack up in fits of laughter at my nickname. I rolled my eyes; didn't we get over that name when I first got here?

All of a sudden, my dad rushed into the room. His face was red, and his eyes were puffy. On his shoe, was a trail of wrinkled, wet toilet paper. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, because I was kind of concerned.

"You-You're brother, J-Jared… H-He's a-alive," My dad choked out, his voice being cut off by tears.

"What?" I asked. I was absolutely shocked; I was shaking as much as my dad was.

"H-He's alive. A-And, he is c-coming. You need to leave, Jesse. He only knew you as a baby, and if he knew you were his age, he'd feel like he's disappointed you. I'll tell him about you and Trisha, but you need to leave. He can't see you; I'm so sorry." Hades whispered, his voice wavering like the wind was threatening to knock them out of the air.

I nodded, trying to understand. Riley took my hand in hers, and said, "Let's go back to camp. We'll go swim in the Sound, and listen to Will's iPod. Will, is that okay?"

Will nodded, standing next to his father, Apollo. "Sure, just don't get it wet." We agreed not to drop it in the Sound, and we made walked toward the big doors. After they shut, I could hear the gods having a heated conversation. No, literally heated, smoke filled the tiny crack under the door.

Riley squeezed my hand, and said, "Let's go. We'll listen to some Nickel back **(I like this band!)**, Selena Gomez **(Sorry to all you Haters)**, and a bit of Likin' Park. What do you say?"

I felt myself smile, despite how I felt. "I'd say, It's a date."

**OMG, Jared is coming! Yay for you guys! Aw, Hades wuves his baby son, Jawed! Yay, I get to put a song in the next chapter! New Divide here we come!**

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a long while, so:**

**Me: Who did I invite… Hhmm… *checks stacks of paper; takes one out of pile* Um, I guess Travis and Connor are coming! *Applause***

***Travis and Connor come onto stage with bottles of Silly String***

**Travis: Let's get this party started! *sprays me with orange string***

**Me: ACK! *scrubs sticky string from brown hair* If this doesn't come out, you are BOTH dead!**

**Connor: Um, cue the awkward silence? *brings out a tiny gray clip, and presses a button; the words AWKARD SILENCE CUED blink over our heads* **

**Me: Connor, I'm afraid to ask, but where did you get that thing?**

**Connor: What **_**thing **_**are we speaking of? Because, **_**my**_** thing was part of the package.**

**Me: … Not that thing, Connor. The weird clip with the buttons.**

**Connor: I don't know; Travis stole it.**

**Travis: Did not! I didn't touch it! Connor stole it from Mr. D's desk!**

**Connor: Why'd you tell, Travis? What happened to bros before hoes?**

**Me: Omigods, Connor. He's just telling the truth; something you've never done.**

**Connor: I have, actually. When I told you that "secret". That "secret" was true. **

**Me: What's up with the quotes, dude? And, what secret?**

**Connor: The "secret". I told you… *whisper, whisper, whisper***

**Me: **_**Oh, **_**that secret. You should seriously keep it a secret. You could do some crazy Blackmail. **

**Connor: I know, right? **

**Travis: What's the secret?**

**Connor: I can't tell you. Because you told the truth on me! We don't do that! I hate you now!**

**Travis: I hate you too! **

**Me: Feeling the love, guys. Can we move on to the disclaimer?**

**Travis: It's all 'disclaimer this' and 'disclaimer that' with you! You NEVER talk about normal stuff!**

**Me: I am not normal. I'm weird, and proud.**

**Travis: Hey, Connor. She's perfect for you; match made in Hades!**

**Connor: Shut up, Tratie! *clears throat* ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO or Silly String (because we stole it all). She does own Jesse, Riley, Max, Tiffany, Jared, Brad, and Bones: the talking hellhound. **

**Me: Thank you for reading! **

**REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ANOTHER FANFICTION!**

**PS: The secret was: Percy Has A Teddy Bear Named Anna, And He Pretends It's Annabeth So He Can Sleep With Her… **

**Nice Secret, Right? **


	23. New Divide and Godly Pranks

**Jesse's POV:**

"_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me. I remembered each flash as time began to blur. Like a startling sign, that Fate had finally found me; and your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve. So give me reason, to prove me wrong! To wash this memory clean! Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes! Give me reason, to fill this hole! Connect the space between! Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies… Across this new divide!_" Will's iPod blasted music through the empty camp. I laid back on a yellow air-raft, waiting for Riley to change into a swimsuit. I'd hadn't come in there yet, because she said it was totally sexy and wanted it to be a surprise. So, I'd listened.

I cranked up the volume of the iPod radio. The words screamed into my ears, "_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned. There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow. And the ground caved in between where we standing, and your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve. [that I get what I deserve] So give me reason, to prove me wrong! To wash this memory clean! Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes, across this new divide!_" The music pounded against my ears, forcing my eardrums to join the thumping of the music. "_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you deny [in every truth that you deny] And each regret, and each goodbye, was a mistake too great to hide! And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve! So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean! Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes! Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect the space between! Let it be enough to truth that lies, across this new divide! Across this new divide! Across this new divide!_" I hadn't noticed Riley walk out of her cabin. She ran over and jumped onto her own gray-n-pink floatie. Water splashed onto my face, coating myself in lake water. We roared into a chorus of giggles.

Riley gave me a smile, and sat up on her floatie. She grinned crazily, and asked, "So… do you like?" She made hand-gestures to her bikini. I glanced down at it: A two-piece gray velvety suit, which had little pink owl accents and pink ties. It circled her neck in an oval, and it showed off her delicate curves and flat stomach. I grinned, and said, "Hades yeah." She laughed, and said, "So, are Will's songs good enough for you?" I nodded.

She slid into the dark water, and pounced onto my floatie. "So, baby, what should we do?" She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and snuggled into my bare chest.

"No idea. We could hang out at your cabin. Mine's a bit… Dreary." She giggled, making my chest start to tickle. I kissed her hair, and curled a golden ringlet with my index finger. "So… your cabin it is?"

Riley snuggled closer, but she heard giggling beneath her. She glanced down, and a pale blue face grinned up at her. "Oh crap…" Riley muttered. In a quick flick of the naiad's hand, a wave smashed into us. We both flipped over, and she landed on top of me, underwater. This would've been really romantic if we could've breathed. We came back up, couching and sputtering.

Riley grabbed my arm, and said, "Yeah. Let's get to the cabin before the water snobs beat us to it."

**Hades' POV:**

I stared solemnly up at the ceiling. Zeus and Poseidon had given me a heated shout-a-thon about Jared. It wasn't my fault my son was coming back from the dead. I didn't know how Jared had done it; how'd he somehow made himself reborn. It wasn't possible by God standards. But, first-borns of a godly family are always more powerful. Maybe, just maybe, Jared was powerful enough to bring himself back to life.

Zeus huffed as he sat down in his throne. "Hades, why conceive more children? They only make our lives harder. You had Bianca, Nico, Jared and Jesse. What are you, the god of sex?"

I felt my eyes blaze. Oh my us, I was going to regret this. "Really, Zeus, you're accusing me? You were a whore in the myths, for our sakes! You went around conceiving kids with Greek mortals who got drunk at Dionysus's parties every single night! You had Perseus, Heracles, Jason, blah, blah, blah! You couldn't even control yourself with Greek women; how do you expect yourself to stay away from American women?" Everyone sat shocked, staring at me with wide deer-like eyes.

"My point exactly; see, Zeus, dear. Even your brother who barely sees sunlight agrees with me!" Hera murmured. Zeus sat forward, eyeing me intently.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson, Hades. No one, not even Hera, can speak to me in that tone. Maybe I should electrocute Jesse _and _Jared. Ah, and Trisha. Get rid of the whole family," Zeus inquired, watching my face flicker with anger.

I leapt from my throne, and lifted Zeus from his position. My hands tore his pin-stripe suit, and he grimaced as he heard the rip. "You touch anybody I love, Zeus, I will hurl you into Tartuarus so you can spend quality time with Father. How does that sound, Zeus?" Zeus slowly undid my fists, and levitated himself back to the ground.

"Fine, Hades. But, one more child, and I will kill all of them." He stalked out of the room, toward the twelve Olympian bedrooms. I walked quietly toward my own temporary throne, and sat down. All eyes were on me, and I sighed heavily. I closed my eyes, to relax, but right then, the bronze doors were thrown open, and a voice I thought I'd never hear again spoke, "Hey, dad. Looks like you haven't aged a day."

I opened my eyes, and there in front of me, was Jared. His flattened black hair was swiped over his left hazel eye, and his skin gleamed in the light. He wore a black I'm The Son of The Dead t-shirt, the one he'd died in. His black baggy jeans were covered in dirt and claw-marks, and his shoes gleamed in fifteen year-old monster goo. A skull tattoo breathed fire toward his wrist, and he gave me a bright smile. I smiled back, and jumped up to give him a hug. He embraced me, and patted my shoulder when we'd separated.

"So, Pops, how long has it been? Two months since I've died? Maybe three? Oh, how old is Jesse now? Is he one, already?" Jared asked excitedly.

That big-month nephew of mine, Apollo, had to go and say, "Dang, does dieing really have that effect? People don't even know how long they've been dead?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, there are some Army guys from World War II who still think that we're in the war. Some 9/11 victims ask me if I know what's going on, since the Harpies have been gossiping about it being 9/11's big tenth. The bad thing is, I have no idea what to tell the victims. Sure, I can ask Luke or Beckendorf what happened when they were alive, but they barely know anything about the topic." Jared glanced at me, his black hair swiveling farther into his line of sight.

Hermes and Hephaestus both stared at Jared, and asked, "Luke and Beckendorf? Are they okay?"

Jared gave them both reassuring smiles. "Yeah, they're absolutely fine. Luke and Beckendorf are my roommates down in my Elysium dorm. Oh, and Aphrodite? Silena wanted me to tell you, that her and Beckendorf are really happy together. They go on dates to Persephone's garden when she leaves for spring." Aphrodite smiled happily, her eyes twinkling. She grabbed Hephaestus and Hermes's hands. They both gave her squeezes, their dazed looks telling us that they were remembering their deceased children.

I gave Jared a smiled. He looked over to me, and asked, "Dad, how old is Jesse? How long has it been since I died?"

I looked down at my feet. "He's fifteen, Jared. It's been fifteen years since you died." I glanced up at my son's face. His eyes were wide, and he asked, "Really? Oh my gods, I've been gone _so long_. Um, how's Mom? Does she still live in that rundown apartment complex in Up-state?" I gave him a jerking motion with my head, which was a 'yes'. He grimaced, "I told her before I went to camp, that she should move. That place was bringing her down. She could barely pay the bills and take care of both of us. Gods, I can't believe she stayed. Why didn't she take my advice?"

I looked Jared into his eyes. "Maybe, son, it was her way of keeping you there. Leaving would make you seem more gone than before; she didn't leave because she'd leave her memories of you. She loved and cared too much about you to let you go. But, she's better now. She's got a full-time job at one of the Greek museums and has a new boyfriend, Johnny." I said.

Aphrodite yelled, "His name is _Jeremy_! Jer-e-mey! J-E-R-E-M-E-Y! You are just like Jesse! You know Trisha's boyfriend's name, but you mess it up on purpose! Gosh, I have to spell it out!"

Athena chuckled, "Hey, Aph. I think that was the most spelling you've done in your entire immortal life!"

Aphrodite sighed heavily, "Yeah, you're right, 'Thena. Now I'm _super _tired. I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning!" The love goddess hopped off her pink throne, and lazily made her way toward the twelve Olympian rooms, like Zeus had.

Jared laughed, "Heh, I just remembered how much I missed this family. Hey, Hermes, you got any good pranks? Luke taught me a few, and I'm dieing, _again_, to try them out!" Hermes hopped off his seat, and ran off with my son toward Hermes' prank room.

Apollo laughed, "Dang, I missed that kid. And, look, Hermes found a play-mate. We better double-check our thrones for whoopee-cushions."

**Jesse's POV: **

I laid on my back on Riley's bed. Riley laid beside me, and snuggled into my chest. Her blonde hair tickled my nose, and I pulled her in closer. "So, Babe," I mumbled into her hair, my index finger curling a stray golden ringlet. "What are we going to do? We've got the camp to ourselves. We could explore the woods, pull some pranks, or… I don't know… Whatever you want…"

She rolled her gray eyes, and said, "You better not be thinking about what I think you're thinking."

I raised an eyebrow, and said, "Um, say it again please. In English, this time."

Riley rolled her eyes again, and sat up. Her butt was on top of my arm, and I was kind of stuck. "Sweetie, that was English. Would you like me to speak in Greek for you? Maybe Espanola, too?"

"What does 'Espanola' mean?" I asked, trying to lift my arm out from under her.

"You seriously don't know? It's spanish in Spanish!" Riley huffed. She threw her arms up into the air, and she stood up to pull shorts and a hoddie over her swim-suit. I stretched my arm out, to see if it was still mobile. Riley yanked me off her bed, and said, "Let's go into the woods. I want to beat some monster butt."

**Jared's POV:**

Hermes stood beside me, his eyes arched down so he stared at his winged shoes. Hera, the queen of the gods, and the pain in my ass, aimed her manicured finger at me, and said, "Jared! You are alive for three hours, and you almost blow up Olympus! All of those renovations, and architecture would have been ruined! Now, you'll have to speak with the girl who had to make all of them; Annabeth, darling, come smack the Hades out of Jared!"

Hermes gave me a, _I'm sorry, man _look. I gave him a slight jerk of my head, that meant _No problem. Somebody had to get blamed. _He gave me a even more sorry look, which I had to look away from. When I looked away, a curly-haired blondie rushed angrily toward me. Her boyfriend, that famous Percy Jackson, rushed in after her yelling, "Annabeth! He didn't destroy _anything_! Don't kill him; he just came back to life!"

Annabeth, a typical daughter of Athena, rushed forward and smacked my cheek hard. I jumped back in Hermes, who in turn, smashed into Hera. Hera slammed onto the floor, and shrieked, "Rape! Rape! Zeus, I'm being raped!"

Zeus ran out of his bedroom, clad in a blue bathrobe. A toothbrush hung out of his mouth, and toothpaste suds were around his lips. He held up a plunger, and yelled, "I have a lightning bolt and I know how to use it!" After he realized that Hermes had fallen over into his wife, he groaned. "Dang, I didn't get to shock someone." He looked to his hand, and yelled, "Someone stole my lightning bolt!" Apollo walked into the room, grumbling.

"Dad, you left your bolt by your throne. Oh, and my dearest family, I say this in the best way, get the heck out and shut up!" Apollo growled, then stalked back toward the rooms.

Hermes stood up shakily, taking his time. His sandals pressed onto Hera's hair, and she clawed at his bare ankle. "Ow, jeez. Let me take my time, Hera. I will get off of you when I get to it, dearest step-mother."

Hera screeched, and he jumped off of her. He turned toward me, and smiled. "So, tomorrow, want to try that prank on… someone."

I grinned, knowing that this would be hilarious. Without questioning, I said, "Heck yeah."

**Oooooohh! Who are they going to prank? Hehe…**

**In A Review, Tell Me Which Character Is Your Favorite!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I invited Jared to do our disclaimer today. **

**Jared: Hey people! How's life? No, seriously, I don't know.**

**Me: Gods,**_** another **_**comedian. The gods don't run low on those, do they?**

**Jared: Nope, especially when Hermes' mortal victims are popping out babies left and right.**

**Me: Ha, yeah. It's better that they aren't 'Big Three' kids. But, then again, we'll never ever not get pranked. Good-bye, peaceful nights. Hello, whoopee-cushions and red hair-dye.**

**Jared: Um, so I'm supposed to do your disclaimer?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Jared: Okay. ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO or the New Divide. She does own Jesse, Riley, Max, Tiffany, Brad, me, and… I think that covers it.**

**Me: Hey, I've got a question for you, Jared.**

**Jared: Shoot.**

**Me: Does Lukey miss me?**

**Jared: He advised me not to talk to you if you asked, so um… *flashes out***

**Me: I'll take that as a 'yes'. **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	24. Attack of the Pranks, Birds, and Jean

**Jesse's POV:**

I stood next to Riley as she fought and killed every monster that got in the way. Half of them weren't even menacing, but she killed them anyway. It was a good thing Bones and Mrs. O' Leary had cleared out of the way; I'm afraid to say it, but I bet Riley would've killed them too.

Riley slashed her knife at a silver-beaked bird. It squawked a beeping noise, like a fire alarm. I covered my ears, and watched Riley stab it in mid-flight. Over a few pine trees, a black vibrating cloud was forming. It was growing in size, tiny floating things coming together into a gigantic vibrating black sun.

Riley hadn't noticed; she was too busy spearing poor monsters who were wandering by. I squinted at the growing black O, trying to understand what it was. That's when I saw how silver and gold specks of light glimmered in the expanding blankness. I blinked twice, and millions of tiny sparkly black soulless eyes peered down at me. I stared at them for a few more seconds, watched their bronze wings beat the air fiercely, and knew right away we were going to die.

I grabbed Riley's shoulder, and said, "Riley, we _have_ to go."

She whirled around, her knife tip to my throat, like the time we were at my apartment. She glared, and said, "Why, Dead Boy?"

I looked in her hard gray eyes. They weren't like pools of welcoming gray lakes; they were raging hurricanes and floods. I looked away almost immediately, only to see the birds flapping closer. I could see the tips of their beaks glisten, showing off a razor-sharp edge. I did something crazy then; I grabbed Riley and whispered, "Bring the Dead."

I wasn't expecting an army. Or a couple of dead guys with shotguns. I most defiantly, wasn't expecting a skeletal hand to wrap around my leg. I prayed to every god and goddess - minor and Olympian, and a little bit of Roman - that they'd keep Riley safe, and she wouldn't be killed by psychotic razor-beaked birds.

I fell through the ground, the hand crushing my leg. I screamed when I heard the unbearable _snap!_, and tumbled through three layers of dirt and rock.

I landed on a pile of decayed bones. I groaned in agony, and tried to sit up. I only ended up sprawled back on the bones, my right leg twisted in unsightly ways. I knew right away it was broken; not just because of all the blood and the bone gutting out of my knee, but also since I couldn't move it. But, the blood sure was a pretty obvious sign.

I looked around in my little bloodied spot. The walls were etched with the same pictures that the Nyx Clan had drawn; and I saw one guy who caught my eye: Max. Max, or Jean, or whoever he was, was on the wall, his hair a blend of brown and black. Jean's eyes must've been brown, because the little circle around Max's pupil, glowed even brighter than Max's green. I stared at it, and realized what was going to happen. The ground around me started to dissolve into brown dirt and green grass. I was on a hill.

Someone walked around a huge pine tree. His hair wasn't brown anymore, it was completely black. His eyes glimmered with purpose, as he stalked toward me in black jeans. His red-and-black vest was darker than before, and a crimson-colored knife slid out of his long black sleeve.

It was a perfect day to die anyways.

**Artemis' POV:**

I awakened to the sound of screaming. It was four in the morning, and I was still in my silver silk pajamas. I closed my eyes, imagined myself in my normal silver clothing, and opened them to be in a silver tank-top, jeans, and silver ballet flats. I jumped off my bed, and swung open my door.

I saw my idiotic step-brother with the spawn of Hades, both of them shrieking in laughter. They weren't the only ones shrieking. All of the gods and goddesses were covered in itching power, and they were stupid enough to itch. Poseidon, my dearest uncle, was itching his tan back with a dead sea-star. Apollo was itching his high-tops with a microphone; Zeus, my father, used his lightning bolt; and Ares used an old sword. I couldn't help but itch myself, it was just _that _contagious.

Athena scowled at Hermes with disapproval, and said, "Hermes, this is not wise. You should not have prank affairs with the son of Hades."

Jared burst into laughter. So did Hermes, and Apollo. I rolled my silver eyes, and said in distaste to these inappropriate boys, "That is not what she meant, you idiots."

Jared suddenly stopped laughing, and his face drained of blood. He was holding onto his chest, and all of a sudden yelled, "Dad! Zeus, where's my dad?"

Zeus glanced at him in uneasiness, "What is it? Do you want to prank him, too?"

Jared looked close to tears, as he mumbled, "Something's wrong. Very wrong."

Hermes laughed, and patted his shoulder. "Yeah, it is. Bro, you aren't following the script! You weren't supposed to go all crazy on us!"

Jared shot him a death glare, something all children of Hades excelled at. "Dude, I'm serious. Something is wrong, and I need to IM my dad."

Hermes backed up, and said, "Okay, chill, bro. Stop with the death glares, they are freaking me out. I'll go get Iris."

Aphrodite cooed like a dove, and even I felt sorry for Hermes. "Shut up, Aph," Hermes growled before going off to hunt for Iris.

Apollo looked at Jared with seriousness etched on his face. "What's wrong?" My twin brother asked.

Jared looked right in his eyes, and said, "I think Max is killing Jesse."

**Nico's POV:**

I was walking around in the dining room of Olympus, looking over all of Annabeth's renovations. She had asked me to check them out, so here I was.

Percy and Annabeth were talking with Travis and Katie about Riley. They didn't know if she should be dating Jesse, blah, blah, blah. I'd droned it out after a while.

I stepped out of the shadows, and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

They all smiled, and Percy grinned, "Olympus is what's up, Nico."

I laughed. I didn't laugh much, so I had this kind of hiccup-laugh. It sounded low and cracked, since my laugh box was out of use. Travis glanced up at me, and said, "Yo, Dead Man, have you met Jesse's brother yet? He's pretty awesome, am I right?"

Of course I hadn't met my dad's other kid. I didn't like the fact that he'd loved someone somewhat better than my mom - maybe it was because Trisha was alive. Even if my own mom was deceased and in a grave plot, I knew if she were alive she'd want me to talk to Hades' other kids. So would my sister, Bianca. I really wished they were still alive.

I shook my head. Travis patted my shoulder, and said, "Don't worry buddy. Jared isn't going anywhere."

As if on cue, Jared - or I suspected it was Jared - rushed into the room, and bumped into me. He mumbled, "Sorry." He glanced up, and after seeing my eyes and hair, asked, "Are you Nico di Angelo, son of Hades?"

I said, "Yeah. And, let me guess, you're Jared Dread, Jesse's blood-brother?"

He gave me a jerking nod, and said, "Nico, you have to come with me. I think Jesse's in trouble. Hermes can't find Iris, and I can't IM Dad." Jared's face looked frail and scared, like a little kid watching an old man get mugged and beat.

I nodded, and said, "Wait. What's wrong with Jesse?" I could feel my chest tighten - with panic or something - and could feel my knees buckle. I felt dizzy and light-headed. I closed my eyes, and counted to ten, and took really deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, Jared was marveling. "Do you feel it too?" He breathed.

I nodded, and followed him toward the double bronze doors. I knew right away, that Jared was right. Jesse was in serous trouble, and we wouldn't be able to help him.

**Jesse's POV: (I know, I am so mean for having you wait this long!)**

Jean/Max strolled over to me, forcing me to wait for death. He was grinning like a skull, all of his pearly-white fangs pointed outward toward me. If I hadn't been injured, I would've ran out of this place as fast as Hermes. But, my shattered leg kept me grounded.

Jean (I'll call him that for now), sat down beside me on the grass. He looked over the hill, his sharp knife aimed for my face, as he said, "It's a perfect day to die. No rain, no harm. I told you I should have killed you when you were clueless. Now, you have so much more purpose to live. But, if you haven't noticed, I really don't care whether people _like _you or not. This is not a popularity contest. And, if it was, you'd be voted Participant, not Winner."

I glared at him, and said, "Well, thanks. And, let _me _guess, you'd be the winner?"

"Well, I am the most handsome vampire. Of course! Thanks for embracing it, but I'm still going to kill you." I rolled my eyes. I hadn't been trying to distract him; only confuse him with complements! But, I guess, my plan was swirling down the toilet.

_If only Riley were here_, a tiny voice in my head thought. _She always has a plan. She could get you out of this. _

Another part of my brain countered, _But, would you risk Riley's safety? If she had come, Jean would've killed her or tortured her. _

I had to intervene in my mental conversation by thinking, _Shut up. There is no way my girlfriend is going to help me out of this mess. I'm dead meat. _

"Quite right," Jean agreed.

I scowled at him, and said, "Stop eavesdropping on my mental conversations!"

Jean chuckled to himself. He stood up, and said, "Now, Jesse, back to business. Painful or _Super _Painful?"

I grimaced. I whispered, "Painful."

Jean smiled, his fangs glowing in anticipation. "Great. I get to use the _new _knife."

I closed my eyes, and heard Jean shuffle away to find his new knife that would officiate my death. I sent out a mental distress call to my friends, parents and fellow gods:

_This is a distress call. I have a broken leg, and am going to die. Jean said so. Tell my mom I love her, and she can go ahead and marry that dope, Johnny. Tell Jared, it wasn't his fault he wasn't here; I was going to die anyways. Tell Nico, that I loved our stupid brotherly-fights. Tell Riley, I love her with all my heart and wish her a long, healthy life. Tell my dad, that I'll meet him soon. And, tell the world, I am Jesse Dread. _

I stopped thinking when I felt something slice into my arm. I opened my eyes, and saw the long black blade. It was slightly red on the tip, and I saw stars sparkle in my eyes. I winced in pain, as I felt Jean smash his foot onto my broken one. I could feel my toes shatter on impact. There was no cast in the world that could fix this damage.

Jean was laughing, licking the blood off the blade's tip. "Ah, Jesse, where's the shocked reaction? Show me how aggressive you can be in your last moments."

He grabbed me by my shirt, and yanked me from the ground. He dragged me toward the rocky cliff on the end of the hill. My arm blood was covering the ground, as I was dragged away from my throne of bones. Jean dropped me on the rocky pathway, and pushed my body down. _Hard. _

Jean placed the knife on my chest, and slightly dug it down. I winced, and he said, "Don't show weakness, Jesse. Or-"

His voice was cut off, by a different voice shouting out of his mouth, "I am not going to kill Jesse!"

I knew right away that the voice was Max's. Once a friend, always a friend.

And, friends didn't kill each other.

**I feel so mean! I'm leaving you all on a cliff hanger! I'm so sorry! Jesse is going to die, but Riley will bring him back! (I CAN'T STRESS THAT MORE!) Please, please, please don't be mad at me. I am so freaking sorry!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Um, I'll invite Apollo and Hermes because I feel super sad that this will be one of the last chapters. (PS: I will be making a Sequel.)**

**Hermes: Aw, somebody needs some cheering up. Apollo, help her turn her frown upside down.**

**Apollo: Sure! *scrunches up my face, to make an awkward smile***

**Me: *shoves Apollo's hands away* That isn't going to help.**

**Hermes: … *LIGHTBULB* Oh! I know what will cheer you up!**

**Me: What? **

**Hermes: The 2****nd**** Heroes of Olympus book: Son of Neptune is coming out in 19 days!**

**Me: *perks up* Oh, that actually worked. Thanks Hermes.**

**Hermes: No problem!**

**Apollo: Um, Disclaimer Time! ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO but does own Jesse, Jared, Brad, Riley, Max, and Jean! **

**Me: I should tell you all now; Riley is fine, and Jesse WILL COME BACK ALIVE!**

**I also want to say a Happy Birthday to one of my reviewers! Happy Birthday alexandriarulzforeva! Hope it's great, and you get millions of presents! **

**REVIEW!**


	25. Jesse Gets His Own Elysuim Dorm Sorta

**Riley's POV:**

Being trapped by anger razor-sharp beaked birds, and having your boyfriend slip through the ground was bad enough, but when Jared and Nico _think _they can save you, well, you're about as good as a speared demigod.

Nico shouted, "Riley! Just stand still, and no sudden movements!"

I muttered under my breath, "Not going anywhere."

The birds flew down from the sky. They landed on the soft earth, and I wished _they _had been pulled under instead of Jesse. I really wondered where he was…

Jared was holding a long sword, one that was glowing. Fire was breathing off the metal, scorching the sky. He grinned like Jesse did when he knew he had the upper-hand; I could see the family resemblance. Jared threw his sword like a Frisbee, cutting metal birds in half and in thirds. The rest of the birds squawked in dismay, showing their anger and remorse in their oil-like eyes. Jared yanked the sword out of the air, and hurled it again to the birds. This time, they disintegrated on impact. No freaky birds were left.

Jared looked me into my eyes, and asked, "Where's my brother? He was here, right?"

I looked down at my sneakers. "Jesse was here. H- He tried to stop the birds when a hand reached out of the ground, and… took him under…"

Jared glanced nervously at Nico. "I told you, Nico. Max _did _strike."

I looked up, tears filling my eyes. "Is Jesse going to die?"

Jared gave me a sorrowing glance. "If he does, we will bring him back."

**Jesse's POV:**

Max and Jean were shouting at each other, their voices morphing in response. I was trying to calm down, to just breathe. But, I was on the verge of dying and on a cliff. The air pressure was super high, too. Maybe it wasn't just me.

Jean shouted, "Maybe I should just be done with you!"

Max shouted back, "Sure! Go ahead!"

There was a blinding flash of black and red light. Jean stepped out of the raging fire behind him, and said, "Well, Jesse, time to die. And, _no one _is going to stop me this time."

He grabbed a few knifes to hold me down to the ground. He pierced them through my skin, crushing the bone on the way through. I could hear them screw themselves into the ground. Great, I was going to be tortured, then die slowly. It was a good thing I hadn't asked for _super _painful.

After Jean knew I was super secured, he left to go get his execution tools. It was basically a knife, sword, machine gun, and anything that was labeled Must Use Caution While Using. Yeah, there was a hairdryer in his kit. I didn't know how he was going to use it to kill me, but hopefully I'd be dead before he started to experiment on me.

I struggled against the knives. No flipping way was I getting out with my hands and feet attached. I grunted in frustration, eventually laying my head down against a hard chunk of rock. My arm was starting to burn, like a fire would. My hands burned also, but when I tried for a flame, I only got a pathetic black swirl.

As I tried to produce a more manly flame, I heard knives cling together. I glanced up to see a bronze knife about twelve inches long, with black and red accents. A metal decoration, something that looked like a black dragon head, was pressed against the tip of the handle. It's 'wings' wrapped around the wearer's hand. Jean was ready.

Jean clucked his tongue at me, in a _tsk, tsk _sort of way. "Now, Jesse. That's not very safe, now is it? What would happen if gasoline was … accidentally spilled?"

I gave him a cool angry gaze. "You wouldn't risk it, Jean. Using gasoline to kill me, would make a big enough explosion to kill you, too. Think of all the flying wooden pointy sticks in the air…"

Jean shuddered. I'd apparently struck a nerve. "No matter who it kills, it would kill you. That's all I care about. You'll bring the world to it's knees! You'll kill innocents! You… would be the downfall of Olympus, the downfall of human civilization! Do you want that to happen, Jesse?"

No, I didn't. Killing innocent humans and demigods wasn't something I wanted to do. I mean, who would? If my death saved millions of innocent people, then I was all for it.

"How do you know all of this? Are you some vampire/oracle hybrid?" I asked.

Jean rolled his full brown eyes at me. "What do you think this is, _The Vampire Dairies? _Who am I, Klaus? Oh, and let me guess, you're sweet little Stefan, come to save Elena from death, eh? Life isn't a fantasy, kid. Life is real shit. Shit you have to dig yourself out of with a plastic shovel. Grow up." **(I'd watched **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**right before I'd gotten ready to type.)**

I snorted, "How do I grow up if your going to kill me?"

Jean narrowed his eyes. "Not my problem." With that, he slid the dragon knife into my chest, piercing my heart.

As I felt the red warm liquid flood onto the floor around me, my gaze drifted to the side of the cliff. There stood Riley, Nico and Photo-Boy - Jared. They all looked shocked, their faces growing pale.

I grimaced in pain as Jean twisted the knife. My could feel my pounding heart start to weaken, start to sputter and cough. I gasped for air like a fish out of water, still struggling against the bonding knives. This was the worst way to die - tortured in front of people I cared about.

I had a feeling, before I passed, that this _wasn't _over.

My eyes drained of color, and I materialized in front of two glass doors, a huge sign telling me I was at DOA Recording Studios.

**Jared's POV:**

I watched my younger brother's eyes drain of light as he passed into my father's domain. Anger, sadness and resentment flowed through my veins. My eyes flashed with intense anger, and I yanked my flaming sword from my belt.

I felt myself be taken over by anger. I swirled my sword over my head, and looked up to see a flaming stake. I rushed toward the vampire-killer, and thrust the wood into his chest.

The vampire turned into sparkling dust the moment the wooden tip hit skin. The sparkles dispersed, and I was staring at my newly-dead brother. I gulped down a sob, and knew one thing: I could've saved him. I should have been faster.

**Jesse's POV:**

I rushed into the department, going right up to a dark man in a suit. When he saw me, his sun-glasses almost fell off his face. He regained his composure, and said, "Oh, um, are you, um, Jesse Dread?" The guy seemed seriously nervous, as if he had just seen a ghost.

I looked around, and saw all of the wispy mist-like people idling around the main entrance. Well, um, this is awkward.

I turned back to the man, and said, "Yeah."

The guy started ushering me toward the elevator, while pushing and shoving out other ghosts. When we were the only two in the elevator, he replied coolly, "Would you like some chocolate-flavored ambrosia? I swear over my dead body, it's the best stuff since BC."

I said, "Uh, no thanks. I don't think ambrosia could bring me back to life."

The man looked at me with brown eyes. "So, how'd you die?"

"Um," I started, because, all of a sudden, I couldn't remember. "I… was… stabbed..?"

The man shriveled up his features, and said, "Ouch. Well, don't worry. We have the best Elysium dorms; they're even better than Olympus's! I can hook you up with room 212. It's your brother's old dorm. You'll be staying with Luke Castellan and Charles Beckendorf. They love newbies."

The guy, who's name was Charon, told me about a bunch of discounts on the rooms, and how we got this awesome channel on the plasmas that showed what was happening in real life. I'd have to find my mom on there first; she'd be heart-broken to hear of my death. I wished that dead people could Iris Message, because I'd ring my mom up this very second.

Charon dropped me off by a bronze door. When he left, I knocked on the door, and someone's gruff voice yelled, "Shut up! People are trying to sleep!" I really doubted they were sleeping in till noon, so I used the little key to opened the door.

I was right. A twenty year-old with sandy-blonde hair laid on his stomach, his fingers a blur on the videogame controller. He barely glanced up, and said, "You're our new roommate?"

I took inventory of all the crumpled bags of chips, and wadded up candy wrappers. Even _I _wasn't this much of a pig. "Um, yeah. Jesse Dread, nice to meet you-"

I was interrupted by the guy screaming, "Die Zombie scum! Die, die, die!" He pounded on his videogame controller, eventually hurling it at the wall. He looked up at me long enough that I could see bright blue eyes. "Sorry about that little outburst; I was on the last level. I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." He said his father's name with fondness. I shook his outstretched hand.

"Are you Jared's little brother? Tell him he owes me fifty bucks," Luke said, as he walked away toward a dark mahogany door with a Caution sign. He knocked loudly on it, and said, "Beckendorf! Jared's little brother is our new roommate! Wake up!" Maybe I wasn't so right after all about nobody sleeping.

I heard someone unlock the door, and a bleary-eyed dark-skinned sixteen year-old scowled at Luke. "Dude, let me rest in peace," was all he said.

Luke rolled his eyes, and turned to face me. "Beck went out partying all night at the Elysium Club with his girlfriend yesterday." He got in closer to me and whispered, "I think they drank a bit too much of the clubs' happy juice."

Beckendorf gave Luke a shove, and said, "We only drank a little bit. It's not like _you _haven't gotten drunk. I know Jared hasn't." He turned to me, and gave me a warm smile. "I'm Charles Beckendorf, but you can call me Beckendorf. By the family resemblance, I'd think you're Jared's little brother."

I nodded, and gave a nervous laugh. "Is that how everybody knows me? 'Jared's Little Brother'?" They both gave nervous laughs in return, that only got me to thinking about how my rep was going down.

Luke hopped over the couch, and laid down on it in a relaxing pose. "So, Jesse," Luke drawled. "Would you like to see how everyone's taking the news of your death? Want me to check your mom, brother, father-"

"My girlfriend, Riley Catcher. Could you find her?" Luke nodded, and scooted up into a sitting position. Beckendorf sat beside me on the couch, as Luke clicked a red Play button on the remote.

An image of Riley showed on the screen. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she seemed to be saying something. She was wearing a black dress, with an orange camp sweatshirt over it. She wiped some mascara onto her sleeve, and gulped down a sob. Her hair was a blonde tangled mess, and I wished I was there comforting her.

The camera swiveled toward my brothers. Nico and Jesse both wore matching black tuxedos, and shiny shoes. My father sat beside them, his pale face down and depressed. My mother was on the opposite side of Jared, sitting next to Jeremy (funny, when I'm dead, I call him by his real name). Brad was behind Riley, and he walked up to the podium. I realized, this was my funeral.

All of the Camp Half-Blood campers stood to the side, and Chiron clopped up to the podium after Brad said some words. Chiron looked saddened as Brad helped him bring out a black skull-and-cross bones flag. I watched Riley take a match and burn the flag. I could hear everybody crying as I was declared dead.

Hades and Jared, along with the help of Nico, brought up a black neon spray-painted coffin with my name engraved into the side. It was shiny and black, if I'd been there I would've been able to see my reflection.

Percy and Annabeth both stood up, and placed some purple roses onto the coffin after my mother and brothers had sprinkled flower petals on it. Riley had a handful of carefully arranged red roses, and she placed them on the top of the black box. Then, they slowly lowered it into the ground.

White fancy script flowed onto the screen: _Jesse Dread's Funeral; October 23, 2011. _

"It's been _two _months already?" I asked incredulously.

Luke nodded sadly. "Time flies when you're dead. That's why Jared thought you were two when he came back to life. He thought you were still a baby; not so much, right?"

I stared at the screen intensely. I couldn't believe it. I stood up, and whirled around to face my roommates. "Is there a way to get out of this place?" I asked sharply, my eyes glancing up and down the room.

Luke gave me a _Don't be stupid _look with his blue eyes, and Beckendorf was giving me a concerned look. I rolled my eyes, and ran over to the door. I tried yanking it open, but with my luck, I ended up sprawled on the floor. I stood back up, and punched the door. "Why won't it open!" I yelled.

Beckendorf stood up and said, "It's for safety measures! They don't want ghosts roaming the halls!"

I turned back to face him. "But, _I'm _the son of the Dead. Doesn't that make me special or something?"

Luke laughed. "You don't get a special treatment just because you're dad's Hades. It's like, if I wanted to go through Olympus mail, just because my dad's Hermes. They really don't care _who _you are; they care _what _you are."

I felt my brows crinkle together. "What?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Like, if you had a hero's death, you get sent here. If you had a normal death, you get the Asphodel fields, and if you get, I don't know, killed in a gang-thing because you killed somebody, you get the Fields of Punishment. It all depends on your life before you died."

I sighed. "But, I didn't die a hero's death! I wasn't a hero; if I was, I should be on the list of The Most Pathetic Heroes To Ever Walk the Earth."

Luke grinned smugly. "The Stoll brothers are almost done printing that list out."

I looked around, and then got an idea. Bones.

I hopped over the couch, and yelled, "Bones, come here, hellhound!"

A big black Newfoundland dog appeared in a puff of black smoke. His red eyes were big and taking inventory of the room; his sleek black fur was longer and blacker; and his tail whipped behind him.

I smiled, and dropped to my knees, hugging the old mutt in the middle of the room. Bones licked my face, and barked, "I thought you were dead."

I glanced up to his eyes, and said, "I _am _dead. Bones, do you think there's a way you could take me to Riley?"

Bones gave me a wolfish grin. "Sure, and let's that try to fall onto our butts this time."

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE LUKE CASTELLAN! (Is That Impossible Or What?)**


	26. Welcome To Life, Again

**Riley's POV:**

I sat on my gray silk-sheeted bed in the Athena cabin. My siblings were out sword-fighting, making a plan for the next Capture the Flag. I hadn't felt up to planning, so I was relaxing in my room.

I was lying on my back, staring up at the bottom of Annabeth's bunk. It was plastered in pictures; most of them were of me and Jesse. I felt warm tears fill my eyes, and could soon felt them flood onto my cheeks. I started to whimper, then exploded in waterworks.

I heard the familiar voice only seconds after I'd burst into tears, "Riley? Oh my gods, are you alright?"

I glanced up to see a ghostly-pale face, blackish-brown hair that was spiked up along his forehead, and wide hazel eyes that shimmered in the light. His black shirt was coated in three-month old blood, and a drachma-sized hole was in his chest. I gasped as I realized who the boy was; it was Jesse from the dead.

All of a sudden, I was in his arms, crying into his chest. I didn't know how I wasn't going through his air-like body, but at least I wasn't slipping through thin-air. This wasn't a mirage from me missing him. It was more real than reality.

He was purring into my hair, calming me down. When I was done hyperventilating, I looked into his eyes. Big green orbs, speckled with brown and gold flecks. I gave him a warm smile, and asked, "Are you seriously real?"

He grinned. "Last time I checked." We both leaned in, our lips meeting, and then-

Jesse's pale skin regained its normal peach color. The stabbing cut on his chest disappeared in seconds, the caked blood oozed down his shirt like it was maple syrup. And, the most surprising thing of all - He was breathing. Warmth spread into his chest, his hands, his lips.

Jesse seemed as shocked as I was. He placed my hand on his chest, and whispered, "Do you feel it, too?"

I sat there, staring him in the eyes. "Yeah, I do. But, it's not possible-"

Jesse shook his head. "It is possible," He started. "Jared did the same thing! You just saw me come back! It _is _possible."

The Athena cabin door was thrown open, and Jared, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth walked in. Annabeth said, "Look, Riles, we know you seriously loved Jesse, but he's gone now so you have to get over him- What the Hades?"

Jesse gave her a sheepish smile, and said, "Uh, hi."

Jared stared, astonished. "Jesse? B-but you were dead. How-"

"-are you alive? We saw Jean stab you!" Nico finished.

Jesse gave a little laugh. "Oh, um, funny story actually. I went to the Elysium dorms, met Luke and Beckendorf - nice guys, by the way, but could use a maid - and remembered something. Does the last line of the prophecy ring a bell?"

Nico gave a huff of air. "That wasn't very funny."

Jared ignored his half-brother, and said, "Apollo told me at your funeral. Something about True Love bringing you back to- Oh."

Annabeth and Percy looked dumbfounded (for Percy this was normal, but uh hello- Annabeth looking dumb? Is it the end of the world, or what?); Jared was staring bug-eyed, and Nico, well, he was being annoying.

Nico started to ask Jesse questions, like, "Did you try any of the chocolate-flavored ambrosia?" and "Was that bitch Persephone there? She wasn't? Good." I mean, what was the point of the questions? Percy actually looked ready to strangle the life out of Nico, but he didn't seem to notice.

Jesse turned back to face me. "You brought me back. You brought me back to life."

I gave him a little jerk of my head. He was staring intensely at my eyes, and then Nico shouted, "What are you talking about? I'm so confused!"

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes. Percy was glaring at Nico, silently warning him to shut the Hades up, and Jared seemed to be thinking intensely.

Annabeth sighed heavily, and Jared yelled, "Eureka! **(I thought that'd be fun to say, b/c today my teacher said that some Greek guy was sitting in a bathtub, when he learned what some sort of fancy word for water that drained out of the bathtub was… And he was so excited he jumped out, and wooed the city because he wasn't wearing any clothes. Yeah, my science class is way more awesome than yours! I forgot what the word was called though.) **Riley! Do you know what you just did?"

I pretended to think, then said, "Considering how Jesse is now suddenly breathing, and his heart is beating, I'd think I brought him to life. Am I right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You brought Jesse back to _life_?" Nico shouted, seeming genuinely stunned.

Percy rolled his green eyes. "Man, you are _slower _than _me_, and _I'm _a _seaweed brain_!"

"True dat," Jared agreed.

Nico gave Jared a glare, and Jesse stepped between them. "Hey, guys! Knock it off! Now, can someone point me towards Olympus, so I can explain how I am not _dead _anymore?"

I nodded. "Sure, let's go, Dead Boy."

"Really? Back to that nickname again?"

I grinned. "Yeah, because now it's true. You _were _dead."

**Jesse's POV:**

Annabeth gave us directions on how to get to Olympus, because, I forgot. Yeah, not the best excuse, but when you die, you forget simple things.

Riley held my hand as we entered the silver elevator, and I knew I'd freak out. Before the doors closed, I said, "Well, I guess the _stairs _are out of the question."

Riley gave me a kiss, and said darkly, "Get over it, Dread." She slipped the Olympus keycard into its slot, and clicked an Omega button. "Up, up, and away," She whispered, as we shot into the sky.

Now, I think I was pretty brave in that elevator- Okay, I'm lying. I was screaming, and huffing, and was on the floor, yelling, "I'm going to die! Again!"

Riley was rolling her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, as she hummed to the stupid elevator music. I was _so _going to ask Apollo for better music, and Athena for an escalator!

When the elevator doors opened, Riley calmly walked out of the doors onto the wispy cobblestones. You want to know what I did? I jumped up, ran out, kicked the door as it closed, and yelled, "Ninja!"

Riley scoffed, "Even when you've been gone for three months, you still have time to be _an idiot_."

I gave her a sweet smile, "Thank you; I will pretend that was a compliment."

We both walked, hand-in-hand, toward Olympus.

**. . . Jesse's POV still. . . **

When I walked in, the first reaction was: gasps. The second reaction was: 'He's come back to life to kill us all'. The third reaction was: 'Why is he _touching _my daughter?'. The forth reaction was: 'OM_US_! He's _alive_! Let us celebrate!'.

I was getting steely daggers from Athena, pats on the back from Apollo and Hermes, and Zeus Iris-Messaging my dad to tell him I was back.

Dionysus, Hermes and Apollo were all party-planning for my Not-Dead-Yet Party.

Hermes ran to the mail room to print off the invitations and banner, and Dionysus was writing a checklist of all the things he was planning to use for food, decorations, etc.

In a plume of black smoke, Hades appeared. He was wearing the same tux from the funeral, which was kind of freaky, but he snapped his fingers to be clad in black robes instead. He gave me a hug, and said, "You didn't see what I was wearing before, right?"

"Uh, yeah I did, and dad it's just scary-" My father interrupted me by a snap of his fingers, and then, I realized I _didn't _know what he'd been wearing… Had he had those robes on the _entire time _or was it just me? **(It's just you.)**

Riley walked over, and laced her fingers into mine. "Lord Hades," She smiled, and gave him a nod.

Hades gave Riley a grin. "It's _Hades _to you."

She smiled back, and we walked off into the milling crowd of Olympian gods.

We were stopped by Athena. Oh joy, I might get my escalator!

"Lady Athena," I greeted.

"Scum of Hades," she answered. Gods, why do we keep delaying my escalator!

"Mother, please address my _alive boyfriend _with _respect_ please," Riley warned.

Athena rolled her eyes, and stomped off, her golden heels clicking on the tiles.

Apollo ran toward me, and shoved a piece of paper in my face.

It read:

**Jesse Dread's Alive-Again-And-Not-Dead-Anymore Party!**

**Place: Olympus**

**Attire: Fancy! **

**Food: Ambrosia, Nectar, Mortal food, etc. **

**Music is being played by our DJ, Apollo, and the tunes will simply make you DROP DEAD!**

Apollo grinned. "Do you guys like it?"

I nodded, but said, "It's a party for me, right? Because it seems the print is giving _you _more credit on your amazing DJ skills."

Apollo smiled sheepishly, and ran back to the mail room.

Riley and I walked back the elevators, ready to leave. Our hands were intertwined, as we stepped onto the soft carpet of the elevator.

As the metal doors snapped shut, Riley turned to face me. I brought my hand up to her face, to carcass her cheek. She smiled, and leaned in closer. My lips found hers, and I felt a spark shimmy from my lips to my feet. And, at that very moment, I knew.

I knew that I loved her. And I'd never love anybody else as much as I loved Riley Catcher.

And, I wasn't so scared of elevators, either.

**Aw! Jesse you're SO mushy! **

**I AM SAD TO SAY, BUT THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. OMGODS, IKR? But, do not worry too much, because the Dread family is making a comeback - WITH LITTLE JILEYS! Awwwww!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm going to invite Jesse's future first-born, Devin! **

**Devin: Hallo, people of the world!**

**Me: Do you speak German, or something?**

**Devin: As a second language, yes. **

**Me: So do I! Or I'm learning to, anyway. I only know Salut and Hallo, though. I also know my numbers!**

**Devin: That is very impressive. (Not really.)**

**Me: That may be in parenthesizes, but I can still see it. **

**Devin: …**

**Me: Could you do my disclaimer?**

**Devin: In German, Greek or English? **

**Me: English, please. I don't know enough German to understand what you were saying. **

**Devin: Okay. ILoveLukeC doesn't own PJO, but does own Jesse, Riley, Max, Jean, Tiff, Jared and Brad.**

**Oh, and yeah, if you didn't know, Max died. *tear, tear***

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER!**

**I'M THINKING THE SEQEUL WILL BE CALLED: The Dread-ful Family. :D**


End file.
